Anchor
by LuhanLuu
Summary: SEHUN/LUHAN/BAEKHYUN/CHANYEOL [HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/YAOI] Sial kenapa selera Baekhyun tinggi sekali, bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan seorang Oh Sehun untuknya. Misi ini terlalu berbahaya, bunuh saja aku Baek. Oh Sehun sungguh amat sangat ... Panas. "Aku takut dia menyukaimu hyung." Sekali lagi aku akan menjadi egois.
1. Chapter 1

_All people have lots of ways to tell stories, and have a different story to tell._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **LUHAN POV.**

"Luhan ... "

Pria itu menoleh, menatap teman mungilnya yang sedang menganga sembari menunjukan tatapan mendamba kepada seseorang yang baru sekali dilihatnya, meskipun faktanya sudah hampir 1 tahun mereka bersekolah di sini.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ kenapa ? "

Setelah membagi konsentrasinya pada lembaran ulangan ditangannya dan tentu saja pada Baekhyun. Luhan yang hendak menyadarkan Baekhyun dari imajinasinya yang entah apa membuatnya tampak bodoh, harus menurunkan kembali tangannya saat teman kecilnya itu berkata

"Sepertinya aku menyukainya. Luhan bagaimana menurutmu ? "

Luhan yang sudah kembali terfokus pada kertas kertas nilai itu pun hanya bergumam tak jelas menyahuti ucapan Baekhyun. Bukan bermaksud menyepelekan, tapi Baekhyun memang mudah sekali jatuh cinta.

"Luhan kali ini aku serius. Dia mempesona sekali dan oh ... lihat lihat Luhan, rambutnya itu keren sekali. Luhan kenalkan aku padanya _please..."_

Mendengar rengekan Baekhyun yang terlalu pelan hingga terdengar keras itu, terpaksa Luhan memutar kepalanya. Namun bukan ke arah Baekhyun tapi ke arah _orang yang mempesona_ itu, setelahnya ia memutar kembali kepalanya menghadap Baekhyun.

"Hmm ... itu terserah kau Baekhyun- _ah_ dan aku akan senang membantu"

Namun,

Xi Luhan tidak pernah benar benar menatap orang itu.

* * *

 **LuhanLuu**

 _Present story for debut_

 **Anchor**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 _Other :_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Minseok_

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Leght : Chaptered**

 **YAOI**

 **STORY FOR HUNHAN**

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Nafasku sedikit berat setelah berlari dari tempat parkir menuju kelas. Sial sekali, kenapa hari ini aku harus bangun kesiangan padahal biasanya tidak sesiang ini. _Walaupun biasanya tetap siang._ Aku berjalan menuju kelasku dengan langkah terseret seret. Jangan lihat aku sebagai pendramatisir, aku memang kelelahan sehabis berlarian dari tempat parkir yang ada di barat menuju kelasku yang berada di pojok timur. Sekolah ini tidak sesempit lubang hidung bayi teman. Dan hampir sampai aku di kelas sebelum

" _Hyungie_... Luhannie _hyung_ !"

Sebelum suara ultrasonik milik Baekhyun menyapa telinga indahku.

"Yakk Luhan, jangan pura pura tidak mendengarku ! cepat kemari anak rusa"

Menghela nafas.

"Baekhyun bodoh, kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak"

Sungutku dengan wajah tertekuk yang entah kenapa malah dilihat oleh Baekhyun dengan tatapannya yang _duh kamu imut keterlaluan, sini mama cubit_. Sialan sekali Baekhyun ini, wajahnya bahkan tidak lebih _manly_ dariku. Haha tentu saja aku yang paling manly, kalian tidak lihat rahang tegasku dan alis kerenku oh atau tatapanku yang tajam setajam silet ini. Jelas ini adalah wajah idaman setiap lelaki. Hanya Xi Luhan yang punya seperti ini.

"Apa apaan ekspresimu Luhan ? Kau sedang menggodaku sayang ?"

Aku terangkat dari lautan narsismeku setelah suara genit Baekhyun melambai di kupingku.

"Siapa juga yang menggodamu _. Byeontae_ !"

"Sudahlah _hyung_ ini sama sekali tidak penting. Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Kau tidak mau naik kelas ?"

"Sialan. Kau mengejekku ! Apa maks – "

Tunggu. Baekhyun bilang _naik kelas_. Oh saus tar tar, hari ini pembagian kelas baru untuk murid tingkat 2, bisa bisanya aku lupa dan malah datang terlambat. Pasti aku akan mendapat bangku paling belakang lengkap dengan makhluk introvert sebagai teman sebangku. Yahh kecuali kalau

" _Baby_ Baekhyun ! apa kau sekelas denganku ?"

Kulihat alis mata Baekhyun perlahan turun, oh ini tidak bagus. Setelahnya, Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak _hyung._ Jalan kita sudah berbeda. Kelas kita berbeda _hiks_ ..."

Mendengar rengekan hiperbolis Baekhyun, aku berniat memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa aku juga merasa sedih. Tapi niatku tinggalah niat saat Baekhyun berhenti merengek dan berkata

"Tapi _hyung_ , kau sekelas dengan _dia_. Beruntung sekali dirimu. "

Aku mengernyit. Siapa _dia_ ?

"Orang yang kusukai diam diam selama ini _hyung_. Dia Oh Sehun. "

Oh Sehun.

Aku akan mengingatnya.

* * *

Lumayan.

Aku mengamati sekelilingku. Berada di kelas baru tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan, yah memang aku mendapat bangku paling belakang tapi paling tidak Kim Minseok atau Xiumin ini – teman sebangkuku sekarang, cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol dan pastinya dia tidak mengalahkan ke _manly_ anku.

Aku mengamati satu persatu wajah manusia yang berada disini, beberapa anak mungkin familiar untukku namun sebagian besar aku belum pernah bertemu maupun melihat mereka. Mungkin di awal saat aku memasuki kelas sudah ada yang menyapaku meski aku tidak mengenalnya – tapi dia mengenalku. Oh tentu saja, ini mungkin efek kepopuleranku disini, jadi jangan heran karena kita sedang membicarakan seorang Xi Luhan oke ?

Dan itu dia

Oh Sehun.

 _Dia misterius sekali, menarik_ – pikirku. Ku akui dia sedikit tampan, hanya SEDIKIT ingat ! Dengan garis rahang yang tegas, alis mata tajam, kulitnya yang putih pucat, rambut hitam yang poninya ditata melawan gravitasi sehingga mengekspos kening _sexy_ nya, sorot mata yang mengintimidasi dan ohh jangan lupakan bibir tipisnya yang _kissable_ itu. _Shit_

Dia sungguht ... Panas

Kenapa selera Baekhyun tinggi sekali. Bagaimana bisa aku membantunya mendapatkan orang seperti Oh Sehun ini. Misi ini buruk sekali, bunuh saja aku Baek.

Terlalu lama aku memandanginya sambil memikirkan hal hal apa saja yang lebih panas dari Oh Sehun, hingga aku tak sadar bahwa _manequine_ hidup itu tengah balik menatapku dengan wajah datarnya – yang bajingan sekali, membuat dia semakin tampan. Dan apa itu

Apa dia menyeringai ?

Kepadaku ?

Sial.

* * *

Kriiiingggg ...

Bel tanda berakhirnya kelas hari ini sudah berdendang. Ahh ini seperti mendengar adzan maghrib untuk berbuka puasa. Buru buru aku mengemasi barang barangku meskipun itu hanya sebuah pensil yang sudah pendek dan patah pada ujungnya, karena aku masih harus menemui Baekhyun untuk memberikan laporan perkembangan tentang misi _mengintai Oh Sehun_ hari ini.

Aku bergegas lari menuju kelas Baekhyun tanpa mengecek lagi apakah ada barangku yang tertinggal atau tidak _. Itu bisa dicari lagi nanti_ – pikirku. Saat aku hendak berlari keluar aku berpapasan dengan Oh Sehun di depan pintu kelas, hampir saja aku menabrak tubuh tingginya jika saja aku tidak segera mengerem kaki kecilku ini. Dan oh tidak, aku berhenti tepat di depannya, untung saja aku lebih pendek darinya, jika tidak mungkin sudah bisa dipastikan bibir kami sudah saling menempel, saling mengecap, saling melumat dan saling – STOP ! Luhan apa yang kau pikirkan. _Mungkin ini efek dari aroma maskulin Oh Sehun._

"Kau baik ? hey ?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunan nistaku tentang ciuman liar bersama Oh Sehun. Kulihat dia menatapku, dengan jarak kami yang masih sangat dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya melingkupi wajahku.

"Uh aku baik. Permisi."

Segera aku memacu langkahku menjauh dari Oh Sehun sebelum dia bisa mengetahui kalau aku tengah dilanda gugup. Aku berjalan lalu berbelok ditikungan yang mengarah ke kelas Baekhyun, sesampainya aku di depan kelasnya, hanya ada sepi serta suara angin yang menyambutku. _Dimana Baekhyun ? Apa dia pulang duluan ? Dasar anak kurang ajar._

Aku merogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil ponsel dan berniat menghubungi Byun Sialan Baekhyun yang tega teganya meninggalkan Prince tampan ini di sekolah setelah hampir membuatnya nyaris kehilangan nafas karena bertemu dengan Oh Sehun. Aku terus merogoh saku celanaku namun nihil, ponselku tidak berada di saku. Aku mengeluarkan semua isi tasku serta mengorek dalam dalam kantung mantelku, tapi tetap tidak ada.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa hari ini aku begitu sial.

 _Mungkinkah ponselku tertinggal di laci mejaku ?_ itu dia.

* * *

Haahh ... haahh ... haahh

Ternyata berlari dari kelas Baekhyun yang jaraknya hanya 50 meter dari kelasku ini sangat melelahkan. Aku berhenti sejenak dan menyandar pada pintu kelas untuk mengatur nafasku, namun tidak untuk mengelap keringat yang mengaliri kening dan pelipisku. Ini sengaja okey, bukankah aku terlihat lebih sexy jika begini ? Oh aku tidak mau terus terusan dipanggil imut atau menggemaskan, jadi sesekali harus kutunjukan pada mereka semua bahwa aku ini Luhan yang manly dan seksi – _seperti Oh Sehun_.

Kenapa Oh Sehun lagi, sial. Jelas jelas aku lebih baik darinya, meskipun tubuhku lebih pendek, perawakanku lebih mungil, wajahku lebih kecil, badanku lebih kurus, bahuku lebih sempit, suaraku lebih lembut dan _– hey_ _apa apaan ini, kenapa aku malah tampak seperti wanita. Saus tar tar !_

Sudahlah, jika sudah berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun, ini tidak akan ada habisnya. Jadi mari segera masuk ke dalam kelas dan mengambil ponselku sebelum penjaga sekolah berkeliling untuk mengunci setiap ruangan. Aku segera berlari menuju bangkuku lalu merogoh loker mejaku dan alohaaa ...

Ponselku tidak berada disana. _Fuck !_

Sialan. Kemana dia, manik mataku meneliti setiap sudut di ruangan ini dan aku baru sadar kalau ternyata aku tidak sendiri. Di bangku paling pojok belakang, berdekatan dengan jendela, ada sesosok ah bukan, tapi seonggok Oh Sehun yang tengah terlelap di bangkunya.

Kenapa anak horor tapi tampan itu ada disini ? Kenapa dia tidak pulang ? Apa dia tunawisma ? Tapi yang satu itu sepertinya tidak mungkin mengingat ada kunci – yang aku yakin kunci mobil – tergeletak tak jauh dari lengan tempat dia menumpukan kepalanya. Lalu kenapa dia disini ? Hah sudahlah, apa peduliku. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi karena berdua dengan Oh Sehun adalah hal yang membahayakan – meskipun dia sedang tertidur, tapi ini tetap tidak menjamin keamananku.

Tapi mungkin aku bisa bertanya pada manusia tampan itu soal ponselku, mungkin saja dia tahu atau bahkan mungkin dia yang mengambil – ralat – mengamankan ponselku. Tapi jika aku ingin bertanya padanya itu berarti aku harus membangunkannya. Oh tidak tidak, bisa bisa aku menelanjangi diriku sendiri karena terkena tatapannya yang terlalu tajam tapi menggoda itu.

Tapi aku juga tidak rela jika ponselku harus hilang. Tuhan, kenapa aku sial sekali hari ini.

Setelah merenung dan bersemedi beberapa menit, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Oh Sehun dan meyakinkan diriku bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa apa padaku setelah ini. Perlahan aku mendekatinya, kuangkat kakiku tinggi tinggi di setiap langkahku serta kupelankan hembusan nafasku agar tidak terlalu menimbulkan suara yang dapat menyebabkan serigala tidur itu terbangun. _Padahal niatku mau membangunkannya, dasar bodoh._

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan bangku Oh Sehun setelah melewati beberapa petak ubin lantai yang terasa sangat jauh dan penuh rintangan.

Dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini ternyata dia sungguh amat sangat tampan, Sehun seperti tokoh tokoh pangeran dan kaisar di beberapa dongeng yang kubaca beberapa hari lalu – jangan tanya kenapa aku masih membaca dongeng. Lihat alisnya yang tajam itu, bulu matanya yang menawan, hidung mancungnya, kulit wajahnya yang terlihat sangat mulus seperti tidak memiliki pori pori dan ini yang paling menarik bagiku. Bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merahmuda, uhh itu terlihat sangat menggoda untuk dijilat dan – _Xi Luhan apa yang kau pikirkan ! Kau mau bertanya soal ponselmu, bukan memuja wajah tampan orang ini._

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, berusaha menetralkan pikiranku yang kian lama kian memburuk ini namun yang kulihat saat aku membuka mata adalah wajah tampan Oh Sehun, tepat di depanku, hanya berjarak kurang dari 3 cm dari wajahku. Jika aku ataupun dia bergerak atau bicara sedikit saja, mungkin bibir kami akan saling bersentuhan. Kenapa aku merasakan wajahku menjadi panas sekali.

" Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu ?"

Ugh, bagaimana dia bisa tau. Apa dia hanya pura pura tidur tadi. Kurang ajar !

" Aku tidak memandangimu, ak- aku cuma mau bertanya kau tau ponselku atau tidak !"

Dia mengernyit sebentar lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesua – ah sebuah ponsel yang ternyata MILIKKU. Hah, sudah kuduga kalau orang ini pasti yang mengambilnya.

" Ini milikmu ?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. " ya itu punyaku, sini kembalikan !"

" Sekarang ini milikku."

What ? miliknya ? untuk apa dia mengambil ponselku ? sialan, aku jadi benar benar yakin kalau dia ini memang miskin.

" Yakk ! mana bisa, kembalikan."

Aku berteriak ngotot dan berusaha merebut ponselku dari tangannya. Dasar menyebalkan, sudah menkontaminasi otakku dengan wajah pornonya, sekarang mau mengambil ponselku juga. Tidak tahu malu sekali, jika saja itu bukan ponsel baru mungkin sudah daritadi kujejalkan ke mulutnya yang menggoda itu.

" Kalau kau mau ini kembali – " terlihat dia menyeringai aneh. Uhh dia tambah tampan.

"—biarkan aku membuat tanda di lehermu "

Hah. Apa maksudnya, apa Oh Sehun ini gila. Membuat tanda di leherku ? yang benar saja ! Leherku terlalu indah untuk bibirnya yang menggoda. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ? membiarkan leher indahku dijamah oleh Oh Sehun atau kabur dan merelakan ponsel yang baru aku beli bulan lalu ? Ugh kepalaku rasanya pening sekali. _Ayo berpikir Luhan berpikr, jangan biarkan makhluk jahat ini menguasaimu._

" Diam berarti iya "

Dengan itu dia menarik tanganku agar mendekat ke arahnya dan menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leherku serta mulai mengecupinya sedangkan lengannya meraih pinggangku agar tubuh kami saling menempel lalu mulai menghisap leherku. Rasanya aneh sekali, belum pernah ada sebelumnya yang melakukan ini padaku atau lebih tepatnya pada leherku.

" Ha apa – enggh hey Sehh emh lepass ngh"

Aku memberontak, mencoba mendorong dadanya namun kenapa aku rasanya lemas sekali. Seakan tenagaku ikut terhisap oleh mulut Sehun yang menjajah leherku. Dia semakin gencar mengerjai leherku, terasa sekali kalau leherku sangat lembab sekarang. Apa dia sedang bertransformasi menjadi penghisap darah atau jangan jangan Sehun ini memang vampire. _Ya, vampire tampan._

" Aaahh ... sakitt, ini sak – itt enghh."

Aku memekik ketika dia menggigit leherku. Ini sakit sekali. Dasar Sehun biadab. Uh leherku yang menawan, dia sudah tidak suci lagi karena di nodai oleh si brengsek Sehun ini.

" Enggh Sehuunh aghh sudahh ahh yakk."

 **BRAKK**

Akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari dekapan Sehun setelah aku menendang tulang keringnya, membuatnya cukup untuk mengerang kesakitan dan kehilangan keseimbangan hingga menabrak bangkunya. Kulihat dia sedikit merintih karena tendanganku. Hey, jangan remehkan kemampuan menendang seorang kapten tim sepakbola di sekolah ini. Bagaimana ? aku sangat keren bukan, sudah jelas aku ini amat sangat manly.

 _Katakan itu pada lehermu yang baru saja dilecehkan Luhan_ -_-

" Shit. Kenapa kau kasar sekali Luhan " terlihat dia mencuba bangkit meskipun aku tahu di tengah menahan nyeri. Hah rasakan.

" Yakk ! kenapa kau mengumpat padaku ? aku sedang berusaha menyelamatkan diri bodoh "

" Menyelamatkan diri dari apa ? "

" Darimu tentu saja " aku mendengus, kenapa dia tidak terlihat merasa bersalah kepadaku, malah sekarang dia sedang tersenyum meremehkan ke arahku. Orang ini benar benar ingin ku tonjok rupanya.

" Bukankah kau menginginkanku ? "

Dia menyeringai seksi padaku, ditambah tatapan menggodanya yang sialan sekali. _Oh fokus Luhan Fokus._

" Siapa bilang ? percaya diri sekali " Duh, kenapa rasanya semua darahku perlahan naik dan berkumpul di pipiku, tidak tidak. Aku tidak boleh terlihat seperti wanita begini. Ini memalukan.

" Bukankah ini indah Luhan – " Sehun memeluk pinggangku lalu mengulurkan tangannya, perlahan ibu jarinya mengusap leherku dimana terdapat tanda darinya, memandangnya hasil karya mulutnya lalu mengecupnya sekilas.

" – _kissmark_ ini cocok untuk lehermu."

Bolehkah aku pingsan sekarang ?

* * *

 **To be continue**

Hallo selamat pagi/siang/malam *tergantung kapan readers bacanya

Hm perkenalkan saya author baru debut di ffn, sebenarnya saya bikin cerita ini buat ngisi waktu liburan yang sayangnya hanya sebentar sekali. Saya sengaja buat pendek dulu untuk chapter 1 karena saya cuman pengen tahu gimana respon para pembaca ffn sama cerita ini.

Kalo responnya baik, cerita ini akan saya pertahankan tapi kalau nggak yaa – nasib Luhan segini aja *pelukLuhan

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah membaca. Meskipun itu silent readers, saya tetap menghargai apresiasi kalian terhadap cerita ini walaupun tidak meninggalkan komentar.

Dan seandainya ada yang mereview pun saya sangat berterimakasih kepada para hadirin yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk mengahdiri acara launching – oke ini out of topic sekali

Intinya saya berterimakasih kepada kalian semua dan saya mengharapkan support dari kalian.

Salam kenal ~

 **LuhanLuu**

 **151229 – 22:26**


	2. Chapter 2

_Know before judging, because that looks beautiful is not always beautiful, and that looks bad is not always bad._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **SEHUN POV.**

" Luhan ... "

Aku mendengus geli mengingat apa yang kulakukan pada Luhan – lebih tepatnya pada leher Luhan tadi siang. Kenapa aku melakukan itu, dari sekian banyak hal yang dapat kuminta darinya mengapa aku malah meminta ehm lehernya. Aku bisa saja meminta _Lykan Hypersport_ padanya mengingat dia bukan anak yang kekurangan, jangan tanya dari mana aku tau karena itu tertulis jelas di jidat Luhan yang sialnya mulus itu.

Apa sebenarnya yang merasukiku tadi ? Apa karena Luhan punya feromon yang kuat, jika benar begitu maka pria cantik itu cukup berbahaya. Tunggu, apa aku baru saja bilang kalau Luhan cantik. Oke, dia memang cantik tapi tidak secantik Miranda Kerr – atau setidaknya aku belum menyadarinya.

Tapi itu salahnya juga, kenapa dia diam diam memandangiku. Dan saat aku hendak menatapnya balik, yang kulihat malah dia – sedang menutup mata dengan peluh yang mengaliri sekitar kening dan pelipisnya. Bohong bila aku mengatakan dia tidak menggoda, nyatanya dia hampir saja membangkitkan sesuatu di balik segitiga pengamanku. _Luhan sexy sekali saat itu._

Drrtt ... Drrtt ...

Aku bangun dari posisi telentangku dari kasur dan meraih sebuah ponsel yang terletak di atas nakas. Oh ternyata ponsel milik Luhan yang bergetar, tadi aku belum sempat mengembalikannya karena anak itu langsung berlari setelah menghadiahiku jitakan keras di kepala. Katanya itu untuk membalasku karena sudah berani berbuat mesum padanya.

Jemariku dengan spontan menggeser _screenlock_ di layar ponselnya, aku ingin tau siapa yang mengiriminya pesan tengah malam begini. Oh Sehun tidak peduli soal privasi okey.

 _From : Byun Baekhyun_

 _Hyung, maaf soal yang tadi siang. Aku diminta untuk cepat pulang, jadi aku meninggalkanmu. Jangan marah :*_

 _Dan maaf juga baru menghubungimu sekarang. Bagaimana dengan Oh Sehun, apa saja yang dia lakukan tadi siang ?_

Apa yang kulakukan tadi siang ? Kenapa orang ini ingin tahu ? Apa dia sedang memanfaatkan Luhan untuk memata mataiku. Jika memang iya,

Kau sudah memilih orang yang salah _Byun Baekhyun._

* * *

 **LuhanLuu**

 _Present story for debut_

 **Anchor**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 _Other :_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Minseok_

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Leght : Chaptered**

 **YAOI**

 **STORY FOR HUNHAN**

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV.**

Terlihat sesosok pria mungil keluar dari mobil yang berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah gedung sekolah internasional,dapat diketahui bahwa sosok tersebut sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang buruk, terlihat sekali dari wajahnya yang cemberut, bibirnya yang mengerucut dan alisnya yang menukik serta jalannya yang penuh hentakan – ouh dan jangan lupa syal biru muda yang melingkari lehernya. Membuat wajah cantik – coret – tampannya tampak sedikit tenggelam, namun kelihatannya bagi murid murid disini hal itu malah membuat Luhan semakin menggemaskan.

Ya, itu Luhan.

Dia semakin cepat memacu langkahnya karena risih dengan tatapan tatapan penuh minat dari murid murid disini yang sudah pasti, ditujukan untuknya. Hampir saja dia memasuki kelas sebelum lengannya ditarik dan tubuhnya dipeluk paksa, namun bagi Luhan itu rasanya seperti sebuah tubrukan, bukan pelukan.

"Yakk Baekhyun, lepaskan! Apa apaan kau."

Luhan meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Baekhyun namun sayangnya Baekhyun malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Demi Tuhan, badan Baekhyun itu cukup berisi dan sukses membuat rongga dadanya yang terhimpit ini menjadi sempit. Lagipula akan memalukan jika Luhan, kapten tim sepakbola _Seoul Senior International High_ _School_ mati sesak nafas karena dipeluk.

" _Hyung,_ maafkan aku _hyung._ Jangan marah, aku kemarin terburu buru sekali jadi aku terpaksa pulang duluan. Maaf _hyung_."

"BAEKHYUN Hishh ..."

Akhirnya rusa manis itu bisa meloloskan diri dari pelukan maut Baekhyun, terlihat sekarang dia memasok oksigen banyak banyak untuk paru parunya yang terasa mengering.

"YA ! Aku marah padamu, gara gara kau kemarin aku jadi digigit serigala."

Ungkap Luhan bersungut sungut sambil menunjuk nunjuk hidung Baekhyun. Apalagi suaranya yang berubah menjadi melengking seperti perempuan membuat pandangan Baekhyun menjadi berkunang kunang.

Luhan ini bodoh atau apa, mana ada serigala dibiarkan berkeliaran di tengah kota. Mungkin kemarin Paman Kang – supir Luhan – merubah rute pulang menjadi melintasi hutan, sehingga mereka digigit serigala penjaga hutan. Tapi ini jelas tidak mungkin, mana mau Luhan diajak memutar puluhan kilometer hanya untuk pulang.

"Jangan mengarang _hyung_. Mana ada serigala yang mau menggigit makhluk manja sepertimu."

 _Hell. Mana ada serigala yang mau menggigitku ? ADA ! Serigala Sehun_ – inner Luhan.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau memakai syal ? ini bahkan belum masuk musim dingin. Kau sakit ?"

Tangan Baekhyun menarik narik syal biru muda Luhan, namun dengan cepat Luhan menepis tangan Baekhyun. Gawat kalau sampai melorot, bisa bisa dia seharian direcoki oleh Baekhyun karena dikira habis bercinta. Padahal Luhan kan tidak bercinta, dia hanya habis digigit serigala. Lagipula bercinta ? Dengan Oh Sehun ? Big NO ! Luhan mendengus.

"Tentu saja aku sakit, aku kan habis digigit serigala !"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Lelah sekali menghadapi manusia abnormal macam Luhan.

" _Hyung,_ kalau kau benar benar digigit serigala harusnya kau sudah mati. Atau paling tidak sekarang kau sedang sekarat di rumah sakit."

Luhan melotot.

"OH jadi kau ingin aku cepat mati, teman macam apa kau. Baiklah, jangan pernah menemuiku lagi Baekhyun menyebalkan."

Dan dengan itu, Luhan memasuki kelas dengan sungut rusa di kepalanya sambil menghentak hentakan kakinya. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan seisi kelas yang sangat ingin membungkusnya lalu membawanya pulang.

Sedangkan di luar, Baekhyun hanya melongo sambil berkedip, tidak paham dengan tingkah temannya yang lebih tua 2minggu darinya itu.

"Apa yang salah ?"

* * *

 **LUHAN POV.**

"Xi Luhan ..."

Aku gelagapan saat Im _seonsaengnim_ memanggil namaku, dengan segera aku mengangkat wajahku dan membenahi posisi dudukku. Aku terlalu lama melamun hingga tak sadar aku sudah menulusupkan wajahku pada lipatan lenganku.

" _Ne seonsaengnim"_

Untung saja suaraku tidak bergetar meskipun faktanya aku sedang gugup sekarang. Tanganku berkeringat saat Im seonsaengnim memandangiku, apa yang salah dari penampilanku. Kurasa aku tetap mempesona seperti biasanya.

"Luhan, kenapa kau memakai syal ? Kau sakit ?"

Ding dong. Apa yang harus kukatakan, masa aku harus bilang kalau aku digigit serigala. Itu tidak lucu, tapi tidak mungkin juga aku bilang _"Saya sedang menutupi kissmark di leher saya, seonsaengnim."_ Gantung saja aku kalau begitu.

"eh ... anoo .. itu seon – "

Baru saja aku akan beralasan kalau aku sedang demam, tapi suara seseorang memotong ucapanku.

"Kau tidak sedang menutupi _kissmark_ di lehermu kan Luhan ?"

Bangsat kau Oh Sehun. Aku ingin sekali memotong kecil kecil tubuhnya lalu melumurinya dengan tepung, setelah itu aku akan menggorengnya. Itu akan kujadikan sarapanku selama sebulan. Sadis

"Wah, jadi Luhan kita yang polos sudah berani bercinta sekarang !"

"Bagaimana rasanya ? apa itu sakit Luhan ?"

"Siapa yang menjadi _seme_ mu ? ayo katakan !"

Seketika suara riuh memenuhi kelasku, berbagai macam pertanyaan vulgar terus bersahutan membuat mukaku semakin memerah karena malu dan emosi. Aku terus saja merunduk sambil mengumpat. _Oh Bastard Sehun._

"AKU TIDAK BERCINTA !"

Mati kau setelah ini Sehun.

* * *

Kriiiingggg ...

Akhirnya pelajaran terakhir selesai. Terlihat anak anak lain tengah mengemasi barang barang mereka dan beranjak pulang. Semua beranjak, kecuali aku dan ...

Oh Sehun.

 _Dia pulang telat lagi ?_ apa sebenarnya yang dilakukannya disini. Tapi kebetulan sekali dia masih disini, saatnya pembalasan. Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati tempat duduknya,

 **BRAKK**

Aku menggebrak mejanya tepat di depan mukanya, kupikir dia akan kaget lalu mengomeliku tapi tanggapannya tidak sesuai harapanku. Dia hanya diam dan memandang dalam kedua mataku sambil memasang wajah datar andalannya. Sumpah, _stoic face_ Sehun lebih menjengkelkan dari apapun.

"Kembalikan ponselku. Sekarang !"

Aku mengadahkan tangan kananku tepat di bawah dagunya. Tapi dia hanya diam sambil terus menatapi mataku, aku balik menatapnya sambil memelototkan mataku garang, namun itu malah membuatnya terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa ? hah ?"

Sehun tersenyum miring. Tangannya meraih telapak tanganku yang berada di bawah dagunya. Dia mengangkatnya, di luar dugaan dia mulai mengecupi jari jariku. Aku hanya terdiam, masih memproses apa yang sedang dilakukan Sehun. Perlahan dia mengulum telunjukku dengan lembut, sangat lembut seperti saat sedang memakan permen kapas.

Bisa kurasakan lidahnya melingkupi jemari jemariku saat ia tengah mengulumnya bergantian. Sehun terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatannya pada jari jariku, bahkan Sehun sempat menutup matanya sejenak ketika menghisap kuat kelingkingku.

Tangannya menggerakkan jemariku yang sudah basah dengan salivanya untuk menelusuri bibirnya, mulai dari sudut hingga seluruhnya tanpa terlewat, dan setelah itu kelima jariku berakhir di rongga mulutnya.

"Aaghh ..."

Aku tanpa sengaja memekik saat Sehun terlalu kuat mengisap kelima jariku. Tubuhku mulai berkeringat dan gemetar, kakiku serasa tidak menapak di lantai sekarang. Aku ingin pingsan saat ini, hwaaa ... Mama.

"Sehuun ... ngh lepass shh sakiit engh."

Aku mulai merasakan nyeri pada jari jariku, Sehun semakin brutal menggarap tanganku, hisapannya semakin lama semakin keras. Ini membuatku tidak nyaman, aku mulai mencoba menarik keluar jari jariku dari mulutnya, tapi sepertinya Sehun belum ingin ini berakhir.

Dia sengaja menggigit kecil jari jariku di rongga mulutnya, terlihat seperti dia sedang mengunyah makanan namun kali ini dia melakukannya sambil menatap dalam mataku. Iris hitamnya itu seolah menyuruhku agar tetap tenang sekaligus memancarkan kelembutan serta kekuasaan yang tidak terbantahkan.

"Emmh ngh Seh – ah Sehuun."

Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun mengeluarkan jemariku dari mulutnya. Aku pikir aku bisa bernafas lega, tapi ternyata belum. Dia mulai menjilati pergelangan tanganku, memutarinya dengan lidahnya lalu berhenti tepat di samping nadi ku. Sehun menghisap dan menggigit titik itu hingga menimbulkan ruam kunguan, yang lebih terlihat seperti memar.

"Aaahh enggh mmh."

Dan setelah itu Sehun benar benar melepaskan tanganku. Aku yakin sekarang pipiku tengah benar benar merah dengan peluh yang jelas sekali terasa mengaliri pelipisku. Sampai menarik tanganku kembali saja aku tidak sanggup.

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekat ke arahku, tangannya telulur untuk menyeka keringat di pelipisku lalu dia memajukan wajahnya mendekat, mengecup pelipisku sekilas.

"Kau harus tau kalau kalau terlihat sangat cantik sekarang – "

Dia menyelipkan rambutku ke belakang telingaku dan merapikan anak rambutku yang sedikit berantakan. Kulihat dia sedang merogoh saku blazernya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Ponselku.

"Aku kembalikan ini."

Sehun meletakkan ponselku di telapak tanganku yang masih sedikit gemetar, setelah itu dia sedikit mengambil jarak dariku. Ada perasaan senang saat aku melihat dia tersenyum begitu manis kepadaku, seperti sekarang _. Eyesmile_ nya benar benar indah, aku tertegun melihat dia bisa memasang ekspresi selain muka temboknya yang menyebalkan. Ingin sekali aku membalas senyumannya jika saja,

"Luhan _hyung_ ..."

* * *

 **BAEKHYUN POV.**

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kelas Luhan, okey aku sadar. Setelah tadi aku merenung di kelas, ternyata tadi pagi aku memang salah bicara padanya, pantas saja dia marah. Secara tidak langsung mungkin Luhan menganggapku menginginkan dia agar cepat mati, wajar dia berang. Tapi itu kan hanya perumpaan. Aku tidak sekejam itu hingga menginginkan temanku mati, yah meskipun terkadang dia sangat menyebalkan hingga membuatku ingin sekali mencekiknya.

Jadi, aku sekarang berencana minta maaf pada Luhan hyung. Aku tidak tega melihatnya merajuk seperti tadi. Sudah sampai aku di depan kelasnya dan aku memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Luhan _hyung_ ..."

Aku melihat dua orang yang tengah berdiri disana menoleh padaku. Disana Luhan _hyung_ sedang bersama dengan ...

Oh Sehun.

Kenapa Sehun masih disini ? waktu pulang sekolah sudah terlewat sejak tadi, dan apa yang dia lakukan bersama Luhan ?

"Baekhyun ..."

Teriak Luhan hyung sambil berlari ke arahku dengan tangan yang direntangkan sangat lebar. Oh ini buruk, jangan bilang dia mau balas dendam padaku soal tadi pagi.

Dan tidak beberapa lama, kurasakan tubuhku ditubruk dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan oleh Luhan. Sial, ini sakit sekali. Tulangku sepertinya mengalami pergeseran.

"Hwaaa ... Baekki. Dia jahat kepadaku, aku mau pulang saja Baekki hiks ..."

Luhan _hyung_ merengek dalam pelukanku sambil tangannya sesekali menuding ke arah Sehun, namun tidak berapa lama aku merasakan dia berbisik pelan – sangat pelan di telingaku,

"Baekki, aku benar benar mau pulang setelah ini. Kau temani Sehun disini okey ! Berusahalah Baekki, aku sudah susah payah merencakan ini untukmu."

Aku terhenyak, Luhan hyung melakukan ini untukku. Dia berusaha menciptakan waktu berdua untukku dan Sehun. Aku tidak percaya dia benar benar bekerja keras untuk membantuku mendekati Oh Sehun. Ohh aku jadi semakin menyesali kata kataku padanya tadi.

Aku memeluk Luhan _hyung_ semakin erat dan menelusupkan kepalaku di lehernya, kemudian aku berbisik padanya,

"Terimakasih banyak _hyung_. Aku menyayangimu."

Aku mendengar samar gumamannya, yang aku yakin bunyinya seperti ini _"aku juga menyanyangi Baekki"._ Luhan _hyung_ melonggarkan pelukan kami dan kembali memasang wajah cemberutnya yang sangat lucu, spontan saja aku mencubit gemas pipi gembulnya itu dan membuatnya berteriak.

"Baekki sakit !"

Aku tertawa, kulihat Luhan _hyung_ juga tertawa. Lalu kemudian kami tertawa sambil berpelukan lagi hingga berputar putar.

"Hahh ... sudah ya Baekki. Aku mau pulang, kurasa paman Kang sudang menunggu dari tadi."

Nafas kami sedikit tersegal karena terlalu lama tertawa. Luhan hyung mencium pipiku sekilas sebelum dia benar benar pergi dan meninggalkan aku bersama oh –

Aku lupa jika Sehun masih disini. Pasti dia merasa aneh melihat tingkah bayiku lan Luhan hyung tadi. Sial, aku malu sekali. Aku hanya terus berdiri dan menunduk, ubin ini rasanya lebih menyenangkan untuk ditatap daripada wajah Sehun. Perlahan aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahku. Duh, mau apa Sehun.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Byun Baekhyun ?"

Luhan hyung ...

Selamatkan aku.

* * *

 **To be continue**

Hallo !

Saya kembali dengan membawa chapter 2.

Yah meskipun yang ngeriview chapter 1 ngga sampek 10 orang, tapi saya berterima kasih sekali. Karena sebenarnya visitor cerita ini mencapai 105 orang, walaupun 95 diantaranya itu silent readers.

Saya nulis chapter ini untuk kalian yang masih mengharapkan saya melanjutkan cerita ini. Terima kasih sekali para reviewers :*

Ini termasuk fast update kan yaa ? Haha :D

Updatetan pertama di tahun baru buat saya. Saya masih mengharap support dan komentar kalian. Saranghae !

See you ~

 **LuhanLuu**

 **160101 – 13:00**


	3. Chapter 3

_Do your best at everything opportunity that you have_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Terlihat suasana ramai tengah melanda gedung kantin utama di _Seoul Senior International High School_ , tentu saja. Karena beberapa menit yang lalu bel istirahat telah dibunyikan, menjadikan kantin yang awalnya sepi ini, dalam sekejap telah menjadi seramai pasar tradisional.

Mari kita fokuskan pada 2 orang lelaki yang tengah sibuk menyantap makanannya dengan tenang – hanya satu sebenarnya, mengingat lelaki yang satu lagi sedang sibuk merengek sambil menyikut nyikut lengan temannya yang fokus pada makanan hingga tak peduli padanya.

"Baekhyun ... ayolah."

Luhan terus saja mengeluarkan tatapan kucing terbuangnya agar Baekhyun mau menuruti keinginannya, tapi tampaknya itu sia sia saja. Lihat, bahkan Baekhyun tidak menoleh sama sekali ke arahnya. Oh, Baekhyun sudah terlalu hafal dengan tingkah manja anak rusa yang satu ini, jadi dia memilih untuk tidak menatap ke arah mata Luhan karena jika sampai ada yang terkena tatapan Luhan. Bisa bisa dia rela menjadi budak seumur hidup Luhan.

"Baekki, kalau kau tidak mau menoleh padaku. Aku akan menjerit di telingamu !"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Aku akan mencekikmu setelah itu _hyung_."

Demi apa, jeritan Luhan itu adalah yang paling buruk di sepanjang sejarah pendengaran Baekhyun. Dia pernah benar benar merasakan tuli seketika, dan itu disebabkan karena Luhan mengetahui bahwa dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Taeyeon, kakak kelas mereka yang sekarang berada di tingkat tiga.

Bukan apa apa sebenarnya, Luhan hanya kurang menyukai Taeyeon. Dan dia jadi berang bukan main ketika Baekhyun tidak bercerita apapun padanya tentang hubungannya dengan Taeyeon. Habis sudah suara Luhan saat itu untuk menjerit dan berdakwah pada Baekhyun.

"Makanya ayo ceritakan padaku. Kemarin apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama Sehun ?"

Luhan sudah memasang posisi siap untuk mendengar cerita dari Baekhyun, awas saja kalau Baekhyun sampai bilang kalau Sehun kemarin berbuat mesum padanya. Luhan akan benar benar melindasnya sebagai tumbal untuk _Pagani Huayra_ milik Mamanya yang baru dibeli minggu lalu. Sudah cukup Luhan polos kita saja yang menjadi korban.

Meskipun Baekhyun bukan orang yang tidak mengerti sama sekali hal hal dewasa seperti itu – hey, Luhan bahkan pernah melihat Baekhyun sedang berciuman, ugh itu benar benar melukai matanya – tapi tetap saja Luhan merasa kasihan kalau Baekhyun yang dilecehkan, apalagi orang yang melakukannya adalah Oh Sehun. Jika saja bukan Sehun yang disukai Baekhyun, Luhan sudah dari dulu menjadikan Sehun mumi hidup hidup.

"Kau yakin mau mendengarnya _hyung_ ?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias dengan bibir yang masih menyedot bubble ice miliknya. Lihat betapa menggemaskannya orang ini, dengan mata yang membelalak lucu serta pipi yang menggembung karena dipenuhi bubble. Baekhyun jadi ingin menampari Luhan karena saking gemasnya.

"Ayo cepat cerita Baekki !"

Tuntut Luhan kepada Baekhyun yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah sangat ingin bercerita sejak pagi tadi, tapi dia bingung harus mengawali ceritanya seperti apa.

"Uhm ... jadi _hyung_ , kemarin – "

"ya ya ya, kemarin kenapa ... ada apa ?"

"yakk ! _hyung_ ! jangan memotong ceritaku dulu."

"Oh oke oke lanjutkan."

Luhan mulai bersiap menyimak cerita dari Baekhyun. Sungguh demi apa, Luhan benar benar terlihat seperti orang yang akan diberi tahu tentang resep rahasia Krabby Patty.

"Jadi, kemari itu ... "

* * *

 **LuhanLuu**

 _Present story for debut_

 **Anchor**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 _Other :_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Minseok_

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Leght : Chaptered**

 **YAOI**

 **STORY FOR HUNHAN**

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Jadi, kau yang bernama Byun Baekhyun ?"_

 _Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, sesekali dia meremas telapak tangannya yang mulai berkeringat. Sehun benar benar sosok yang mengintimidasi, bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja Baekhyun bisa setegang ini._

" _Y-ya, aku Byun Baekhyun."_

 _Baekhyun memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sehun, dan yang ditangkap oleh kedua bola matanya hanyalah wajah datar Sehun yang tampan itu, serta mata hitamnya yang menatap Baekhyun penuh selidik._

" _Kenapa kau memata matai ku ?"_

 _Baekhyun membelalak. Tubuh mungilnya menegang, bagaimana Sehun tahu kalau selama ini dia selalu mencari informasi tentang dirinya, dari mulai mencari tahu nomor ponsel Sehun – yang sampai sekarang belum dia dapatkan— bahkan dia sampai mewawancarai beberapa teman serta para penggemar Sehun hanya untuk bertanya akun media sosial dan alamat tempat tinggal pria itu . Dan tetap saja hasilnya sia sia, yah akan tetap sia sia jika saja bukan karena –_

" _Kau menggunakan Luhan untuk mendapatkan informasi tentangku ?"_

 _Badan Baekhyun semakin bergetar tak karuan, manik matanya menatap tak tentu arah. Dia benar benar bingung harus menjawap apa dan bagaimana. Untuk saat ini dia merasa telah menyukai orang yang salah._

" _Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya ?"_

 _Sehun semakin memojokkannya, Baekhyun benar benar bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Jika bisa dia ingin kabur sekarang dan pulang juga, tapi jika dia melakukan hal itu sama saja dia tidak menghargai usaha Luhan yang sudah susah payah mencipatakan peluang ini untuk Baekhyun._

 _Tapi, Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengira bahwa Sehun akan semenyeramkan dan sesulit ini. Dilema berat dibawah tekanan seperti sekarang adalah hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Mau bilang apa dia pada Luhan nanti kalau dia tiba tiba memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa berbuat apapun. Apa iya dia harus bilang "Maaf hyung, kemarin aku langsung pulang juga setelah kau pulang. Jadi kami tidak sempat bicara apapun."_

 _Habis sudah dia diamuk oleh siluman rusa itu. Baekhyun tahu betul bagaimana watak Luhan, Luhan selalu punya ekspektasi tinggi dan selalu mengharapkan hasil memuaskan terhadap segala sesuatu yang dia lakukan._

" _Kau menyukaiku ?"_

 _Mati saja Baekhyun sekarang, ini pertanyaan yang paling ingin dia hindari. Jawaban seperti apa yang harus dia lontarkan, mau menyanggah sesuatu yang sudah terlihat jelas oleh Sehun ?_

" _Uhm ... ya, itu hg ... sebenarnya .."_

 _Baekhyun terlalu gugup untuk mengaku namun terlalu takut untuk menyanggah. Poor Baekhyun._

" _Ya, aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Kau memang menyukaiku—" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak untuk menatap raut ketakukan yang ditunjukan Baekhyun. Baginya itu lucu sekali._

"— _jadi sekarang apa maumu ?"_

 _Dorr. Apa mau Baekhyun ? banyak sekali yang mau dia lakukan bersama Sehun, meskipun yang paling dia inginkan adalah menjadi kekasih Sehun. Tapi tidak mungkin juga dia langsung minta dijadikan kekasih oleh Sehun, Baekhyun masih punya harga diri untuk tidak melakukan itu._

" _hg.. ak – aku cuma ingin lebih mengenalmu. Itu saja Sehun."_

 _Sehun mengernyit, ada seseorang yang ingin mengenalnya dengan lebih ? Menarik sekali, Sehun tersenyum miring._

" _Bagaimana caranya Baekhyun-ssi ?"_

 _Sehun memandang lelaki itu lekat lekat, menunggu kira kira apa yang akan dia sampaikan orang di hadapannya ini. Jika diperhatikan lebih teliti sebenarnya Baekhyun sama cantiknya seperti Luhan, namun entah kenapa pesona Luhan sedikit lebih banyak mempengaruhinya._

" _Kita bisa bertukar nomor ponsel jika kau tidak keberatan."_

 _Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, bersiap menghadapi serangan dan semprotan juga dia sudah sangat lancang untuk ukuran orang yang baru pertama kali berinteraksi. Tapi yang terjadi benar benar di luar perkiraan,_

" _Tentu, kau bisa mendapatkannya Baekhyun-ssi."_

 _Sehun menyeringai._

* * *

 **LUHAN POV.**

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah benar benar mendapat nomor ponselnya ?! _Daebakk_ !"

Seketika aku menjerit histeris sambil memeluk Baekhyun setelah mendengarnya. Sehun itu sulit sekali di tebak, aku tidak menyangka dia bisa dengan mudah memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Baekhyun. Kupikir aku harus bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk mengusahakannya demi Baekhyun.

Ini semua berkat otak cerdas Xi Luhan yang bisa mengambil kesempatan di saat yang sangat tepat. Jika kalian pikir pertemuan Baekhyun dan Sehun kemarin adalah di sengaja maupun bagian dari rencanaku, itu SALAH !

Aku sama sekali tidak mengatur pertemuan mereka saat itu, mulai dari pulang terlambat serta terjebak di kelas bersama Sehun, sampai tiba tiba Baekhyun menghampiriku di kelas. Itu semua terjadi begitu saja.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit panik saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu kelasku, kupikir dia telah melihat kejadian dimana Sehun _memakan_ jari jariku. Tapi ternyata tidak, Baekhyun baru saja sampai disana sesaat setelah Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku.

Dan saat itu, aku langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dari Sehun dengan menghampiri Baekhyun. Dan tidak lupa juga aku bilang pada Baekhyun bahwa aku yang sudah merencanakan pertemuan mereka hari itu.

Maafkan _hyung_ mu ini Baekhyun, tapi kurasa kebohonganku tidak merugikanmu. Aku tetap menyayangimu Baekki sayang.

"Ya, itu semua karenamu _hyung._ "

Baekhyun balas memelukku lebih erat. Aku ikut senang jika Baekhyun bahagia, karena Baekhyun bukan hanya sekedar teman bagiku. Baekhyun sanggup menjadi apa saja untukku, aku tersenyum dalam pelukan kami.

"Jadi, sekarang giliranmu untuk berusaha Baekki."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Ya _hyung_ , tapi berjanjilah kau akan tetap membantuku Lulu."

"Siap !"

Aku tersenyum,menegakkan tubuhku lalu mengangkat tanganku dan menempelkannya di pelipisku. Memberinya posisi hormat. Setelahnya, Baekhyun kembali memelukku.

"Kau yang terbaik _hyung_."

"Haha, tentu saja."

Balasku dengan senyum 1000 watt.

"Ngomong ngomong _hyung_ , kenapa kau memakai jam di tangan kanan ? Apa kau tidak kesusahan saat menulis ?"

* * *

Aku memandang pantulan wajahku di cermin. Setelah kembali dari kantin tadi, aku buru buru berlari ke toilet dan meninggalkan Baekhyun, tidak tahu kenapa tiba tiba perutku terasa mulas keterlaluan. _Apa ini_ _karena aku terlalu banyak makan tadi_ – pikirku. Aku ingat bahwa aku tadi juga sempat memakan separuh porsi nasi goreng milik Baekhyun dan roti isi beserta bubble ice miliknya.

Setelah melepas jam tanganku, aku membasuh tanganku dengan air dari kran wastafel, seketika pandanganku tertuju pada lebam yang berada di pergelangan tangan kananku. Aku jadi teringat tentang pertanyaan Baekhyun,

" _Ngomong ngomong hyung, kenapa kau memakai jam di tangan kanan ? Apa kau tidak kesusahan saat menulis ?"_

Aku mendengus sebal. Tentu saja aku harus memakai jam tanganku di sebelah kanan, kalau tidak ingin _kissmark_ buatan Sehun ini terlihat oleh orang lain apalagi Baekhyun.

Jika mengingat Sehun, rasanya ingin sekali aku menenggelamkannya ke toilet. Dia sudah membuat banyak kesusahan untukku, lihat. Karena perbuatan Sehun pada leherku dua hari lalu, aku jadi harus selalu menggunakan syal ataupun pakaian dengan _turtle neck_ kemana mana, bahkan di sekolah. Mana bekas dari Sehun ini sangat susah hilang, sudah hampir 3 hari berlalu namun _kissmark kissmark_ ini sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda tanda memudar sedikit pun. Di tambah lagi sekarang aku harus selalu mengenakan jam tanganku di sebelah kanan. Menyusahkan.

Tanpa sadar aku mengelus tanda keunguan itu, tanpa bisa dicegah ingatanku kembali dimana saat Sehun tengah menghisap tanganku kemarin. Pipiku memanas memikirkan bagaimana ekspresi Sehun saat itu, dengan segera aku menggelenggkan kepalaku berusaha menghentikan kerja otakku yang tengah memutar kembali ingatan nista itu.

"Hey, kenapa kau ?"

Dengan cepat aku mengangkat kepalaku setelah mendengar suara baritone yang akhir akhir ini menggangguku. Saat aku kembali menatap cermin, saat itulah pandangan kami bertemu. Ya, aku melihat Sehun di sana, berada di belakangku dan jangan lupakan seringaian menyebalkan tertoreh di wajah tampannya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai _kissmark_ pemberianku, sampai sampai kau menatapinya hingga pipimu memerah seperti itu."

Aku melotot.

"Aku tidak menyukainya jika kau mau tahu !"

Kurasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangku. Sehun. Aku bisa melihatnya lewat cermin ini kalau saat ini dia tengah memeluk tubuh kecilku dari belakang, aku merasakan hembusan nafas panasnya di sekitar leherku ketika dia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kiriku.

Aku masih diam,iris mata kami saling menatap lewat pantulan cermin seolah mencoba menyelami pikiran masing masing. Dan aku membiarkannya memelukku sambil menunggu apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak yakin tentang itu Luhan."

Sehun mulai mengulum telinga kiriku, perlahan dia menjilatnya lalu memberikan kecupan kecupan kecil namun terasa begitu panas dan sensual untukku. Sehun melakukannya dengan amat lembut, aku belum pernah merasakan sensasi yang seperti ini, perlakuan lembut Sehun membuatku tidak ingin menolak apapun yang dilakukannya terhadapku. Aku mulai menutup kelopak mataku saat Sehun mulai menggigiti serta mengulum telingaku.

"Eeenggh ... Sehhuunh mmh."

Tangan tangan Sehun yang tadinya tengah mengelus pinggangku kini mulai menjalar naik, berusaha melonggarkan dasiku dan melepas kaitan kancing kemejaku.

"Aaahhh Ssehun ... jangan ngh buka enggh."

Susah payah aku berusaha berbicara padanya agar jangan sampai merusak tatanan seragamku di tengan suara suara aneh yang terus saja keluar dari bibirku. Namun Sehun seakan tuli dan terus melanjutkan aksinya, dia berhasil melonggarkan blazerku dan membuatnya menggantung pada pergelangan tanganku.

Dia melakukannya dengan cepat, hingga tak terasa sekarang dasiku sudah terlepas dan dua kancing bagian atas kemejaku sudah terbuka. Kalian bertanya bagaimana perasaanku sekarang ? Rasanya jantungku seakan jatuh ke dasar, kakiku terasa tak bertulang saat ini. Mungkin jika bukan karena pelukan Sehun pada pinggangku, bisa dipastikan aku sudah mencium lantai sekarang.

Sehun mengangkat daguku dan membuatku menatap ke arah cermin. Dan yang kulihat sekarang adalah aku, berada dalam pelukan Oh Sehun dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Dengan kemeja yang awut awutan, rambut yang berantakan, wajah yang memerah dan dipenuhi peluh serta bibirku yang terbuka karena tengah memasok oksigen.

 _Hwaaa ... Mama, kenapa Luhan jadi begini ? Maafkan Luhannie Mama._

"Lihat dirimu Luhan, kau sangat menggoda jika kau mau tahu."

Sehun mulai melonggarkan kemejaku, membuat bahu kiri ku terekspos dan tertangkap oleh manik hitam Sehun. Sehun memandanginya dalam dalam dan sudah bisa di duga bahwa kini giliran bahuku yang akan digarapnya.

"Oohh ssh ... enggh Sehh-hunh aammhh."

Bibirku kembali mengeluarkan suara suara aneh saat Sehun mulai menghisap bahuku, sedangkan tangan tangannya kembali mengusap pinggang dan perutku dengan cara yang begitu panas.

"Sehhuun jangan lagi ahh ... janganh _kissmark_ ngh lagih."

Memang sudah pada dasarnya Sehun itu keparat. Jadilah dia tetap dengan gencar membuat tanda tanda baru di bahuku, sesekali dia menghisap atau menggigitnya terlalu keras. Si bodoh ini tidak tahu kalau itu sakit.

"Aaanggh ..."

Dia selesai. Mengecup mesra sekilas pipiku lalu menatapku melalui cermin wastafel. Matanya menajam saat melihatku.

"Kau sudah berani memata mataiku, lalu memberikan informasinya kepada temanmu itu tanpa seijinku. Kau akan membayarnya nanti rusa nakal."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dariku, sesaat aku merasa limbung namun dengan cepat aku meraih pinggiran wastafel untuk kujadikan penopang. Terlihat Sehun dedang merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit kusut dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Rapikan dirimu sebelum kembali ke kelas, kau tidak ingin dikira habis bercinta kan."

Bajingan kau Sehun.

* * *

 **To be continue**

Hallo !

Hehehe saya seneng banget loh baca review kalian sampe senyum senyum sendiri. Gak nyangka cerita saya punya apresiasi yang rata rata baik. Iihh thankyuuu kalian :*

Ternyata seperti ini sensasi baca review, geli geli gimana gitu. Maklumlah, saya author baru :D Saya masih belum berani balas review kalian satu satu. Masih malu tauuuu ~

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua, ini bener bener supplay semangat buat saya dan jadilah saya menyelesaikan chapter ini satu malam dan langsung publish. Hwiiihhh

Untuk yang minta fast update, ini sudah dan yang merasa kalao masih kurang panjang, aduhh ... saya bingung harus panjang yang kaya gimana lagi.

So ... Sorry for typo chagiya ~

 **Thank you for your review, follow or favorite**

 _Eunmi762/nik4nik/desi/Hlove/Albino's Deer/HanRa721/Hyebinbaekyeolshipper/Kimberlly XiaoLu/Menglupi/alvinamuchtar/devil meet demon/hyejin .9/jayoung552/nazmatulazr18/xiaoHimeLu/LuhanLuhan/Arifahohse/Seravin509/Ohseh/xdhinnie0595/Nirmalla Angel's270/hunexohan/soohunmifan/Novey/hztaokaixoxo/JYHYunho/xandeer._

 **LuhanLuu**

 **160103 – 1:24**


	4. Chapter 4

_The happiest people do not necessarily have the best of everything, they just make the best of everything that comes along the way._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **LUHAN POV.**

Aku menatapi pantulan diriku pada air kolam, dapat kulihat dengan jelas bahwa aku ini anak Mama yang paling tampan, namun kenapa hanya aku yang bisa melihat ketampanan yang di anugerahkan Tuhan padaku. Semua orang bilang – termasuk Mama dan Baba, mereka mengatakan kalau aku ini cantik, imut, lucu, menggemaskan dan ungkapan ungkapan menyebalkan lainnya yang seharusnya diperuntukan untuk anak perempuan. Bahkan Baekhyun saja bilang kalau Haowen (adik laki lakiku yang usianya baru akan genap 6 tahun bulan depan) lebih tampan dariku.

Hell, aku hanya perlu menambah tinggi badanku dan meniruskan pipiku sedikit lagi agar terlihat lebih jantan. Namun sayangnya susu penambah tinggi badan yang kuminum itu hasilnya hanyalah mitos, tinggi badanku tidak bertambah sesenti pun, susu itu malah membuatku terlihat seperti beruang. Dan jadwal diet yang kujalani selama ini juga sama sekali tidak berhasil menguruskan pipiku, ini yang paling membuatku murka. Hanya pinggangku saja yang makin mengurus dan itu membuatku memiliki lekuk tubuh seperti Mama. Dan pula, Mama itu wanita, jadi aku punya lekuk tubuh seperti wanita. Demi kerang ajaib ... WANITA ! OHH NO !

Aku menendang nendangkan kakiku yang separuhnya telah terendam air kolam dengan brutal. Kenapa jika di saat saat seperti ini aku selalu teringat Sehun, membuatku semakin kesal saja. Jujur, aku sedikit iri dengan Sehun – hanya SEDIKIT – Sehun itu begitu .. ngg tampan dan berkharisma, tapi menurutku wajah Sehun itu terlihat terlalu tua untuk ukuran anak tingkat dua SMA. Dia terlihat lebih cocok menjadi senior tampan di universitas, oh oh atau menjadi CEO di sebuah perusahaan. Uhh pasti Sehun akan terlihat lebih _sexy_ dengan setelan jas mahal dan dasi kencang serta sepatu mengkilapnya , jangan lupa kacamata hitam untuknya. Kenapa di bayanganku sekarang Sehun jadi lebih mirip model -_-

YAKK !

Kenapa kita sekarang jadi menghayal tentang siluman serigala itu. Jelas jelas aku, Xi Luhan. Lebih cocok menggunakan jas jas mahal serta sepatu sepatu mengkilap itu, jangan lupa kacamata hitamnya. Kemarin aku barusaja mengubah warna rambutku yang semula berwarna _light brown_ menjadi hitam, haha dan setelahnya aku menghabiskan waktu berjam jam untuk berkaca bersama rambut baruku, tentu saja dengan sedikit pujian disana sini, seperti " _Aww aku tampan sekali ya Tuhan." "Rambut hitam ini sangat cocok dengan aura jantanku." "Bersiaplah kalian para gadis. HAHAHA."_

Jangan bilang aku terlalu berlebihan memuji diriku sendiri. Luhan ini anak baik teman, aku tidak suka bicara bohong ataupun mengatakan hal hal yang bukan kenyataan. Aku bilang begitu karena memang pada faktanya aku ini TAMPAN. Kris saja bilang begitu, dia dengan sangat ikhlas mengatakan kalau aku ini tampan – setelah aku bilang aku akan menjadikannya kekasih sehabis lulus SMA.

Tentu saja aku tidak serius dengan kata kataku. Kris menyatakan perasaannya padaku saat dia tengah memiliki seorang kekasih. Laki laki. Atlet Wushu. Lebih tinggi dariku. Wajahnya menyeramkan seperti Panda mabuk. Huang Zitao. Mau cari mati kalau aku benar benar menjadikan Kris sebagai kekasihku, aku bisa saja di banting tiba tiba oleh Tao saat sedang buang air, mengingat kelas Tao yang letaknya paling dekat dengan toilet.

Aku yakin kalian tidak rela kalau Pangeran ini menyelesaikan riwayatnya disini.

Ngomong ngomong soal Sehun, aku sama sekali belum mendapat kesempatan untuk membalas perbuatannya padaku. Lagipula aku belum punya pikiran tentang apa yang akan kulakukan untuk membalasnya. Apa iya aku juga harus melakukan seperti apa yang dia lakukan padaku beberapa waktu lalu, mulai dari menggigit lehernya, menghisap tangannya sampai menandai bah – TIDAKKKK ! Bisa bisa aku akan ditembak mati oleh Sehun.

Bagaimana juga tentang hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, sudah sampai tahap mana mereka ? Baekhyun benar benar superrrr karena bisa tahan menghadapi makhluk seperti Sehun. Hah, aku hanya bisa berharap semoga Baekhyun dan Sehun segera meresmikan hubungan mereka, agar aku bisa cepat cepat terbebas dari Oh Sehun.

Semoga.

* * *

 **LuhanLuu**

 _Present story for debut_

 **Anchor**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 _Other :_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Minseok_

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Leght : Chaptered**

 **YAOI**

 **STORY FOR HUNHAN**

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Drrt Drrt ... Drrt Drrt

Aku merasakan ponselku bergetar di genggamanku, aku baru saja selesai berlatih sepak bola untuk kompetisi tahunan antar SMA yang akan digelar sebentar lagi. Dan sekarang aku sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhku di salah satu bangku penonton sambil mengantri giliran untuk membersihkan. Kenapa aku harus mengantri ? Ada seseorang yang berani membuat Pangeran Luhan mengantri ? Ada, dan itu adalah si Pangeran dari kegelapan alias Kim Jongin. Dia dengan terang terangan mengatakan kalau aku harus mandi di urutan yang paling akhir karena dia bilang mandiku itu terlalu lama. Aku teringat kejadian kemarin, dimana Kai – dia maunya dipanggil begitu – mengomeliku habis habisan.

" _Kau pikir ini sauna hah ? Keringatku rasanya sudah berubah menjadi sekental liur Monggu dan Janggu. Kenapa kau mandi lama sekali. Dasar feminim !"_

Dan juga,

" _Lihat lihat, bahkan peralatan mandimu itu banyak sekali ! KENAPA KAU BAWA LULUR ? Jangan bilang kalau kau mandi lama sekali karena menggunakan benda ini."_

Seperti ini juga,

" _Astaga Luhan, untung saja kau cantik. Kalau tidak mungkin sudah daritadi aku – apa apa ? jangan menatapku seperti itu rusa jelek."_

Dan setelahnya aku menonjokinya sampai babak belur, namun beberapa saat setelah itu aku menangis meraung raung karena tangan yang kugunakan untuk memukuli Kai tadi membengkak dan merah. Itu sakit sekali tauuu. Alhasil, teman teman satu clubku yang menjadi saksi adegan berdarah ini malah kelabakan menolongku. Bukannya menolong Kai yang jelas jelas sedang porak poranda. _Poor_ Kai, rasakan itu.

Pesona Luhan memang tidak bisa diragukan lagi, karena akulah manusia paling memukau di dataran Korea ini. HAHAHA ~

 _From : Unknown number_

 _Dimana kau sekarang ?_

 _Cepat balas dan jangan berani mengabaikan pesanku Luhan._

Siapa orang ini ? berani sekali memerintahku, tidak tahu diri sekali. Segera aku mengetik balasan panjang lebar untuknya yang berisi omelan serta makian untuk entah kepada siapapun pemiik nomor tak dikenal ini. Namun belum sempat aku selesai dengan semua kalimat jahatku, satu lagi notifikasi pesan baru muncul di layar ponselku.

 _From : Unknwn number_

 _Ini Oh Sehun_

 _Cepat balas dan jangan coba untuk berbohong._

 _What the –_ Oh Sehun mengirimiku pesan ? Mau apa lagi Tuan muda Oh itu ? Tapi tidak heran jika ini memang Oh Sehun, terlihat sekali dari kata katanya yang hukumnya mutlak harus dibalas. Sangat Oh Sehun, bahkan dalam menulis pesan pun dia tetap arogan, ugh aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa dia saat bertukar pesan dengan Baekhyun.

Apa yang harus kukatakan ? Apa aku harus menipunya dan mengatakan kalau aku sedang berlibur ke rumah nenek di China bersama Mama. Hey ingat, Luhan kalian ini orang kaya _darling._

Tapi meskipun aku orang kaya, tidak masuk akal sekali jika kau baru saja pulang sekolah 1jam lalu sekarang mengaku sedang berada di China, penerbangan macam apa yang aku yang jalani hingga sampai di China dengan waktu yang kurang dari satu jam. Aku bukan Nobita yang seenaknya meminta bantuan pada Doraemon.

Lagipula jika aku berbohong pada Sehun, itu terdengar seperti ajakan ribut untuk pemuda itu.

 _To : Unknown number_

 _Lapangan sepak bola sekolah._

Baiklah, bersiap menerima serangan untuk Xi Luhan.

* * *

 **SEHUN POV.**

"Hey, mau sampai kapan kau tidur disini ?"

Aku menepuk nepuk pelan pipi Luhan yang tengah terdidur di salah satu tribun penonton, ternyata membangunkan bayi itu tidak semudah bayanganku, apalagi kalau yang kau bangunkan adalah bayi besar macam Luhan.

Bisa bisanya dia tertidur di tempat seperti ini padahal teman teman satu clubnya yang lain tengah membersihkan diri, memangnya dia tidak butuh mandi. Membangunkan bayi rusa ini butuh tenaga besar asal kalian tahu. Dia yang habis berlatih kenapa jadi aku yang lelah.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku, menimang nimang apa yang harus kulakukan agar lelaki kecil ini mau bangun. _Apa aku harus berteriak di depan mukanya ?_ – pikirku, sepertinya itu patut dicoba. Ya silahkan saja kalian yang coba dan kujamin setelahnya kalian akan mendapat tendangan telak darinya tepat di mulutmu.

Akhirnya aku memilih untuk mengganggu tidur cantiknya. Aku semakin mempersempit jarak diantara kami, perlahan aku mulai mengecupi pipi berisinya ini – dengan sedikit tekanan tentu saja. Hey, aku ini berniat menggangggunya, bukan memang ingin mencium pipinya. Oke, baiklah aku memang sedikit menikmati ini. SEDIKIT !

Beberapa menit sejak aku terus mengecupi pipi kiri maupun kanannya bergantian, Luhan belum menunjukan tanda tanda kehidupan. Dia benar benar tidur seperti orang mati.

Akhirnya, lidahku ikut andil. Aku mulai menjilati pipi kanannya, terkadang menggigitnya pelan sedangkan tanganku mengusap pipi kirinya dengan sering. Kenapa aku jadi terlihat seperti ibunya, tidak tidak. Aku ini terlihat seperti – mm masternya, ya masternya.

Master paling beruntung karena memiliki slave se imut dan se menggemaskan Luhan. Duh, apa yang ada di otakku sekarang.

Kurasakan dia mulai menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, aku semakin gencar menciumi pipinya karena sebentar lagi aku yakin dia akan bangun lengkap dengan teriakan yang terdengar seperti –

"Yak ! DASAR CABUL ! Apa yang kau lakukan, keparat ?!

Seperti itu.

Dengan brutal dia mulai memukuliku sambil meneriakiku kata kata – cabul,mesum,brengsek dll – yang membuatku terkesan bagai pemerkosa anak di bawah umur. Apanya yang di bawah umur, jelas jelas dia itu sudah tua kecuali untuk tingkah lakunya yang tidak lebih dewasa dari keponakanku.

"Hei berhenti – argh Luhan berhenti atau aku akan benar benar memperkosamu ?"

Luhan dengan segera menghentikan pukulannya sekaligus menghentikan nafasnya juga, namun hanya sesaat. Mungkin dia terkejut dengan kata kataku barusan, aku saja tidak habis pikir apalagi dia yang IQ nya di bawah rata rata.

Kenapa jika di dekat Luhan aku melakukan hal hal konyol dan tidak masuk akal sama sekali. Kenapa aku terkesan menjadi orang yang sangat mesum apabila sudah menyangkut Luhan, karena demi apapun Luhan itu seperti memiliki bakat alami dalam membuat orang orang ingin bertindak hal hal yang cukup jauh padanya.

Dan yang tidak bisa dipercaya, aku adalah salah satu dari orang orang itu. Kau benar benar tidak terselamatkan Luhan.

"Kenapa kau seenaknya menciumku hah ?!"

Lihat. Luhan itu sangat _adorable_ , bahkan di saat murka pun dia tetap terlihat menggemaskan. Pipinya yang gembul itu menjadi merah danmatanya yang bening melotot serta bibirnya yang ah sungguh _sexy_ dengan warna peach alami sedang menggerutu mengeluarkan berbagai macam bahasa hewan yang hanya dia dan hewan yang tahu.

"Baru kali ini kau marah padaku, biasanya kau akan diam saja ketika aku menyentuhmu."

"Itu karena mereka jadi memperhatikan kita, BUODOH !"

Teriaknya garang dengan tangan yang sesekali menunjuk ke arah kerumunan anggota anggota klub sepak bola lainnya. Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas, memang tampak sekali kalau mereka itu tengah memperhatikanku dan Luhan sambil saling berbisik, atau melakukan trend sepanjang masa yaitu bergosip. Dasar mulut wanita.

"Jadi jika tidak ada mereka kau tidak akan marah kalau kucium ?"

Mata rusanya melebar dan dalam sepersekian detik tangannya sudah mendarat dengan tampan di kepalaku.

"Argghh ... _shit._ Kau pikir tangan gemukmu itu tidak sakit ha ?"

"Brengsek, tanganku tidak gemuk sialaannnn !"

Sebenarnya dia ini anak siapa ? manusia atau bukan ? kenapa tingkahnya aneh sekali. Benar benar manusia bar bar, kasihan sekali lelaki yang akan menjadi kekasihnya nanti. Luhan pasti tidak akan laku jika tetap dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini _, dan saat itulah hanya aku yang akan menjadi lelaki_ _menyedihkan itu_ – pikirku.

Kalian paham dengan maksudku ?

"Aku cuma berniat membangunkanmu. Sekarang sudah giliranmu untuk mandi Luhan."

Rusa itu merengut, imut sekali. "Setidaknya gunakan cara yang normal Sehun."

Aku mendengus malas.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa jam aku mencobanya. Sebenarnya kau tidur atau pingsan."

Dia hanya tersenyum 10.000 volt. Tangannya bergerak mengusap pelan puncak kepalaku yang terkena hantamannya tadi, wajahnya terlihat merasa bersalah sekali kepadaku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum meski tipis sekali. Ini nyaman, tangannya yang mengelus rambutku mencipatakan hawa hangat di sekitarku. _Seperti saat – tidak jangan mengingatnya dia sekarang._

Perlahan Luhan menarik kembali tangannya, dia terlihat kikuk saat kami saling bertatapan. Dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, terlihat dari bibirnya yang sempat membuka namun tertutup kembali. Jika bisa mungkin aku sudah menelan Luhan daritadi, dia terlalu menggugah selera.

"Aku akan menemanimu mandi."

Dengan itu aku menyeretnya tanpa mempedulikan protes darinya.

* * *

 **LUHAN POV.**

Sekarang aku sedang berada di ruang ganti, sedang duduk manis dengan Oh Sehun di depanku yang tengah mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk di tangannya. Sehun benar benar menemaniku mandi – namun tidak sampai ikut masuk ke tempat shower. Yang benar saja kalau dia ikut masuk, berarti dia ingin kucekik.

Aku sedikit tersipu dengan perlakuannya, tidak menyangka Oh Sehun yang dingin dan arogan bisa selembut ini. Dia benar benar melayaniku, mulai dari membantuku memakai pakaian – kecuali celana , mengeringkan rambutku, memakaikan sepatuku dan sekarang dia sedang bersiap membantu mengemasi barang barangku.

Kenapa dia memperlakukanku seolah aku ini kekasihnya ? Apa pesonaku memang sekuat ini.

Sehun menyisir rambut depanku dengan jari jarinya. "Kau harus menemaniku sore ini."

Aku mendongak menatapnya sambil memiringkan kepalaku.

"Kenapa harus ?"

"Karena aku sudah berbuat baik padamu."

"Jadi kau sedang meminta imbalan ?"

"Tidak."

Aku mendengus. "Lalu ?"

Dia menangkup pipiku dengan kedua tangannya. "Anggap saja ini balas budi, okey." Lalu mengecup daguku.

"Ayo pergi."

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV.**

Kini mereka telah sampai di sebuah panti asuhan kecil. Terlihat beberapa anak anak kecil sedang bermain ditemani para suster mereka. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di pekarangan panti, dengan sendirinya anak anak itu segera menepi sambil menatapi mobil tersebut, menerka nerka siapa kira kira yang akan keluar setelah pintu mobil itu dibuka.

"Sehun hyung !"

Anak anak kecil itu langsung mengerubungi Sehun sesaat setelah pemuda itu keluar dari mobil. Sehun tersenyum, senang sekali mengetahui bahwa adik adiknya ini ternyata sangat merindukannya. Dia memang sudah beberapa bulan tidak mengunjungi mereka, ia hanya sesekali mampir sebentar sekedar mengantarkan dana tunjangan untuk menjamin kelangsungan hidup adik adiknya disini.

"Thehun hyung gendong."

Anak yang terlihat paling kecil diantara yang lainnya itu sibuk menarik narik kecil celana Sehun. Senyum Sehun semakin terkembang, segera diangkatnya tubuh bocah kecil itu dan langsung disambut pekikan girang oleh adiknya itu.

"Hey Ziyu, kau merindukanku ?"

Bocah kecil bernama Ziyu itu mengangguk heboh. "Ziyu rindu thekali sama hyung."

"Hyung juga sangat rindu padamu adik kecil." Ucapnya sambil mencubit hidung mungil Ziyu.

Terlalu sibuk bermesraan dengan Ziyu hingga Sehun baru sadar bahwa adik adiknya yang lain tidak lagi mengerumuninya, Sehun sedikit kebingungan awalnya namun tidak lagi saat irisnya menangkap, Luhan yang tengah berjongkok dengan adik adiknya yang sedang mencubiti pipinya, memeluknya bahkan menciumnya.

Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan sedang kewalahan menghadapi adik adiknya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu. Namun senyum dan tawa selalu menguar darinya meskipun Luhan sedang susah payah menghentikan hujaman ciuman dari adik adiknya itu, tapi tampaknya itu sia sia saja melihat adik adiknya itu terus saja menempeli Luhan seperti saat mereka menempeli manusia salju.

"Dia cantik sekali Sehun, siapa dia ?"

Suara ini. Suara yang selalu Sehun rindukan, suara yang selalu terdengar penuh kasih sayang dan perhatian untuknya.

"Bibi Sung ..."

Wanita yang seperti malaikat untuknya itu kini berada di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan lembut dengan senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Tampak sekali dia juga merindukan putranya ini.

"Aku merindukanmu bi ..."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Sehun, siapa dia ?"

Tatapan Bibi Sung mengarah Luhan yang tengah sibuk menghafal nama satu persatu anak asuhnya.

"Dia Luhan."

"Nama yang indah, dia kekasihmu nak ?"

Sehun terdiam. Terlalu bingung dengan pertanyaan dari bibinya dan jawaban yang akan dia berikan. Bisa dibilang dia sedikit gugup sekarang ? Gugup karena pertanyaan seperti itu ? Ini bukan Oh Sehun sekali. Bibi Sung yang melihat anaknya kebingungan hanya mengulum senyum.

"Baiklah aku akan menganggapnya begitu."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tahu sekali kalau bibinya ini sedang menggodanya. Tanpa melihatpun Sehun tahu kalau bibinya tengah memasang senyum jahil.

"Ajak Luhan masuk Sehun, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya di dalam." Setelahnya, Bibi Sung kembali masuk ke dalam panti.

* * *

"Luhan."

Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang sedang terduduk sambil memangku salah satu adiknya yang tengah serius mendengarkan cerita Luhan, Sehun yakin cerita Luhan itu penuh khayalan dan tidak masuk akal.

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun di depannya dengan senyum yang menampakan seluruh gigi depannya, dia menurunkan Daehan – nama bocah yang dipangku oleh Luhan. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk membantunya berdiri dan membersihkan wajah Luhan yang sedikit terkena debu karena terlalu lama bermain.

"Sehun jangan pulang dulu, aku masih mau disini."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan _deer eyes_ supernya yang sungguh demi Neptunus membuatnya berkali kali kali kali lipat lebih menggemaskan, jika saja adik adiknya tidak sedang disini mungkin dia sudah menghujani wajah Luhan dengan ciuman ciuman panas.

"Siapa bilang kita akan pulang hm ?" Ujar Sehun sambil mengusap rahang Luhan lembut.

"Jadi, kita tidak pulang sekarang ?"

Senyum Luhan semakin melebar mendengarnya. Luhan menyukai tempat ini, dia suka interaksinya dengan anak anak itu, membuatnya jadi merindukan adiknya, Haowen.

"Ayo masuk."

* * *

Luhan sedikit kagum sesaat setelah masuk ke dalam panti. Ruangan ini seperti memang sengaja disiapkan khusus untuk acara ulang tahun, sederhana namun ini indah menurut Luhan. Meja makan besar yang melintang di tengah ruangan, dengan banyak makanan dan kue kue kering serta dinding yang dihias dengan beberapa balon. Cukup untuk membuat kesan hangat disini.

Setelah Luhan duduk di salah satu kursi di sebelah Sehun, terlihat seorang wanita yang sedikit tua namun masih terlihat cantik, memasuki ruangan. Dia duduk tepat di hadapan Luhan yang sedang menatap ke arah wanita itu.

"Kau semakin cantik kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini Luhan _-ssi_ ."

"eh ?"

Luhan menatap bingung ke arah wanita tersebut. Seingatnya dia baru melihatnya dan belum sempat berkenalan dengan orang ini, tapi bagaimana orang ini bisa tahu namanya. _Jangan jangan dia salah satu penggemarku, setenar itukah aku ? wah aku memang digemari di segala usia dari anak anak hingga orang tua – pikir Luhan._

Luhan hanya membalas perkataan wanita itu dengan senyum canggung.

"Namaku Sungyeon, kau bisa memanggilku bibi Sung. Dan jika kau heran darimana aku tahu namamu, Sehun yang memberitahuku."

 _Oh bibi Sung tau namaku dari Sehun, jadi dia bukan penggemarku -_-_

"Bisa kita mulai acaranya ?"

* * *

 **LUHAN POV.**

"Sekarang saatnya meniup lilin untuk yang berulang tahun."

Bibi Sung berucap dengan heboh dan di tanggapi tak kalah semangat oleh adik adik kecil disini, mereka bersorak dengan heboh sambil memegang kadonya masing masing. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya ikut berteriak teriak sambil bertepuk tangan. Padahal aku tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya yang berulang tahun. -_-'

"Luhan _-ssi,_ bisa tolong aku membawakan kue ini ?"

Terlihat Bibi Sung sedikit kewalahan membawa tart yang cukup besar itu, dengan segera aku menghampirinya dan mengambil alih tart dengan lilin lilin yang sudah menyala itu dari tangannya. Bibi Sung menggiringku berjalan menuju ke tempat dudukku yang ada di samping Sehun, beliau berhenti dan aku pun juga ikut berhenti. Aku sedikit kebingungan saat aku tengah berdiri tepat di sebelah Sehun.

"Sekarang kau bisa berdoa dulu sebelum meniup lilinnya Sehun _-ah_."

Hah ?

Sehun- _ah_ ?

Jadi, daritadi sebenarnya aku sedang berada di pesta ulang tahun ... Sehun ? Begitu ?

Sehun perlahan bangkit dari kursinya dan berhadapan tepat denganku yang sekarang membawa kue tart miliknya, hampir saja dia akan memejamkan mata untuk berdo'a namun aku lebih dulu angkat bicara.

"Yak ! Sehun, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kaulah yang berulang tahun ?"

Sehun memutar malas bola matanya. "Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu ? Sudah bagus aku mengajakmu kemari."

Aku merengut dan menghentakan kakiku kesal. "Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali sih ! Paling tidak jika kau memberitahuku tadi aku bisa memberi ucapan selamat padamu lebih awal."

"Oh, jadi kau ingin jadi orang yang paling awal memberikan ucapan selamat padaku ?"

"B-bukan begituuuu ..." kenapa pipiku jadi panas sekali sekarang.

Sehun mengulas senyum, dia benar benar tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum semenjak kami sampai disini.

Dia mengusak rambutku sambil menatapku lembut. "Sudahlah Luhan, sekarang biarkan aku meniup lilinku okey ?"

Ditatap seperti itu oleh Sehun membuatku kepalaku mengangguk dengan sendirinya. Kenapa aku jadi seperti anak kucing yang dielus kepalanya saja langsung menurut. Aku kan manly.

Sedangkan bibi Sung sedikit terkekeh melihat perdebatan kecil kami.

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV.**

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang panti, terlihat Luhan yang tengah duduk di pangkuan Sehun sedangkan Sehun memeluknya dari belakang. Posisi seperti ini memang terasa janggal untuk Luhan namun tidak bagi Sehun, karena memang ini permintaan Sehun. Dia bilang sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuknya.

"ng .. Sehun, bisa aku duduk di bangku saja ?"

Luhan sedikit menggeliat, bukan apa apa sebenarnya namun dengan berada pada posisi sedekat ini dengan Sehun membuat perutnya serasa digelitiki dan rongga dadanya seperti dipenuhi gelembung gelembung soda.

"Tidak. Kau sudah janji Lu."

Lu ? Luhan mendengus, menurutnya panggilan itu terlalu manja untuknya. Tapi jika boleh jujur, dia sedikit menyukai panggilan itu kalau Sehun yang mengucapkan.

"Sehun, mm ... aku boleh tanya sesuatu ?"

Sehun hanya bergumam menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan, dia meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan Luhan sambil sesekali mencuri ciuman dari pipi gembul pria mungil itu.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak Baekhyun saja saat kesini ? Kenapa malah mengajakku ?"

Sehun yang tadinya tengah mengecupi leher Luhan menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. Dia menatap Luhan yang juga sedang menatapnya, mereka diam untuk beberapa saat. Sehun memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan memilih untuk memandang ke depan.

"Entahlah, satu satunya yang kuinginkan saat itu adalah merayakan ulang tahunku ... bersamamu. Aku tidak berpikir untuk mengajak orang lain selain kau "

Mulut Sehun mengungkapkannya tanpa bisa ia cegah, sebenarnya sedikit gengsi mengakui hal ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sehun memang sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu di hari ulang tahunnya bersama Luhan. Hanya bersama pria cantik ini.

"Lagipula kurasa kau pun juga tidak keberatan untuk ini, bahkan kelihatannya kau lebih bahagia dariku."

Luhan hanya tersenyum lebar untuk membalas pernyataan Sehun. Hari ini dia memang sangat senang sekali, ini pertama kalinya dia pergi ke panti asuhan dan melakukan interaksi langsung sedekat ini dengan adik adik kecil di panti. Biasanya dia hanya pergi ke panti asuhan saat Mama dan Babanya mengadakan bakti sosial, itupun dia hanya sekedar melihat.

"Karena kau merasa sangat bahagia hari ini. Bolehkah aku membuat satu _kissmark_ lagi di tengkukmu ?"

Sehun memang tidak jauh jauh dari hal dewasa.

* * *

 **To be continue**

Hallo kalian !

Saya kembali bersama chapter 4. Hehe :D

Maafkan saya yang ngaret updatenya, soalnya liburan udah abis jadi memaksa saya kembali ke rutinitas sekolah. Sekarang pun saya lagi mau menghadapi ujian praktek, maklumlah kelas udah XII.

Chapter 4 ini agak panjang dari biasanya meskipun dikit, omong omong :D

Terima kasih para readers dan reviewers yang sudah mendukung saya, terima kasih banyak.

Saya masih belum berani bales review kalian para reviewers tersayang, karena setiap saya mau ngetik balesan selalu aja jawabannya nguar entah kemana, saking senengnya. Jadi bukannya gara gara sombong.

Oke, terima kasih sekali lagi dan maaf untuk typo :*

 **LuhanLuu**

 **160107 – 19:59**


	5. Chapter 5

_Life must be between expectations and beliefs. Because surely come after happiness._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **BAEKHYUN POV.**

Hari ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan untukku, ah tidak. Maksudku untuk kami, aku dan Luhan _hyung._ Kalian pasti tahu kenapa aku tampak begitu senang, hari ini aku, Byun Baekhyun mendapatkan nomor ponsel pribadi Oh Sehun. Kalian dengar ... Oh Sehun. Oh my ...

Aku benar benar harus berterimakasih pada rusa kecilku sekaligus sahabat terbaikku, Luhan. Dia itu lebih dari sekedar teman buatku, dia bisa menjadi apapun asal itu untukku. Saat dia bilang dia akan membantuku untuk mendapatkan Oh Sehun, aku sedikit meragukannya dan meragukan diriku sendiri. Tapi dia sungguh melakukannya, dia berusaha membuktikan kalau Oh Sehun itu juga manusia, manusia yang juga menyukai kasih sayang.

Luhan membuat kemajuan besar untuk hubungan kami, jika bukan karena dia aku dan Sehun tidak akan bisa seperti sekarang. Saat ini kami sedang bertukar pesan, yah hanya obrolan ringan untuk membunuh kebosanan, ternyata Oh Sehun itu cukup ramah – menurutku. Walaupun dia lebih sering membalas pesanku dengan jawaban singkat, tapi itu sudah cukup membuatku senang.

 _To : Oh Sehun_

 _Sehun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?_

 _From : Oh Sehun_

 _Sedang membalas pesanmu._

 _To : Oh Sehun_

 _Haha, ada hal lain yang kau kerjakan ?_

 _From : Oh Sehun_

 _Aku sedang mengemudi._

 _To : Oh Sehun_

 _Hah ? kau sedang mengemudi ? Kenapa masih membalas pesanku, itu bahaya._

 _Pesan yang ini tidak perlu dibalas._

Dia bertukar pesan sambil mengemudi ? Dasar bodoh ! Apa dia tidak tahu kalau itu berbahaya dan melanggar peraturan lalu lintas. Eh ? Tapi meskipun dia mengemudi, dia tetap menyempatkan diri membalas pesanku. Ugh ... bolehkah aku sedikit percaya diri.

Kyaaaaaa ... ! Ini hebat sekalii, kenapa rasanya dadaku berdebar debar seperti ada badai di dalam paru paruku. Pipiku panas sekali rasanya, duh Luhan _hyung_ aku ingin memelukmu sekarang.

Sehun.

Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu menyukaiku.

* * *

 **LuhanLuu**

 _Present story for debut_

 **Anchor**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 _Other :_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Minseok_

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Leght : Chaptered**

 **YAOI**

 **STORY FOR HUNHAN**

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Baekhyun ... ayolah."

Luhan terus saja mengeluarkan tatapan kucing terbuangnya agar aku mau menuruti keinginannya, tapi kujamin itu akan sia sia saja. Aku bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali ke arahnya. Oh, aku sudah terlalu hafal dengan tingkah manja anak rusa yang satu ini, jadi aku memilih untuk tidak menatap ke arah mata Luhan karena jika sampai aku yang terkena tatapan Luhan. Bisa bisa aku rela menjadi budak seumur hidup Luhan.

"Baekki, kalau kau tidak mau menoleh padaku. Aku akan menjerit di telingamu !"

Dengan cepat aku menoleh.

"Aku akan mencekikmu setelah itu _hyung_."

Demi apa, jeritan Luhan itu adalah yang paling buruk di sepanjang sejarah pendengaranku. Aku pernah benar benar merasakan menjadi tuli sesaat, dan itu disebabkan karena Luhan mengetahui bahwa aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Taeyeon, kakak kelas kami yang sekarang berada di tingkat tiga.

Bukan apa apa sebenarnya, Luhan hanya kurang menyukai Taeyeon. Dan dia jadi berang bukan main ketika aku tidak bercerita apapun padanya tentang hubunganku dengan Taeyeon. Habis sudah suara Luhan saat itu untuk menjerit dan berdakwah padaku.

"Makanya ayo ceritakan padaku. Kemarin apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama Sehun ?"

"Kau yakin mau mendengarnya _hyung_ ?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias dengan bibir yang masih menyedot bubble ice miliknya. Lihat betapa menggemaskannya orang ini, dengan mata yang membelalak lucu serta pipi yang menggembung karena dipenuhi bubble. Aku jadi ingin menampari Luhan karena saking gemasnya.

"Ayo cepat cerita Baekki !"

Tuntut Luhan kepadaku yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya. Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat ingin bercerita sejak pagi tadi, tapi aku bingung harus mengawali ceritanya seperti apa.

"Uhm ... jadi _hyung_ , kemarin – "

"ya ya ya, kemarin kenapa ... ada apa ?"

"yakk ! _hyung_ ! jangan memotong ceritaku dulu."

"Oh oke oke lanjutkan."

Luhan mulai bersiap menyimak cerita dariku. Sungguh demi apa, Luhan benar benar terlihat seperti orang yang akan diberi tahu tentang resep rahasia Krabby Patty.

"Jadi, kemarin itu ... "

* * *

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah benar benar mendapat nomor ponselnya ?! _Daebakk_ !"

Luhan langsung berteriak histeris sambil memelukku tepat setelah aku selesai bercerita. Sepertinya dia benar benar senang karena usahanya kemarin tidak sia sia, dan tentu saja dia bahagia karena aku juga bahagia.

"Ya, itu semua karenamu _hyung._ "

Aku balas memeluknya lebih erat sekaligus melampiaskan seluruh rasa terima kasihku padanya. Ah, aku jadi semakin menyayangi Lulu _hyung._

"Jadi, sekarang giliranmu untuk berusaha Baekki."

Aku tersenyum. "Ya _hyung_ , tapi berjanjilah kau akan tetap membantuku."

"Siap !"

"Kau yang terbaik _hyung_."

"Haha, tentu saja."

Dan setelahnya kami menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan pelukan dan tawa di sana sini. Kami memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara bersyukur ala Luhan yang absurd ini karena tiba tiba Luhan berlari menuju toilet dan meninggalkanku. Rusa gendut itu pasti sedang sakit perut, tentu saja. Salah siapa menghabiskan jatah makan siangku, terkadang aku heran dengannya. Perutnya yang sekecil itu kenapa bisa menampung porsi makan untuk 3 orang, Luhan benar benar mengerikan.

Jika sudah begini, mungkin satu jam pelajaran tidak akan cukup untuk mengurusi perutnya. Lebih baik aku segera kembali dan memintakan izin untuk Luhan _hyung_ pada gurunya. Tunggu, aku kan tidak sekelas dengan rusa jelek itu, mana aku tahu siapa guru yang akan masuk kelasnya setelah ini. Hm mungkin aku bisa bertanya kepada ... Sehun ?

Ya Sehun.

* * *

Aku segera bergegas menuju ke kelas Luhan hyung untuk bertanya pada Sehun. Setelah sampai di depan kelasnya aku sedikit mengintip dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh kelas, Sehun tidak ada di kelas. Aku mendengus kecewa, padahal kan aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, karena sejak pagi tadi aku sama sekali belum melihatnya.

"Baekhyun ..."

Haaah. Segera kubalikkan badanku setelah telingaku berhasil mengenali dengan cepat siapa pemilik suara ini.

"S-sehun ..."

Aku sedikit tergagap saat menjawab panggilan Sehun. Mungkin ini karena saking senangnya, hah susah sekali mengendalikan detak jantungku saat berada di dekat Sehun. Dia benar benar mempesona Ya Tuhan.

"Kau mencari Luhan ?"

Aku menggeleng heboh. "A-aku mencarimu, ya .. aku mencarimu."

Sehun sedikit mengernyit sambil menatapku penuh tanya.

"Kau ada perlu denganku ?"

Hissh ... kenapa dia dingin sekali padaku, seolah olah tidak terjadi apa apa kemarin. Padahal jelas jelas kemarin kami saling bertukar pesan hingga larut malam, apa dia pura pura lupa.

"Ya, aku ingin bertanya, setelah ini siapa yang akan mengajar di kelasmu ?"

"Jung seonsaengnim, ada apa ?"

Dia ketus sekali, dasar menyebalkan. Sabar Baekhyun, aku harus yakin kalau sebenarnya Sehun hanya sedang mengalihkan rasa gugupnya ketika bertemu denganku, ya begitu.

"Ng ... aku ingin meminta izin padanya untuk Luhan, dia sedang sakit perut dan sekarang Luhan ada di toilet."

"Baiklah, aku akan kupanggilkan Jung _seonsaengnim_ , kau bisa tunggu disini."

Setelah itu Sehun bergegas menuju ruang guru untuk menemui Jung _seonsaengnim_. Kan. Sehun sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik sekali, buktinya dia mau memanggilkan Jung _seonsaengnim_ untukku. Ugh aku jadi semakin menyukaimu Sehun.

Tapi, dia memanggil Jung _seonsaengnim_ untuk membantuku atau karena dia umh ... mengkhawatirkan Luhan _hyung_ ? Hah, wajar saja kalau Sehun khawatir pada Luhan _hyung,_ dia kan teman sekelasnya. Teman sekelas yang baik.

Tak lama aku menunggu, Jung _seonsaengnim_ datang menghampiriku. Aku segera membungkuk badanku dan memberikan salam padanya sembari tersenyum. Jung _seonsaengnim_ ini _sexy_ sekali meski sudah berumur, hah pantas saja dia hobby sekali menikah. Maksudnya setelah bercerai dia menikah lagi.

Duh, Baekhyun apa yang kau pikirkan ? Berani sekali kau menggosipi gurumu sendiri yang jelas jelas ada di depanmu. Dasar bodoh.

"Aku memberi ijin untuk Luhan, Baekhyun _-ssi_. Sehun sudah memberi tahuku tadi, sebelum dia pamit ke toilet." Setelah itu Jung _seonsangnim_ berlalu dan segera memasuki kelas.

" _...Sehun sudah memberi tahuku tadi, sebelum dia pamit ke toilet."_

Sehun. Pergi ke toilet ? Luhan _hyung_ ada di toilet. Sehun ... apa dia sengaja pergi kesana ? Apa yang terjadi antara mereka ? Ada apa sebenarnya.

 _Luhan hyung aku mempercayaimu._

* * *

Aku beranjak dari kursiku setelah membereskan barang barangku, setelah ini aku berencana untuk menemui Luhan _hyung_ dan Sehun. Setelah kejadian tadi, aku mencoba berfikir positif tentang hubungan mereka. Mereka itu teman sekelas, wajar saja kalau Sehun peduli pada Luhan _hyung_. Lagipula aku percaya kalau Luhan _hyung_ tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sehun.

Luhan _hyung_ tidak akan mengecewakanku. Dia tidak akan mengambil Sehun dariku. Ya, tidak akan.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong yang menghubungkan kelasku dan kelas Luhan _hyung_ , hampir sampai aku di kelasnya sebelum langkahku terhenti karena melihat Luhan _hyung_ berlari keluar dari kelasnya, dia tampak tergesa gesa sambil menenteng tas olahraganya.

Dia yang melihatku berdiri tak jauh dari kelasnya segera menghampiriku. Dan bisa dipastikan setelah itu kalau dia akan –

 **BRUKK**

Akan menubrukku dengan penuh kasih sayang, ugh kasih sayang dari Luhan ini rasanya menyakitkan sekali.

"Baekki hwaaa ... perutku sakit sekali tadi dan sekarang aku harus buru buru pergi ke lapangan untuk latihan sepak bola, aduh aku sibuk sekali hari ini Baek. Pergilah ke kelasku, ada Sehun disana. Aku sudah memintanya untuk menunggumu. Ugh .. kurasa aku harus segera pergi Baekki. Jangan merindukanku, aku menyayangimu."

Luhan _hyung_ segera melepas pelukannya dariku setelah mengecup sekilas pipiku dan segera berlari meninggalkanku dengan bibir yang masih terbuka karena tidak sempat membalas ucapannya. Cepat sekali dia bicara tadi, kujamin setelah itu mulutnya akan dipenuhi sariawan.

Aku sedikit melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya meskipun aku yakin dia tidak melihatnya. "Aku juga menyayangimu _hyung._ " Balasku pelan.

" _... Pergilah ke kelasku, ada Sehun disana. Aku sudah memintanya untuk menunggumu."_

Sudut bibirku terangkat dan senyuman pun mulai merangkak naik ke bibirku. Luhan _hyung_ meminta Sehun untuk menungguku tanpa perlu kuberitahu kalau aku akan kesini untuk menemuinya. Aku ingin menangis rasanya.

Luhan _hyung_ begitu peduli padaku, dia sangat menyayangiku. Kenapa aku masih sempat berfikir kalau dia akan mengkhianatiku. Baekhyun bodoh. Luhan hyung selalu seperti itu, dia selalu berusaha untukku apapun itu.

Dia tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Tidak akan pernah.

* * *

"Sehun ..."

Sehun menoleh ke arahku, aku terkekeh melihat mimik wajahnya yang sedikit terkejut. Kurasa dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku yang duduk di sampingnya, mungkin karena dia terlalu fokus menatap ke luar jendela.

"Kau disini ?"

Sehun membalas sapaanku dengan lembut sambil menatapku, berbeda sekali dengan dia yang biasanya. Sehun yang sedang berdua denganku terasa lain, dia lebih manusiawi dan ... hangat. Kenyataan itu mau tak mau membuatku mengulum senyum.

"Ya, aku disini. Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Dia kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

"Aku hanya ingin disini."

"Kenapa kau suka sekali pulang terlambat ?"

Sehun sedikit menegang saat mendengar pertanyaanku, namun dengan cepat dia bisa memperbaiki ekspresinya. Raut mukanya kembali datar dan wajahnya mengeras.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Aku sedikit takut dan penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Sehun yang seperti ini. Kenapa pertanyaan itu sangat sensitif untuknya ? Tapi mungkin belum saatnya aku tahu.

"Umh ... maaf Sehun, a-aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung."

Setelah itu, kami hanya diam. Untuk beberapa saat kami sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing hingga aku mendengar dengusan nafas Sehun, membuatku segera menoleh kepadanya.

"Aku tidak marah Baek, jangan di pikirkan."

Aku tersenyum membalas ucapannya. Sehun benar benar tidak terduga.

"Sehun ... kalau begitu, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, sedikit ragu dan gugup menanti jawaban dari Sehun.

"Tanya saja."

Tubuhku rasanya membeku saat Sehun mendaratkan tangannya di atas kepalaku semari mengacak rambutku pelan. Hanya sebentar dan setelah itu Sehun kembali menurunkan tangannya. Oh Tuhan, aku mohon hentikan waktu untuk saat ini saja, aku mohon. Sungguh, ini hanya sentuhan kecil yang tidak berarti namun kenapa efeknya begitu besar untuk tubuhku terutama jantungku.

Huuhh. Kendalikan dirimu Baekhyun, jangan sampai lupa bernafas dan jangan sampai lupa caranya bicara Baekhyun.

"K-kau ... apa tadi di toilet ... bertemu Luhan hyung ? Mak-maksudku tadi kalian ... kenapa. Aduh aku bingung ..."

Sehun terdiam sejenak, berusaha memahami kalimat acak yang di lontarkan Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku tadi memang menemuinya – "

Deg. Nafasku seperti dihentikan secara paksa. Sehun menemui Luhan _hyung_? Jadi dia sengaja ? Apa yang mereka lakukan disana, kenapa tiba tiba kepalaku terasa pening. Luhan hyung kena –

"—hanya sekedar memberitahunya kalau dia sudah di ijinkan, jadi dia tidak perlu terburu buru saat buang air."

Byuurrr

Haaahhh, rasanya tubuhku seperti disiram air danau. Sejuk sekali, hah ternyata tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan. Kupikir mereka melakukan sesuatu yang melibatkan desahan, tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin sekali mengingat betapa polosnya hyungku yang satu itu. Pacaran saja tidak pernah, mana mungkin dia berani melakukan hal hal yang seperti itu.

Aku menahan tawaku karena membayangkan bagaimana jadinya Lulu _hyung_ jika tidak diberitahu oleh Sehun, membayangkan dia buang air dengan buru buru itu sungguh lucu sekali. Apalagi ditambah dengan wajah paniknya saat berada diatas kloset, ugh aku akan jadi orang pertama yang mengintipnya saat itu.

Drrt Drrt

Kami serentak menoleh ke arah ponsel Sehun yang berada di atas bangku, kurasa Sehun sudah mendapatkan pesan balasannya. Aku sempat melihatnya mengetik sebuah pesan kepada entah siapa saat kami saling diam tadi.

Terlihat dia mengulas senyum saat membaca pesan dari entah siapa itu. Aku tidak akan bilang kalau aku tidak penasaran, aku amat sangat ingin tahu siapa yang sedang bertukar pesan dengan Sehun. Tapi aku tidak segila itu untuk merebut paksa ponsel milik Sehun.

"Baekhyun kurasa kita harus pulang. Aku ada sedikit acara."

Aku mendongak menatap Sehun yang sudah berdiri sambil mengemasi barang barangnya.

"o-oh ya tentu. Jika boleh tau umh ... acara apa ... Sehun ?"

Dia tersenyum kecil sambil menatapku.

"Hanya merayakan sesuatu bersama seseorang."

* * *

 **To be continue**

Ehem ... hai semua :D

Aduh updatenya ngaret kah ? Biasa anak kelas XII, lagi sibuk sibuknya ujian praktek sama try out T.T

Ini spesial Baekhyun yaa, biar kaga pada bingung. Kalo chapter depan ntar only Sehun POV.

Oh ya yang tanya sebenernya Haowen adek siapa ? Kan saya udah nulis kalau Haowen itu adeknya Luhan tercinta. Nah kalo Ziyu itu adek asuhnya Sehun di panti.

Dan jangan khawatir juga. Chanyeol bakal keluar juga kok, dia akan jadi pahlawan buat LuBaek. :D

Dan buat yang kepo sama Sehun, semua ada di chapter depan.

Oke sekali lagi terima kasih untuk reviewers tersayang dan sory for typo. Saya gal berani nyebut satu satu lagi, ntar ada yang gak kesebut kayank kemaren. Jadi gaenak sama orangnya.

 **LuhanLuu**

 **160110 – 21:49**


	6. Chapter 6

_The most poweful people are the people who trust and rely on God himself._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **SEHUN POV.**

"Eomma ..."

Di saat seperti ini aku benar benar merasa sangat merindukannya, ibu memang tidak pernah meninggalkanku namun dia tidak pernah benar benar berada di sampingku. Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti apalagi menerima keputusan ibuku untuk pergi dan mengakihiri pernikahannya, ayah dan ibu baik baik saja sebelumnya, bahkan kami semua bahagia sebelumnya.

Aku memejamkan kelopak mataku, berusaha melupakan semua ini untuk sejenak sebelum aku membuka mataku kembali karena adanya sedikit pergerakan kecil. Luhan, dia sedikit menggeliat di dalam pelukanku, mungkin dia merasa kedingingan. Kami masih berada di taman belakang panti hingga malam hari, wajar jika Luhan merasa kedinginan karena angin malam menjelang musim gugur ini terasa lebih dingin.

Luhan tertidur di pangkuanku setelah kelelahan menceritakan bagaimana senangnya dia hari ini, bagaimana interaksinya dengan adik adikku disini dan bagaimana terkejutnya dia bahwa dia adalah satu satunya orang yang tidak mengetahui siapa yang berulang tahun hari ini. Dia juga sempat berkata bahwa dia merasa kembali muda setelah melihat Ziyu, menurutnya Ziyu itu seperti replika dirinya waktu kecil. Aku hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, memang sudah sedewasa apa dia hingga merasa kembali muda lagi ? menurutku Luhan tetap seorang balita.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuh mungilnya sembari membenarkan posisi coatku yang menyelimutinya, aku baru ingat jika saat aku membawanya kemari dia hanya menggunakan kaus katun putih yang tipis dan celana selutut, mengingat dia baru saja selesai berlatih sepak bola sore tadi.

Dengan pakaian seperti itu membuat bekas bekas merah di leher dan bahunya dapat mengintip dengan bebas, ruam ruam itu terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. _Sexy deer._

Ikut memejamkan mataku dan membenamkan wajahku pada helaian rambut hitamnya, sesekali aku mengecupi kepalanya perlahan. Luhan tetap terlihat menggemaskan meskipun tengah tertidur dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Dia cantik, sangat cantik. Bagaimana bisa ada lelaki yang memiliki wajah seindah wanita ?Bulu matanya yang menawan, hidungnya yang bangir dan bibir tipis yang memerah muda itu semua terpahat sempurna diatas wajahnya yang begitu mungil, dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang gembul itu membuat dia terlihat semakin _adorable._

Hingga aku tidak menyadari bahwa hanya dengan memandangi wajah seorang Luhan, aku bisa melupakan masalahku dengan sendirinya walau hanya sejenak. Luhan memang membawa pengaruh tidak masuk akal untukku akhir akhir ini. Sejak pertemuan pertamaku dengannya, dia benar benar seperti mengikatku dan membuatku selalu ingin berada di dekatnya.

Luhan benar benar berbeda, hanya dia orang yang berani memperhatikanku dengan jarak sedekat itu. Entah apa yang dia lakukan, dia selalu berhasil membuatku melihatnya. Aku tidak tahu dia bodoh atau apa, tapi yang jelas segala hal konyol yang dia lalukan – yang ternyata adalah mencoba mengenalkanku pada Baekhyun – nyatanya malah membuatku semakin tertarik padanya.

Apa aku sedang jatuh cinta ? Maaf, tapi dengan senang hati aku akan mengatakan TIDAK ! Aku hanya sekedar tertarik pada rusa manis ini. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan sedalam itu untuknya – setidaknya belum, bukannya aku berharap untuk memiliki rasa seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin menjilat ludahku sendiri jika suatu saat nanti aku benar benar jatuh padanya. Luhan itu magis.

"Sehun ..."

Aku menunduk saat mendengar suara pelan Luhan yang memanggilku, terlihat mata sayunya yang masih separuh terpejam dan mulut kecilnya yang menguap. Dia benar benar mengundang ya Tuhan, dan untuk kesekian kalinya akhirnya aku tidak bisa menahan diriku agar tidak menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan kecupan basah. Tampak Luhan berusaha menghentikanku dengan menggapai wajahku untuk segera di jauhkan, namun itu sia sia saja karena dia memang masih setengah sadar. Luhan lebih tampak seperti bayi yang berusaha menggapai wajah ayahnya.

Ugh ... bayi kecilku yang imut.

Aku semakin gencar mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajahnya, menelusuri setiap lekuk dan garis wajahnya dengan bibirku. Keningnya, kelopak matanya, hidungnya, kedua pipinya hingga aku berhenti di depan bibir kecilnya. Memandangnya sejenak sambil mengusapnya perlahan, aku tersenyum. _Belum saatnya Sehun_.

Aku menjauhkan wajahku setelah menggigit kecil dagunya sekilas. Sepertinya Luhan sudah sepenuhnya terjaga, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang merengut imut. Aku terbahak tanpa bisa kucegah, hah kapan terakhir kali aku tertawa seperti ini.

"Dasar pencari kesempatan, sengaja kan ingin menciumku !"

Lucu sekali, dia mengomel sambil menunjuk nunjuk hidungku. Apa dia lupa kalau sekarang dia sedang berada dalam dekapanku, apa dia tidak takut jika tiba tiba aku melemparnya karena terlalu banyak bicara. Tapi tentu aku tidak setega itu pada bocah manis ini.

" Berhenti tertawa seperti itu Sehun, kau seperti paman paman mesum."

"Bilang saja kalau aku semakin tampan jika tertawa."

Mata rusanya sedikit melebar mendengar ucapanku, bibirnya terkatup rapat sebelum air muka terlihat bingung untuk mencari balasan atas ucapanku barusan. Haha, sungguh jika diperhatikan, Luhan memang mirip dengan Ziyu ah tidak, Ziyu yang mirip seperti Luhan.

"T-tentu tidak, tertawamu itu mesum bukan tampan."

Aku tersenyum miring. "Mau kutunjukkan mesum itu seperti apa hm?"

Tanganku mulai merambat naik, membelai lehernya dengan sensual sembari mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

"Yak yak yakk ! Jauhkan tanganmu dariku, sialan." Tubuhnya mulai memberontak heboh dalam kungkunganku sambil memukul mukul seluruh bagian tubuhku yang bisa dijangkaunya dengan beringas. Oh sial, aku lupa kalau Luhan ini manusia bar bar, tidak ada lembut lembutnya sama sekali.

"Hey aku Cuma bercanda argh ... Lu berhenti hey ssh."

"Siapa suruh menggodaku, kau yang mulai ta – Sehun ? S-sehun ?

Terdengar panggilan gelisah dari mulut Luhan, uhh sepertinya aktingku bagus sekali. Mau tahu sekarang aku kenapa ? Aku sedang pura pura kesakitan yahh meskipun pukulan Luhan tadi memang benar benar sakit, aku menundukan wajahku dalam dalam sambil berpura pura meringis menahan sakit sembari mencengkeram dadaku.

Jika kalian pikir itu berlebihan, aku tidak peduli. Melihat wajah Luhan yang panik dan merasa bersalah itu lebih menyenangkan dari apapun.

"Sehun jawab aku, jangan diam sajaaaa."

"Sehuuuun ... apa sakit sekali ?"

"Sehun jangan membuatku takut !"

Luhan terus berusaha mengguncangkan bahuku sembari ikut menunduk untuk melihat raut wajahku yang – pura pura – kesakitan, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku terus memejamkan mataku dan melanjutkan aktingku. Ini menyenangkan sekali, dan kujamin ini akan tetap menyenangkan apabila tidak –

"S-sehun hiks ..."

"Hwaaa ... Sehun maafkan Luhan hiks ..."

"hiks ... Sehun jangan mati, jangan tinggalkan aku hwaaa ... Sehuuun."

Tidak seperti ini.

Aku kelabakan mendengar tangisan Luhan, tangisan Luhan itu keras sekali. Sial. Bagaimana kalau adik adikku yang lain dengar, atau lebih gawatnya lagi Bibi Sung yang mendengar, bisa mati aku. Mereka bisa menuduhku melakukan hal hal aneh pada anak ini. Shit.

"He-hey Lu, aku tidak apa apa."

"Sstt ... jangan menangis. Ayolah Lu."

Tanpa sadar aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuh kecil anak ini sambil mengusap air matanya yang terus saja mengalir, apa aku keterlaluan sekali ? Oh ayolah, aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya menangis. Jika tahu kalau dia akan menangis seperti bayi begini, aku tidak akan mengerjainya tadi.

"Sehun _mianhe_ ... hiks."

"Maafkan Luhan, jangan mati hiks Sehun."

Luhan ini polos sekali, masa aku mati hanya karena pukulan dari lengan kecilnya itu. Tapi memang harus diakui, tenaganya cukup kuat tadi.

"Aku baik baik saja Lu, jangan khawatir."

Luhan balas memelukku dengan erat sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku, masih terdengar isakan isakan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Kurasakan tangannya membelai lembut dadaku dan mengusapnya pelan sambil memandanginya, sepertinya memang dia merasa sangat bersalah. Wajahnya yang masih dialiri air mata dan bibirnya yang melengkung ke bawah itu terlihat seperti sangat tersiksa. Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah kulakukan ?

"Sehun apa ini sakit ? Maaf Sehun ..."

Jari jari mungilnya terus bergerak mengusap dadaku dengan perlahan, oh Sialan sekali Lu. Apa kau berniat membuatku bertekuk lutut ? Entahlah, tapi saat ini yang dapat aku rasakan hanya jantungku yang semakin berdebar dan rongga dadaku seperti dipenuhi daun daun berguguran yang menggelitik, aku – aku menyukai sensasi ini, ini hangat.

Aku meraih jemarinya yang berada di dadaku, mengecup pelan punggung tangannya semari mengelusnya.

"Lu berhenti menangis, aku baik baik saja. Kau lihat kan ? hm ?"

Luhan memandangku dengan mata rusanya yang masih berlinang. "Sehun tidak apa apa ? Jadi Sehun memaafkan Luhan ?"

"Hmm .. bagaimana ya ? Sepertinya aku belum memaafkanmu Lu ..."

Mulut sialan, terkutuk kau setelah ini. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk tidak menjahili Luhan, pasti sebentar lagi dia akan me –

"HWAAAA ... Sehuuuunnnn hiks."

Akan meledak.

"Sehun ada apa ini, kenapa Luhan menangis ?"

Saus tar tar. Kenapa bibi Sung harus datang di saat seperti ini, kalau sudah begini apa yang harus kukatakan. Sehun bodoh, bisa kulihat bibiku itu sedang berkacak pinggang di depan kami sambil menunjuk nunjuk kepala Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan anak nakal ? Jawab aku !"

Ayo berpikir berpikir, aku harus menjawab seperti apa sekarang. Luhan, kenapa kau selalu merepotkan.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apapun bi, percaya padaku. Aku cuma ... cuma itu ..."

"Sehun tidak mau memafkan Luhan bi ... hiks."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya setelah memotong ucapanku, dia beralih menatap bibiku lengkap dengan wajah teraniaya miliknya, sontak membuat bibiku menghampirinya dan mengambil tempat di sebelahku.

" _Omo_ ... Luhan, apa yang anak nakal ini lakukan padamu sayang ?"

 _Great_. Jadi setelah adik adikku, bibiku juga ikut termakan pesona Luhan. Menyebalkan, padahal sebelumnya bibi Sung tidak pernah memarahiku dan lihat sekarang ... Bibiku bahkan mengusap kepala Luhan yang sedang bersandar di dadaku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Bagus Luhan.

"Sehun tidak nakal, Luhan yang nakal ... hiks."

Bibi Sung mengernyit.

"Tadi Luhan memukuli Sehun, lalu Sehun kesakitan. Setelah itu aku minta maaf pada Sehun, tapi dia tidak mau memaafkan Luhan hiks ... Bibi aku harus bagaimana hwaaa ..."

Terlihat Bibi terdiam sejenak, namun setelahnya senyum menghampiri wajahnya. Tangannya berusaha mengusap pipi Luhan yang basah karena air mata.

"Kalau begitu, Luhan harus meminta maaf lagi pada Sehun. Tapi kali ini lakukan dengan lembut, mengerti sayang ?"

Untuk beberapa detik belum ada respon dari Luhan, namun tidak lama aku bisa merasakan dia mengangguk menanggapi ucapan bibi Sung. Luhan sedikit beringsut dari pelukanku sambil mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku. Oh ayolah, jangan tatapan itu lagi.

Di luar dugaan, Luhan menangkup kedua sisi wajahku dengan tangan kecilnya. Aku sedikit was was, memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan anak bodoh tapi menggemaskan ini padaku. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

 _Sial sial sial. Jangan cium bibirku kumohon. Jangan sekarang—_ batinku menjerit.

Cup. Dia mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi kananku.

"Sehun ..."

Cup

"Luhan ..."

Cup

"Minta ..."

Cup

"Maaf ..."

Cup

"Maafkan Luhan ..."

Cup

Dia mengakihiri kecupannya di pipi kiriku.

Sialan. Berengsek. Terkutuk kau dengan segala pesonamu Luhan. Oh shit. Bisa kurasakan pipiku memanas sekarang dan bisa dipastikan kalau bibiku sedang tersenyum penuh kejahilan di sampingku. Okey lengkap sudah penderitaan di hari ulang tahunku ini.

"Sehun jangan diam saja. Apa kau memaafkan Luhan ?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sehun pasti memaafkanmu Luhan. Mungkin dia diam saja karena terlalu gugup setelah kau cium. Hahaha ..."

Oh baik sekali bibiku ini. Bukannya membantuku malah semakin memojokkanku, baiklah bi. Untuk malam ini saja aku bukan anakmu lagi.

"Sehun benarkah ? Kau memaafkanku ?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang kemudian menyingkirkan rambut rambut Luhan yang hampir menusuk mata indahnya. "Ya, aku memaafkanmu Lu."

" _Jinjaaa_? Yeay Sehun terima kasih." Ungkapnya sembari melonjak lonjak heboh di pangkuanku.

"Iya iya. Sudah jangan banyak bergerak nanti kau jatuh."

Aku segera mendekapnya untuk menghentikan acara selebrasinya yang menyakiti pahaku, aku menoleh ke arah bibiku yang tengah tersenyum ke arahku. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus puncak kepalaku.

"Ajak Luhan kembali ke dalam, disini semakin dingin nak." Pintanya sebelum dia berlalu ke dalam panti lebih dahulu.

"Lu, ayo masuk kedalam. Kita bisa membeku jika terus berada disini."

Dia mendongakkan wajahnya dan – tidak lagi, cukup dengan tatapan itu Luhan. Dan benar saja, dia menatapku dengan tatapan rusa tersakitinya yang sialan sekali membuatku –

"Oke oke baiklah. Kau ingin digendong ? Baiklah, apapun maumu."

Dan sekali lagi, aku mendapati diriku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak pada seorang Luhan.

 _Great._

* * *

 **LuhanLuu**

 _Present story for debut_

 **Anchor**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 _Other :_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Minseok_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Kim Jong In_

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Leght : Chaptered**

 **YAOI**

 **STORY FOR HUNHAN**

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aku masih berada disini, duduk sendirian di bangkuku sambil menatap keluar jendela. Sudah berapa lama aku menjalani hobby baruku ini ? 2 bulan ? 3 bulan ? entahlah, aku tidak ingat kapan dan tidak tahu sampai kapan. Hanya disini tempatku, tempat dimana aku benar benar sendiri dan aman.

" _Kenapa kau suka sekali pulang terlambat ?"_

Masih jelas terekam pertanyaan yang diajukan Baekhyun padaku beberapa waktu lalu. Kenapa ? Kenapa aku suka pulang terlambat ? Aku mendengus. Bahkan jika bisa, aku tidak ingin pulang. Rumahku sekarang bukan lagi rumah untukku setelah kepergian ibu. Bukan. Bukan karena aku marah atau benci pada ayahku maupun tidak menerima keberadaan ibu baru di rumahku.

Tidak. Bukan seperti itu, aku masih tidak bisa menerima keadaan keluargaku sekarang. Memang ibu baruku adalah orang yang baik dan memperhatikanku, tapi tetap saja itu bukan ibu. Ibuku. Aku merindukannya, sangat merindukannya. Dia yang membuatku bisa bertahan dari segala kekangan dan peraturan yang ayah bebankan kepadaku. Jika bukan karena ibu, mungkin sekarang aku sudah bukan lagi anak ayah.

Ayah melarangku. Membatasi pergaulanku dan memutuskan siapa saja yang bisa menjadi temanku, itulah mengapa aku selalu terlihat sendiri dan tidak peduli pada orang lain, hanya satu orang yang berhasil menjadi temanku selama ini. Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo anak yang baik, dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara dan memahamiku dengan baik. Dan sebuah keberuntungan bagiku, aku bisa satu kelas kembali dengannya hingga di tingkat dua. Dia yang selalu mendengaran semua keluhanku dan memberiku nasihat yang membuat mampu bertahan hingga sekarang.

Namun, untuk sekarang aku benar benar tidak bisa lagi mendengarkan kata kata Kyungsoo untuk tetap menjadi anak yang baik untuk ayah, itu terlalu menyakitkan untukku tanpa adanya ibu. Semenjak perceraian mereka, ibuku pergi ke tempat yang aku tidak tahu dimana, saat aku mencoba bertanya pada ayah, dia hanya diam. Itu semua membuatku muak.

Dan semenjak itu juga, aku selalu mencari cari alasan agar tidak berada di rumah. Dan itu adalah awal mula kebiasaan pulang terlambatku muncul. Aku selalu pulang lebih sore dari anak anak lain, dan jika ayah bertanya kenapa aku pulang terlambat, aku biasa menjawab kalau aku mengikuti kegiatan tambahan di sekolah.

Karena hanya di sekolah, pengawasan ayah terhadapku akan sedikit melonggar. Aku yakin dia tidak segila itu untuk mengobrak abrik sekolah hanya untuk menemukanku. Kelas ini merekam banyak cerita untukku semenjak beberapa bulan terakhir. Di tempat ini aku terkadang menangis – ya aku menangis, karena aku tidak tahu harus seperti apa lagi tanpa ibu.

Dan di kelas ini juga, kami – aku, Luhan dan Baekhyun – menciptakan suatu interaksi. Mereka berdua adalah orang orang yang cukup berani untuk mengusik ketenanganku selama ini. Luhan, rusa cantik yang berhasil merobohkan segala logika dan keegoisanku dan Baekhyun, pria mungil yang selalu membanjiriku dengan segala perhatian dan kekagumannya.

Mereka benar benar tidak terduga.

Ini gila. Ada apa dengan otakku saat ini. Aku selalu memikirkan Baekhyun dan segala kata kata manisnya tapi di sisi lain, aku selalu merasa nyaman dan menginginkan Luhan ada di dekatku. Apa aku sedang menyukai keduanya ? Sialan. Sejak kapan aku menjadi manusia berengsek seperti ini.

Aku bisa menyakiti keduanya jika terus seperti ini, tapi kenapa egoku terlalu ingin mengikat mereka berdua bersamaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa seperti ini, aku hanya tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Tidak. Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi, aku tidak akan melepaskan siapa pun lagi setelah ini.

Tidak pula mereka berdua.

Kalian harus membayar untuk masuk dalam kehidupanku.

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV.**

"Kyungsoo _-ya_ ..."

Pria bermata bulat itu menoleh dan mendapati teman terkasihnya sedang menghampirinya, Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah temannya itu mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Saat ini, jam pelajaran tengah kosong mengingat Im _seonsaengnim_ tengah menghadiri sosialisasi untuk para guru, dan bisa kalian bayangkan betapa gaduhnya kelas hari ini, meskipun Im _seonsaengnim_ sudah memberikan tugas pada mereka.

"Ada apa Sehun _-ah_ ?"

Kyungsoo menatap temannya dengan bingung, pasalnya raut wajah Sehun yang datar itu benar benar sulit dimengerti. Meskipun dirinya sudah berteman cukup lama dengan pria albino ini, tapi tetap saja dia butuh waktu untuk memahami apa yang sedang dirasakan Sehun saat ini.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , aku lelah. Aku ingin berhenti jika aku bisa."

Kyungsoo memandang Sehun prihatin, dia mengerti apa yang sedang temannya itu alami dan dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun untuk keadaan Sehun sekarang, dibalik sosoknya yang dingin dan arogan, Sehun hanyalah seorang anak yang masih memebutuhkan kasih sayang.

Dia pun juga tidak sanggup membayangkan apabila dia harus menjalani hidup seperti Sehun. Menjalani kesehariannya yang penuh kekangan dan paksaan tanpa sosok ibu maupun orang yang mencintainya, itulah yang Sehun pendam sebenarnya.

"Sehun _-ah,_ kau harus bertahan. Aku tahu kau Sehun yang kuat, sebentar lagi Sehun _-ah_. Sebentar lagi."

Sehun tersenyum mendapati teman satu satunya ini begitu peduli padanya, jika tidak ada Kyungsoo dia tidak tahu lagi kemana akan menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya.

"Terima kasih Kyung ..."

Hanya itu yang dapat Sehun ucapkan, dia benar benar tidak tahu lagi harus berkata kata seperti apa lagi. Paling tidak dia masih memiliki teman yang memperhatikannya, dan akhir akhir ini datang orang yang membuat hari hari sedikit berbeda.

"Sehun _-ah,_ kau sedang dekat dengan ... Xi Luhan ?"

Dengan cepat Sehun memutar kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo. Bagaimana temannya itu bisa tahu, maksudnya kapan temannya itu tahu ? Padahal Sehun belum bercerita kepada Kyungsoo perihal Luhan dan Baekhyun. Hebat sekali temannya ini.

"Darimana kau tahu ? aku bahkan belum mengatakannya padamu."

Kyungsoo mendengus kemudian terkekeh.

"Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku pasti tahu, kau tidak sadar ya bahwa seluruh kelas sedang membicarakan hubunganmu dengan Luhan sekarang ? Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau tidak tahu. Sehun, berita tentang insiden itu menyebar dengan cepat."

 _Insiden ? Insiden apa maksud mereka ?_

"Insiden ?"

"Ya, insiden dimana kau mencium Luhan di depan anak anak klub sepak bola. Seluruh kelas sudah tahu akan hal itu _man_."

Sehun terkejut bukan main. Hanya satu yang sekarang dia pikirkan, Luhan dan ... Baekhyun. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tahu mengenai hal ini ? Baekhyun akan sakit hati. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun menyalahkan Luhan atas kejadian ini ? Luhan tidak bersalah. Bagaimana jika mereka berdua bertengkar ? Mereka akan sama sama terluka. Lalu bagaimana setelah mereka bertengkar ? Mereka akan berpisah lalu meninggalkannya.

TIDAK ! Dia tidak bisa membiarkan ini.

Sehun segera beranjak untuk menemui Baekhyun untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan tahu apapun soal ini dan bicara pada Luhan agar menjaga telinga Baekhyun dari berita ini. Kenapa Sehun terlihat seperti kekasih yang tidak ingin kepergok selingkuh ?

"Hey Sehun _-ah_ , kau mau kemana ? Kau belum menjelaskan apapun padaku !"

Sehun kembali menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang meneriakinya.

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan ? Jika kau tanya apa aku sedang dekat dengan Luhan, jawabannya ya."

Setelahnya, Sehun benar benar pergi.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, sepertinya dia juga harus mengenal Luhan lebih dekat.

* * *

 **LUHAN POV.**

Aku menatap sengit ke arah dua orang yang tengah membicaran sesuatu, mereka duduk di bangku paling depan dekat dengan pintu kelas. Yang aku tahu, pemilik bangku itu namanya Do Kyungsoo, anak pendiam yang hanya bicara seperlunya saja. Semenjak aku menjadi teman sekelasnya, aku hanya pernah sekali saja bertegur sapa dengannya. Itu pun saat hari pertama setelah pembagian kelas di tingkat dua.

Mereka terlihat serius sekali membicarakan sesuatu, yang aku yakini itu adalah sesuatu yang penting. Baru kali ini aku melihat Sehun – ya dua orang yang kumaksud disini adalah Kyungsoo dan Sehun – terlihat akrab dengan orang lain.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo dan Sehun sedekat itu."

Tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan apa yang di pikiranku.

"Apa kau cemburu ?"

Aku dengan reflek menoleh ke arah Xiumin, ternyata gumamanku tadi terlalu keras hingga bisa didengar oleh Xiumin. Dasar Luhan bodoh.

"Aku ? Cemburu ? Yang benar saja !"

Xiumin malah tergelak mendengar ucapanku barusan. Apa yang lucu ? Aku memang tidak cemburu sama sekali, aku hanya penasaran. Jika memang si Kyungsoo itu punya hubungan khusus dengan Sehun, itu tidak bisa dibiarkan. Karena hal itu akan semakin mempersulit jalanku untuk mendekatkan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Jujur saja Luhan, lagipula tidak ada salahnya cemburu pada kekasih sendiri."

 _Kekasih ? Kekasih sendiri ? Apa maksudnya Xiumin ?_

"Darimana kau bilang bilang seperti itu Xiumin _-ah_ ?"

Xiumin melotot tidak percaya.

Aku hampir melonjak dari kursi. Apa ? Seluruh kelas mengira bahwa aku mempunyai hubungan dengan Sehun dan paling parahnya mereka mengira kalau Sehun itu kekasihku. _Shit._ Siapa yang berani beraninya menyebar kebohongan seperti ini, benar benar orang yang bosan hidup jika sampai mereka berani berurusan dengan Pangeran Luhan.

"Darima mereka tahu hingga bisa beranggapan seperti itu ? itu sama sekali tidak benar !"

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu mengelak Luhan. Kami tahu dari anak anak klub sepakbola yang menyaksikan adegan dimana Sehun sedang menciummu di lapangan sepak bola sekolah. Wah, ternyata kau tidak sepolos wajahmu Luhan sayang."

Berengsek. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun sampai tahu berita ini ? Tidak tidak tidak, dia pasti akan marah padaku. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Baekhyun tidak boleh tahu, aku harus segera menemui Baekhyun sekarang. Ya, sekarang.

Dan kemudian aku segera berlari meninggalkan kelas dengan meninggalkan Xiumin yang masih terbengong.

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV.**

BRAKK

Kedua tubuh berbeda ukuran ukuran itu saling berbenturan hingga menyebabkan tubuh yang lebih kecil tersungkur ke lantai. Menimbulkan suara seperti rusa terkejut dari pria yang lebih mungil itu.

"Ah sialan, kenapa kau menabrakku dasar bo—Sehun ?!"

Luhan mendongak mendapati wajah Sehun yang tengah dalam keadaan sama seperti dirinya, penuh dengan peluh lengkap dengan nafas yang tersegal. Sepertinya Sehun juga habis berlari, tapi kenapa ?

"Lu ... kau baik baik saja ?"

Sehun segera membantu tubuh kecil itu untuk bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya, kemudian memeriksa seluruh jengkal tubuh Luhan. Menelitinya agar dia tahu bagian mana yang terluka, setelah memastikan bahwa Luhannya baik baik saja kemudian Sehun mengecup kening Luhan agak lama.

Tunggu dulu. Luhan – NYA ? Baiklah, Sehun tidak peduli soal itu. Dia memang sudah berniat menjadikan Luhan miliknya bukan ? Jadi sekarang,

Luhan milik Sehun.

"Sehun, tidak apa apa. Kau sedang apa disini ?"

"Kau sendiri sedang apa ?"

Luhan mendengus dan Sehun menatap Luhan tajam.

"Aku sedang mencari Baekki/Baekhyun !"

Mereka berdua melotot. Mereka sama sama mencari Baekhyun, apa mereka punya keperluan yang sama ? Apa mereka juga sama sama sudah tahu ? Sehun dan Luhan hanya saling memandang untuk beberapa detik, hingga Luhan lebih dulu sadar dan membentak.

"Untuk apa kau mencari Baekki ha ? Kau mau menceritakan soal insiden di lapangan sepak bola kemarin kepadanya ? Tidak akan kubiarkan ! Minggir kau !"

Sehun menganga, dia lupa kalau lelaki cantik ini bodoh keterlaluan. Mana mungkin dia akan mengatakan hal itu pada Baekhyun, itu berarti sama saja dia menyakiti Luhan.

"Tentu saja tidak Luhan bodoh. Aku menemui Baekhyun karena aku tidak ingin dia mendengar apapun tentang berita itu."

Luhan hanya ber oh ria, ternyata Sehun tidak sejahat itu padanya. Memangnya kapan Sehun pernah jahat padamu Lulu sayang ?

"Kurasa sekarang kita bekerjasama untuk mengurus Baekhyun."

Luhan tersenyum. "Tentu."

* * *

 **To be continue**

Hello everybodyiihh :D

Updatenya lama ya ? Ngaret ya ? Iya saya paham.

Maafkan author yang lalai, soalnya author baru aja selesai ujian praktek dan besok udah mau pendaftaran SNMPTN *curhat T.T

Tolong maklumin keadaan saya yah readers tersayang.

Oke, di chapter ini sesuai janji udah ada penjelasan soal Sehun dan specially saya keluarin D.O sayang disini dan gak lupa hunhan pastinya :*

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang masih setia mengikuti cerita ini dan selamat datang untuk para pembaca baru. Terima kasih yang sudah mau mensupport dengan review, follow maupun favorite. Terima kasih banyak.

Maaf untuk typo :D

 **LuhanLuu**

 **160117 – 21:31**


	7. Chapter 7

_Not everything you want you are able to get. As what you get is that you really want._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **AUTHOR POV.**

Mereka berdua berlari beriringan, derap kaki serta deru nafas menghiasi langkah mereka, peluh mulai membanjiri tubuh tubuh itu. Air muka yang semakin panik pun mulai tampak seiring mereka tak kunjung menemukan orang yang mereka cari. Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu tidak berada dimana pun. Luhan mulai terlihat kelelahan untuk kembali mencari, sementara Sehun, pria itu juga mulai nampak letih namun tak sedetik pun sorot matanya menyiratkan keputusasaan.

Pria itu lantas meraih lengan Luhan dan membawa lelaki cantik itu untuk kembali mencari, memaksa kaki kaki kecil itu untuk mengimbangi langkah kaki panjangnya. Sehun merasa mereka sudah mengelilingi dan mencari di setiap sudut sekolah, namun mustahilnya teman kecil mereka itu tidak tampak sama sekali. Luhan, yang terlihat paling letih diantara mereka berdua, sedari tadi hendak mengatakan kepada teman mesranya itu, bahwa faktanya Sehun telah melewatkan satu tempat.

Namun saking lelahnya, untuk bernafas saja dia kesulitan apalagi untuk meneriaki Sehun dalam keadaan diseret paksa seperti sekarang. Rambutnya yang tadi pagi terlihat begitu indah, hitam sehat kuat bersinar anti ketombe – ini kata Luhan – dan poninya sudah ditata dengan sudut lengkung yang sesuai serta tentu saja Luhan menghabiskan banyak gel untuk membuat rambutnya tetap bertahan pada posisi itu. Sekarang malah nampak berantakan, kumal seperti seperti benang sapu dan terasa kaku seperti lidi – yang ini kata Sehun.

"Hhh ... Sehun hahh ... berhentihh ... hhun."

Pemuda albino itu seakan menulikan telinganya dari panggilan Luhan, sebenarnya dia pun merasa kasihan dan tidak tega pada pria mungilnya ini. Sedari tadi dia hanya menggelandang Luhan tak tentu arah.

"Sebentar lagi Lu, aku yakin Baekhyun ada di sekitar sini."

Luhan hanya mendelik lemah, dengan seluruh sisa tenaga yang masih dia miliki, rusa manis itu mencoba meronta dan melepaskan lengannya dari cengkeraman Sehun. Dia pun berhasil menarik kembali tangannya yang sekarang terasa sedikit nyeri karena genggaman Sehun yang terlampau erat, hal itu pun sontak membuat pria pucat itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Lu, apa yang kau lakukan ? Kita harus se – "

"SEHUN BISAKAH KAU DENGARKAN AKU DULU !"

Dada Luhan terasa lebih longgar setelah melampiaskan teriakannya pada Sehun, meskipun itu membuat nafasnya terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

"Sehun, aku lelah ! Aku berusaha memberitahumu kalau kita melewatkan satu tempat sejak tadi, tapi kau tidak mau dengar ! Kau terus saja menyeretku seperti seperti orang idiot ! Kau tidak mau mendengarkanku dari tadi ! Kau tidak peduli padaku ! Aku lelah Sehun ... Dasar tidak punya perasaan !"

Sehun tertegun melihat Luhan yang sedah kesal padanya, lelaki cantik itu meneriakinya dengan mata yang berlinang. Dia benar benar tidak sadar bahwa dari tadi dirinya sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Luhan, pikirannya begitu kalut dan hanya dipenuhi oleh Baekhyun. Sebegitu khawatirkah dirinya akan kehilangannya terhadap Baekhyun ? Hingga dia sampai melupakan rusa manisnya ini ?

Sehun merasa dirinya benar benar berengsek sekarang. Merasa harus memiliki keduanya, namun nyatanya dia tidak bisa membahagiakan satu pun dari mereka. Tapi dia tidak bisa, dia tidak mau kembali merasakan kehilangan. Tidak. Dia akan mempertahankan mereka bagaimana pun caranya.

"Hiks ..."

Pria tampan itu membelakan matanya lebar lebar saat melihat bahwa rusa cantiknya itu tengah menangis, dia kelabakan dan begitu bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Segera dia mendekat, berniat hendak memeluk sosok kecil di depannya ini, namun lengannya malah ditepis dan dihempaskan dengan keras oleh rusanya.

"Jangan mendekatiku hiks ..."

"Kau egois !"

 _Egois ?_

 _Tidak ! Luhan tidak boleh menganggapnya egois. Tidak, jangan Luhan ! TIDAK ! Dia akan membiarkan orang lain menganggapnya egois tapi tidak untuk Luhan._

 _Jangan rusa cantiknya. Kenapa Luhan tidak sadar kalau keegoisan ini muncul karena ingin memilikinya ? Ini bukan egois ! Bukan sayang._

"Tidak, jangan seperti ini Lu ... Kau tidak bisa menghindariku."

Sehun memerangkap paksa tubuh mungil Luhan dalam pelukannya, lelaki kecil itu meronta dalam dekapan Sehun. Berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sehun, namun tampaknya Sehun sama sekali tidak tertanggu dengan itu, ia malah semakin mengeratkan dekapannya di tubuh mungil itu sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada surai hitam Luhan.

"Lepas hiks ... Kau jahat Sehun hiks ..."

"Kau hanya peduli pada Baekhyun hiks ... Kau lupa padaku ! Hiks ... aku lelah Sehun, dan kau tidak mau dengar itu hiks ... "

"DASAR EGOIS ... KAU MANUSIA EG - hmmphh ..."

Dan tidak ada pilihan lain untuk Sehun selain menghentikan kata kata Luhan yang begitu menyakiti nuraninya. Sehun membungkamnya. Sehun menciumnya. Ciuman pertama Sehun, yang benar benar dia simpan untuk pendamping hidupnya kelak, kini telah dimiliki oleh Xi Luhan.

Ciuman lembut dan perlahan.

Luhan seketika terdiam saat merasakan bibirnya tengah mengait dengan bibir pria di hadapannya ini, ini juga yang pertama untuknya. Dirinya benar benar tidak menyangka akan kehilangan ciuman pertamanya secepat ini.

Bibir yang semula hanya bersentuhan kini mulai menjamah, Sehun dengan sedikit keberanian dan kesadaran mulai melumat bibir Luhan, menghisap serta menggigit kecil di sana. Mata mereka saling menatap seakan saling memberi pengertian bahwa ini akan baik baik saja. Tangan Luhan yang tadi digunakannya gunakan untuk memberontak, kini beralih meremas kemeja depan Sehun.

"Eemmhh ... ngh"

Pemuda pucat itu menghisap bibir merah muda itu semakin kuat, tangan kanannya tidak berhenti untuk mengusap jejak jejak air mata di wajah cantik lelakinya dan semakin mengeratkan lingkaran tangan kirinya pada pinggang Luhan. Dia tidak menyangka kalau ciuman pertamanya akan terasa semanis ini, bibir merah muda ini begitu melenakan dan adiktif untuknya.

Katakan ia gila atau semacamnya, tapi memang ini yang dia inginkan. Penghargaannya yang tinggi atas ciuman pertama itu kini telah meleleh menjadi larutan gula yang manis, lelehan manis yang bercampur dengan tekstur lembut bibir Luhan. Sehun benar benar ragu, apakah ia bisa melepaskan tautannya pada bibir yang sekarang sedang di sesapnya ini.

"Mmhh ... Sehhummh emhh"

Shit. Sehun gila. Dia kalap dan kehilangan akal. Dengan sengaja tubuh tegapnya menghimpit Luhan pada dinding lorong yang sedang sepi ini. Kedua tangannya membawa lengan Luhan untuk mengalung pada lehernya, sementara dirinya semakin kuat menyesap bibir Luhan dengan penuh gairah.

Sungguh. Ini hanya sekedar ciuman biasa, tanpa melibatkan lidah. Tapi kenapa Luhan bisa membuatnya sebergairah ini. Luhan benar benar magis. Dan sekarang membuat tangan tangan Sehun mulai tak bisa tenang, jemari kanannya mulai merambah ke bagian belakang tubuh lelaki cantiknya.

Tangannya menyelinap masuk ke dalam celana si mungil dan berhenti tepat disana. Telapak tangannya mulai mengelus sembari menikmati kulit pantat Luhan yang luar biasa halus seperti balita, meremat serta memijatnya perlahan.

"Ngh ... amhh ... Seh emh Sehuummhh."

Oh sialan. Sekarang giliran sesuatu di bagian bawahnya yang mulai tak tenang, lenguhan Luhan benar benar berbahaya.

Sepertinya Sehun tidak akan pernah berniat menghentikan tautan mereka, jika saja Luhannya tidak mulai bergerak gusar karena sulit bernafas. Dengan tidak rela, ia pun mengakihiri ciuman menakjubkannya bersama Luhan setelah mengecup pipi berisi itu sekilas.

"Hahh ... hahh Sehun ... kau hhh dasar gila ..."

"Ya ... aku gila hahh ... itu karena kau bodoh hhh ..."

Hanya dengan saling memaki mereka bisa mengungkapkan perhatian dan kepedulian mereka satu sama lain, meskipun setelah selesai berciuman, tidak akan ada yang berubah dari cara berujar mereka satu sama lain.

"Sekarang bisa keluarkan tanganmu dari celanaku ?"

Sehun malah menyeringai. Dia mulai kembali menggerakan tangannya pada bagian itu, kembali meremas serta memijat pantat lelaki mungil ini, namun dengan sedikit lebih kuat. Tak ayal malah membuat Luhan melotot dan mendesah pasrah, tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk menolak pasca ciuman tadi. Rematan tangannya semakin menguat pada punggung Sehun.

"Aghh Sehunhh ... sudah ngh ini di sekolahh."

Namun pria brengsek itu hanya tersenyum miring menatap Luhan. Luhan yang berantakan seperti sekarang adalah jenis Luhan yang memiliki pesona paling kuat, bagaimana tidak ? Dengan wajah mungilnya yang merona dan berhiaskan peluh, kelopak matanya yang terpejam dan bibir kecilnya yang penuh, serta leher indahnya yang masih dibubuhi ruam ruam merah memudar tengah terpampang jelas di depan mukanya ketika Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya.

Rasanya dia benar benar ingin mengurung Luhan di kamarnya untuk milik pribadi.

"Nghh ... Sehuuunhh"

"Ya sayang ?"

"Keluarkannh ahh ... tanganmu mmh"

"Berjanjilah dulu padaku kalau kau tidak akan menghindariku."

"Ya – ahh janji Sehhunh engh"

"Anak pintar."

"Aaagghh ..."

Akhirnya Sehun menarik diri dari Luhan, setelah memberi satu remasan kuat pada pantat menggoda miliknya. Lelaki tampan itu terkekeh melihat ekspresi garang yang Luhan tujukan padanya, itu sama sekali tidak menyeramkan kalau dia mau tahu. Dia malah terlihat menggemaskan, Sehun tahu kalau Luhan benar benar sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar wajah rupawannya.

"Dasar berengsek ! Kau membuatku semakin lelah _pabbo_."

Sehun mengernyit. "Baru sampai disini kau sudah lelah ? Bagaimana kau bisa memuaskanku di ranjang, sayang ?"

"BYONTAE !"

 _Sekali lagi aku menjadi egois._

* * *

 **LuhanLuu**

 _Present story for debut_

 **Anchor**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 _Other :_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Minseok_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Kim Jong In_

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Leght : Chaptered**

 **YAOI**

 **STORY FOR HUNHAN**

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Terlihat sosok kecil tengah duduk di bangku paling ujung di ruangan ini, manik matanya terlihat serius menatap setiap kata yang terdapat dalam lembaran lembaran itu. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berada disini, yang pasti bokongnya sudah mati rasa karena terlalu lama duduk. Lelaki ini hanya terlalu malas berada di kelasnya yang terlampau gaduh, karena guru mereka yang absen untuk mengikuti sosialisasi.

Baekhyun menutup bukunya, memutuskan bahwa ini adalah buku terakhir yang dibacanya hari ini. Pria mungil ini termenung sesaat, pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh seseorang sekarang. Seseorang yang hampir beberapa bulan ini selalu membuat darahnya berdesir dan hatinya menghangat setiap mereka bertemu.

Kenapa dia tiba tiba menjadi sangat merindukan Sehun ? Ah tidak, bukankah Baekhyun selalu merindukannya sosok tampan itu setiap hari. Seharian ini dia belum melihat Sehun sama sekali, kemana Sehun ? apakah dia tidak masuk hari ini ?

Terkadang dirinya berpikir, sudahkah Sehun menyukainya ? Sudahkah Sehun memikirkan dirinya ? Sudahkah Sehun merindukannya juga ? Sehun terlalu sulit untuk dipahami, terlalu sukar untuk ditebak. Baekhyun hanya bisa bertanya tanya, apakah ada maksud lain dari segala perhatian Sehun untuknya selama ini, mungkinkah jika Sehun juga menyukainya – ah tidak, mungkinkah jika Sehun mencintainya ?

Menghela nafas, jemari kecil itu bergerak menggeser _screenlock_ pada layar ponselnya. Baekhyun membuka pesan masuk di sana, dan setelahnya dia mendapati dirinya tersenyum. Dirinya kembali membaca satu per satu pesan yang pernah dikirimkan Sehun untuknya.

 _Apa yang kau makan hari ini Baek ? Kuharap kau tidak makan dengan berlebihan, itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk sakit._

 _Baek, jangan tidur terlalu malam mulai hari ini. Aku tidak suka kau punya kantung mata. Mulai sekarang aku akan memastikan kalau kau tidak tidur lebih dari jam 10._

 _Baek jangan berangkat sekolah terlalu pagi, kau juga harus sarapan._

Dan pesan pesan lainnya yang berisi segala perhatian dan keprotektifan Sehun terhadap dirinya. Baekhyun senang ? tentu saja dia senang, meskipun keprotektifan Sehun itu berlebihan – menurutnya, tapi jika itu Sehun dia bersedia menerima dengan senang hati.

Tapi ngomong ngomong, Sehun hanya pernah menunjukan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun lewat pesan, lelaki itu belum pernah memberikan perhatian untuk Baekhyun secara langsung. Dia terlihat cuek saja ketika bertemu dengan Baekhyun seolah tidak terjadi apapun diantara mereka. Namun saat mereka hanya berdua, Sehun bisa bersikap lebih hangat dan sedikit lebih ekspresif ketika sedang berbicara.

Hah, Sehun. Kau benar benar sulit.

* * *

"Sehwun hunggu sehentaw lagiwh. Hakwu sehentaw wlagi sehwesah."

 _(Sehun tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku sebentar lagi selesai)_

Sehun tersenyum. Dulu dia sering mengejek kakak sepupunya – Suho – yang punya kebiasaan tidak normal menurut Sehun, yakni menatapi kekasihnya saat sedang makan. Menurutnya itu adalah hal terbodoh yang bisa dilakukan manusia, masih teringat jelas saat dia berkata pada kakaknya itu,

" _Hyung, kenapa kau suka sekali menatapi kekasihmu saat makan ? Apa setelah menatapinya kau akan merasa kenyang ? Tentu tidak !"_

Namun sekarang, dia menjadi bagian dari salah satu orang orang itu – orang orang bodoh yang hobi memperhatikan kekasihnya ketika makan – jika Suho hyung tahu, pasti dia akan di bully habis habisan.

Sekarang dia tengah duduk disini, menempati salah satu bangku kantin yang sebenarnya masih kosong seluruhnya, mengingat ini belum masuk waktu istirahat. Memandangi wajah imut Luhan ketika sedang mengunyah makannya, maupun saat menyedot colanya. Entah kenapa hal sederhana ini terasa begitu istimewa. Apakah hal ini juga yang dirasakannya Suho hyung ? Jika memang benar, bahagia sekali dia.

"Selesai ! Hah kenyang sekali ..."

Terlihat Luhan tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, dia merasa sangat kenyang sekarang. Tentu saja ! Bagaimana tidak ? Anak pendek itu baru saja mengahbiskan 3 porsi makanan dan 2 gelas cola, itu belum termasuk camilan yang sudah lebih dulu dia habiskan tadi.

Sepertinya Sehun harus mempekerjakan koki pribadi untuk Luhan setelah mereka menikah nanti, agar jika setiap saat Luhan merasa lapar, maka akan selalu ada stok makanan untuknya. Apa dia baru saja bilang soal menikah ? dengan Luhan ? ugh, kenapa perutnya terasa bergejolak geli.

"Tentu saja kau merasa kenyang, kau makan seperti kuli."

Luhan mendengus. Kuli ? Yang benar saja ! Mana ada kuli tampan dan macho seperti dirinya, lagi pula tidak ada kuli yang punya kuku tangan sebening dan seruncing miliknya, TIDAK ADA !

"Itu kan juga gara gara kau. Jadi ini semua kau yang bayar !"

"Dengan senang hati."

Luhan menoleh kaget. Kenapa Sehun dengan mudahnya bersedia dan kenapa juga dia jadi baik padanya ? Pasti siluman serigala di depannya ini punya miat jahat padanya, iya pasti begitu. Dia harus selalu waspada disini, sudah cukup ciuman pertamanya yang menjadi korban – oh jangan lupakan bokong seksinya yang juga sudah dijamah oleh tangan tangan nista Sehun. Ugh, hingga sekarang sensasi telapak tangan Sehun yang menangkup pantatnya masih bisa dia rasakan dengan jelas, apalagi ketika tangan itu mulai memijat kasar bokongnya. Hah pasti sekarang terdapat bekas jari jari Sehun di kulit pantat menawannya.

Hey kenapa sekarang Luhan jadi memikirkan remas meremas pantat ? Sialan, otaknya menjadi penuh pikiran pikiran porno setelah mengenal Oh Sehun. Seharusnya ia langsung membakar laki laki ini ketika mereka bertemu pertama kali.

"Yang benar ? Kau benar benar mau membayar ini semua ?"

Sehun mengangguk yakin. "Tentu, aku bukan orang yang sedang mengalami krisis moneter seperti kau."

"Yakk ! Bajingan kau, siapa yang kau bilang sedang krisis ha ? Aku masih punya banyak uang tahu !"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau bayar sendiri." Sehun tersenyum mengejek.

"Oke. Aku yang akan bayar."

Dengan segera Luhan pergi menuju kasir untuk membayar semua makanannya – dan makanan Sehun tentunya. Sepertinya dia terlalu mudah masuk jebakan Sehun, lihat sikapnya yang tidak ingin diremehkan. Hanya dengan kata kata 'krisis moneter', membuat dia berakhir dengan mentraktir Sehun sekarang.

Sehun hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah kenakan Luhan ketika dia merasa tidak mau dikalahkan, pria tampan itu melangkah menuju ke tempat Luhan sekarang dan sesampainya disana dia langsung menahan jari jari Luhan yang hampir membayarkan uangnya kepada penjaga kasir, membuat Luhan mendongak menatapnya.

"Aku yang bayar kali ini sayang." Ungkapnya sambil mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas.

* * *

"Sekarang kita akan mencari kemana lagi ?

Luhan hanya terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sehun, pria cantik itu sebenarnya sudah memikirkan satu tempat sejak tadi. Tempat dimana kemungkinan Baekhyun berada, tempat yang membuat alerginya kumat dan membuat matanya selalu berair sekaligus membuatnya menjadi makhluk yang paling mini di muka bumi, karena terasa dihimpit oleh rak rak yang tingginya bukan main.

"Perpustakaan."

"Hah ?"

Sehun mengernyit bingung, jadi setelah makan dan perutnya kenyang dia mau bersantai sambil membaca buku di perpustakaan ? Benar benar bocah ini, lalu Baekhyun bagaimana ? Nasib mereka bagaimana ? BAGAIMANA ?

"Kita belum mencari kesana sejak tadi, karena kau terlalu sibuk menggelandangku berkeliling sekolah dan tidak mau mendengarkanku."

Sepertinya Luhan masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi, Sehun hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah rusa manisnya. Tangannya terulur untuk merangkul pundak Luhan dan menarik tubuh kecil pemuda itu agar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau masih kesal ya ? Aku minta maaf kalau begitu hm ?

Bukannya tersenyum atau mengatakan iya, Luhan mulai memgerucutkan bibirnya sambil menekuk mukanya lagi.

"Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu begitu saja huh ? tidak akan."

"Apa aku juga harus meminta maaf menggunakan cara yang kau gunakan di panti asuhan kemarin lusa ?" Balas sehun dengan senyum jahil tertoreh di wajahnya.

Mata Luhan membulat. Membayangkan Sehun meminta maaf padanya dengan mengecupi pipinya bergantian di setiap kata maafnya membuatnya mual. Pasalnya, wajah Sehun itu tidak ada imut imutnya sama sekali, tentu sangat tidak cocok kalau lelaki manly bin macho seperti Sehun minta maaf dengan cara menggemaskan seperti itu.

Beda dengan Luhan, dirinya kan sudah terlalu sering menggunakan jurus minta maaf yang seperti itu kepada Mama dan Babanya ketika mereka melarang Luhan untuk pergi bermain. Lagipula wajahnya yang manis alias menggemaskan itu sangat cocok untuk metode minta maaf yang seperti itu.

HEY ! Luhan kan juga manly dan tampan ! Saking tampannya hingga membuat wajahnya jadi cantik.

"Ng ... tidak perlu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Sehun hanya tergelak melihat Luhan yang tampak salah tingkah dengan wajah yang dihiasi rona rona merah muda yang cantik. Hah Luhan mempesona sekali.

"Ngomong ngomong kau yakin Baekhyun berada di perpustakaan ?"

"U-uhm tentu."

"Baiklah, kita atur rencana dulu."

* * *

"Baekki !"

Pemuda yang dipanggil itu menoleh lalu mendapati teman manjanya sedang menghampirinya bersama Sehun. Sehun ? Kenapa mereka kemari ? Dia pikir tidak akan ada yang bisa menemukannya di gedung perpustakaan lama ini, mengingat anak anak lain akan lebih memilih mengunjungi gedung perpustakaan baru yang baru saja selesai di bangun akhir tahun kemarin.

"Baekhyuniie, aku sudah mencarimu dari tadi. Aku lelah tahu." Keluh Luhan kepada teman kecilnya itu.

"Ada apa kalian mencariku ?"

"Ada yang harus kami bicarakan denganmu Baek."

Kali ini Sehun yang angkat bicara. Melihat raut serius yang ditunjukan Sehun, bisa di tebak kalau ini pasti menyangkut sesuatu yang penting, sedangkan Luhan hanya bergerak gerak tak jelas karena gugup. Bagaimana pun juga mereka terpakasa harus berbohong pada Baekhyun kali ini, sebenarnya Luhan sedikit tidak tega berkata bohong pada Baekhyunnya. Tapi ini juga demi mereka bertiga.

"Aku akan mengatakannya langsung."

Luhan dan Baekhyun semakin berdebar mendengar ucapan Sehun. Jika Baekhyun berdebar karena penasaran, lain lagi dengan Luhan yang berdebar karena takut bila Sehun malah berucap yang aneh aneh dan melenceng dari rencana.

"Kami difitnah. Ada yang menyebarkan berita bohong tentangku dan Luhan, jadi aku memintamu untuk tidak mendengar apalagi mempercayai rumor apapun itu tentang kami."

Baekhyun menganga heran. Memfitnah Sehun dan Luhan _hyung_ nya ? Kurang kerjaan sekali orang orang itu.

"Siapa ? Untuk apa ada yang memfitnah kalian ? Apa yang orang orang katakan soal kalian ?"

"Mereka mengatakan kalau Sehun menciumku di lapangan sepak bola, Baekki. Padahal itu sama sekali tidak terjadi ! Dan kurasa yang melakukannya adalah salah satu junior anggota klub sepak bola yang menyukaimu, bukankah dulu aku pernah mengatakan kepadamu kalau ada salah satu anggota club sepak bola yang menyukaimu."

Luhan benar benar gugup saat berkata bohong pada teman kesayangannya ini, keringat dingin terus mengucur mengaliri dahi dan pelipisnya. Bagaimanapun juga yang sedang ia bohongi sekarang adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun, teman yang sudah bersamanya sejak mereka masih embrio.

"Lalu apa masalah anak itu ? Jika dia menyukai kenapa dia menyebarkan berita bohong tentang kalian ?"

"Tentu saja karena orang itu merasa sakit hati Baek, dia mungkin tahu kalau kau sedang dekat dengan Sehun. Maka dari itu dia membuat rumor tentang Sehun yang mencium seseorang agar kau marah lalu meninggalkan Sehun. Dengan itu, kesempatannya untuk mendekatimu masih ada."

Entah kenapa saking gugupnya membuat bibir Luhan menjadi sangat lancar untuk mengarang cerita. Jika benar setelah ini mereka ketahuan, Luhan akan benar benar menembak mati Sehun.

"Dan sayangnya yang menjadi seseorang itu adalah Luhan. Luhan adalah korban sebenarnya disini Baek, jadi aku mohon padamu agar tidak marah pada Luhan karena berita bohong ini."

Sehun berusaha mengakihiri cerita karangan mereka sampai disini saja, bisa kacau kalau Luhan terlalu panjang mengarang cerita dan membuat mereka semakin terlilit kebohongan mereka sendiri.

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia terlihat sedang berpikir, menimang nimang apakah perkataan mereka berdua bisa dipercayanya atau tidak. Sehun dan Luhan semakin merasa berdebar menunggu apa yang akan di katakan Baekhyun. Apa Baekhyun akan percaya pada cerita mereka atau Baekhyun memilih percaya pada berita bohong yang sayangnya benar itu.

"Hiks ... Luhan _hyung._ Kasihan sekali kau ... hiks."

Tanpa di duga Baekhyun malah menangis sambil memeluk Luhan, Luhan masih membeku menerima pelukan Baekhyun. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Baekhyun memeluknya ? Sambil menangisi dirinya ? Apakah Baekhyun percaya pada mereka ? Luhan masih benar benar diam, sampai akhirnya dia melihat Sehun yang tengah berucap tanpa suara.

"Kita berhasil."

* * *

 **To be continue**

Hehe, udah sampek chapter 7. Gak nyangka ! Seneng ya ? Senang sekalee :D

Konfliknya udah pelan pelan muncul noh. Buat yang pengen liat Hunhan ciuman ? Udah dikasih tuh sayang. Buat yang tanya Hunhan 'iya iya' apa enggak ? 'iya iya lah' tapi ga sekarang juga ya ...

Buat yang tanya kapan Cahyeol muncul ? ntar ya kalo LuBaek udah berantem, kan hari ini LuBaek gak jadi berantem :*

Sssttt ... ntar ada Kaisoo *rencananya :D

Oke, terima kasih untuk para pembaca tersayang dan selamat datang juga untuk pembaca baru. Terima kasih juga untuk review, follow maupun favorit dari kalian semua serta terima kasih untuk yang masih setia menunggu ff ini update. Maaf juga atas keterlambatan.

Finally, sorry for typo :*

 **LuhanLuu**

 **160122 – 20:57**


	8. Chapter 8

_Life is a game with obstacles encountered and when there is a chance, we have to seize it._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **PREVIOUS**_

" _Mereka mengatakan kalau Sehun menciumku di lapangan sepak bola, Baekki. Padahal itu sama sekali tidak terjadi ! Dan kurasa yang melakukannya adalah salah satu junior anggota klub sepak bola yang menyukaimu, bukankah dulu aku pernah mengatakan kepadamu kalau ada salah satu anggota club sepak bola yang menyukaimu."_

 _Luhan benar benar gugup saat berkata bohong pada teman kesayangannya ini, keringat dingin terus mengucur mengaliri dahi dan pelipisnya. Bagaimanapun juga yang sedang ia bohongi sekarang adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun, teman yang sudah bersamanya sejak mereka masih embrio._

" _Lalu apa masalah anak itu ? Jika dia menyukaiku, kenapa dia menyebarkan berita bohong tentang kalian ?"_

" _Tentu saja karena orang itu merasa sakit hati Baek, dia mungkin tahu kalau kau sedang dekat dengan Sehun. Maka dari itu dia membuat rumor tentang Sehun yang mencium seseorang agar kau marah lalu meninggalkan Sehun. Dengan itu, dia punya kesempatan untuk mendekatimu."_

 _Entah kenapa saking gugupnya membuat bibir Luhan menjadi sangat lancar untuk mengarang cerita. Jika benar setelah ini mereka ketahuan, Luhan akan benar benar menembak mati Sehun._

" _Dan sayangnya yang menjadi seseorang itu adalah Luhan. Luhan adalah korban sebenarnya disini Baek, jadi aku mohon padamu agar tidak marah pada Luhan karena berita bohong ini."_

 _Sehun berusaha mengakihiri cerita karangan mereka sampai disini saja, bisa kacau kalau Luhan terlalu panjang mengarang cerita dan membuat mereka semakin terlilit kebohongan mereka sendiri._

 _Baekhyun terdiam. Dia terlihat sedang berpikir, menimang nimang apakah perkataan mereka berdua bisa dipercayanya atau tidak. Sehun dan Luhan semakin merasa berdebar menunggu apa yang akan di katakan Baekhyun. Apa Baekhyun akan percaya pada cerita mereka atau Baekhyun memilih percaya pada berita bohong yang sayangnya benar itu._

" _Hiks ... Luhan hyung. Kasihan sekali kau ... hiks."_

 _Tanpa di duga Baekhyun malah menangis sambil memeluk Luhan, Luhan masih membeku menerima pelukan Baekhyun. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Baekhyun memeluknya ? Sambil menangisi dirinya ? Apakah Baekhyun percaya pada mereka ? Luhan masih benar benar diam, sampai akhirnya dia melihat Sehun yang tengah berucap tanpa suara._

" _Kita berhasil."_

* * *

 **LuhanLuu**

 _Present story for debut_

 **Anchor**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 _Other :_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Minseok_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Kim Jong In_

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Leght : Chaptered**

 **YAOI**

 **STORY FOR HUNHAN**

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **SEHUN POV.**

Siang ini. Seperti biasa, aku masih berada di dalam ruang kelas meski bel pulang sudah terlewat sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu. Dan masih dengan Baekhyun yang selalu menemaniku – setelah sebelumnya Luhan yang berada disini bersamaku. Entahlah, mengapa dan bagaimana ini menjadi kebiasaan rutin kami bertiga, tidak ada alasan spesifik mengenai ini. Hanya terjadi begitu saja secara teratur.

Biasanya aku hanya akan sendiri, hanya akan diam dan berpikir mengenai ibu dan masa depan, diam lalu berpikir lagi, menghela nafas, berfikir lagi lalu diam hingga tak terasa mataku telah berair.

Dibandingkan dengan keadaanku kemarin, semenjak kehadiran dua alien kecil yang menakjubkan itu, aku dan otakku menjadi tidak terlalu tersiksa oleh vapor vapor negatif tentang segala hal hal yang selalu membebaniku. Bahkan, aku lebih sering memikirkan mereka akhir akhir ini daripada ibu.

Ternyata semenyenangkan ini memiliki seseorang – maksudku dua orang, yang kau anggap menarik hingga membuatmu melakukan hal hal yang bukan dirimu. Katakan aku gila, tampar aku jika memang perlu, tapi aku benar benar menginginkan mereka berdua terikat denganku. Jika ada yang menyuruhku untuk memilih diantara Luhan ataupun Baekhyun, aku lebih memilih terserang amnesia.

"Baekhyun ... "

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya dan segera memutar kepalanya kearahku, wajah kagetnya itu lucu sekali. Menggemaskan – meskipun Luhan sedikit lebih menggemaskan dengan mata rusanya, tapi hanya sedikit, selebihnya mereka berdua menggemaskan walau Luhan agak lebih menggemaskan, tapi intinya mereka sama sama lucu meskipun Luhan lebih – Stop it ! Otak sialan, berhenti membuatku membanding bandingkan Baekhyun dengan Luhan.

"Ada apa Sehun ?"

Baekhyun menatapku dengan tanda tanya, aku menatapnya balik sambil terdiam. _Aku mau bilang apa tadi ?_ Masih hanya berkedip kedip di depannya tanpa ingat dengan apa yang ingin aku sampaikan, aku masih berusaha mengorek orek lagi memori internal di otakku dan – itu dia.

"Baekhyun, ayo berkencan. "

Akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya, bisa bisanya aku lupa soal ajakan kencan ini. Yah, harus diakui mengajak Baekhyun berkencan itu lebih sulit daripada mengajak Luhan. Jika Luhan, aku hanya tinggal menculiknya untuk diajak kencan maupun menemaniku seharian, Luhan itu liar, bar bar, sok manly padahal bulu ketiak saja dia tidak punya – darimana aku tau ini ? aku pernah menemaninya mandi ingat.

Mau kuajak dengan ajakan normal pun aku tidak yakin. _"Luhan, ayo berkencan."_ Aku tidak tahu pasti aku akan selamat atau tidak setelah mengatakan itu, mungkin dia akan merecokiku seperti, _"hah ? apa ? berkencan ? dasar keparat, kau pikir aku ini perempuan kesepian hingga kau mengajakku kencan. Aku ini pria sejati tau, harusnya aku yang_ _mengajak seseorang berkencan !"_. Dan itu akan berakhir dengan dia mencelupkan mukaku ke minyak panas. Dasar rusa liar.

Hah, meskipun begitu aku tetap tergila gila padanya. Tingkahnya yang seperti itu malah membuatku ingin membuktikan kalau dia memang orang yang suka dimanjakan, dan aku tidak keberatan memanjakannya tentu saja.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, aku merasa perlu melakukan segalanya dengan penuh kenormalan karena Baekhyun ini hm ... bisa dibilang lemah lembut, sopan dan beretika seperti putri keraton. Raden Ajeng Baekhyun. Raden Mas Sehun Hadiningrat. Oh shit, lupakan soal yang itu.

Jika aku tiba tiba menculik Baekhyun, begitu aku sampai di tempat kencan, kemungkinan yang terjadi akan seperti, _"Hah ? Aku dimana ? Kau ? Tuan anda siapa ? Kenapa aku bisa ada di tempat ini ? Aakkh kepalaku sakit."._ Dan itu akan berakhir dengan aku yang ditangkap polisi beserta tuduhan penculikan putri keraton – maksudku penculikan anak di bawah umur.

"Sehun ... "

Baekhyun masih menganga menatapku. Dia berkedip lalu menatapku, lalu berkedip lagi dan menatapku dan berkedip lagi kemudian menatapku. Begitu seterusnya sampai bulu ketiak Luhan sudah tumbuh -_-

"Sehun, benarkah kau mengajakku berkencan ? Katakan sekali lagi Sehun, _please_."

"Ya Baekhyun. Bagaimana ? Kau ada waktu sore ini ? Jika kau keberatan aku tidak akan memak – "

"Ya Sehun. Iya iya aku mau."

 _See._ Tidak ada yang bisa menolak seorang Oh Sehun, _and everything i want, must able to get._

* * *

 **LUHAN POV.**

"Dia mengajakmu kencan Baek ? _seriously_?

Aku terperanjat dari posisi yogaku. Yoga di sore hari ? Luhan mah orangnya gitu. Aku mempertajam pendengaranku sambil semakin menempelkan speaker ponsel tepat di telingaku.

Sehun mengajak Baekhyun kencan. Tuan Oh yang punya harga diri setinggi Mesosfer dan segede Jupiter yang sudah nempel kayak kerak sejak masih berupa sperma, mengajak seseorang berkencan ? BERKENCAN ? Oke, _calm_ Luhan.

" _Iya hyung, dia mengatakan langsung padaku siang tadi. Kau harus tahu bagaimana wajahnya saat mengucapkannya hyung. Hahaha ..."_

Aku sudah bisa menebak bagaimana ekspresinya, pasti dia sempat amnesia sesaat. Sehun itu terbiasa memaksa, bukan meminta. Dan terbiasa menculik, bukan mengajak. Mati saja kau Sehun.

"Itu bagus Baek, kau tunggu apa lagi ? Cepatlah mandi dan bersiap, jangan membuat Sehun menunggu."

" _Aku sudah mandi sejak tadi hyung, tapi mungkin aku perlu menata rambutku lagi. Baiklah, sampai jumpa hyung. Aku menyayangimu."_

Baekhyun telah memutus sambungan teleponnya, aku masih terdiam. Sehun akan berkencan dengan Baekhyun, itu bagus. Kira kira akan pergi kemana mereka ? Apa saja nanti yang akan mereka lakukan ? Apa Sehun juga akan mengajak Baekhyun berkunjung ke panti ? Apa Sehun juga akan mengenalkan Baekhyun pada bibi Sung dan adik adiknya ? Apa Sehun juga akan memeluk Baekhyun seperti dia memelukku ketika disana ? Apa Sehun akan – Luhan apa yang kau pikirkan.

Seharusnya aku senang mendengarnya, seharusnya aku senang bahwa Baekhyun akan berkencan dengan Sehun. Seharusnya. Aku memang senang mendengar ini, aku senang Baekhyun akhirnya berkencan, tapi aku juga tidak bisa berbohong bila aku sekarang merasa ... sendiri ?

Sehun dan aku memang pernah pergi bersama, tapi apakah itu juga bisa disebut kencan ? Sehun yang berada di dekatku saja sudah cukup membuatku merasa ... diinginkan. Munafik jika aku berkata aku tidak menyukai segala perlakuannya padaku, aku menikmati segala bentuk perhatiannya untukku. _Totally, i like that._ Aku tahu ini salah, aku tahu ini penghianatan tapi apakah keinginan untuk diperhatikan itu salah.

Selama ini aku belum pernah menjalin hubungan, hanya bermain main dengan orang orang yang mengaku bahwa dirinya menyukaiku, aku hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian mereka. Aku suka diperhatikan, tapi aku tidak pernah benar benar merasa nyaman dengan itu.

Tapi Sehun. Pria yang tiba tiba menamparku dengan seluruh pesonanya dan juga pria yang sama yang telah memaksaku menampung seluruh luapan perlakuannya yang tidak normal. _But, im fine._ Aku menyukainya, segala arogansi dan intimidasi darinya. Benar benar menikmati bagaimana didominasi olehnya.

Apa yang terjadi padaku.

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV.**

Mereka telah sampai di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di daerah Gangnam, langit sudah hampir gelap ketika mereka sampai disini, mengingat Sehun tadi sedikit terlambat saat menjemput Baekhyun. Tapi yang namanya Baekhyun, mau berapa lama pun Sehun terlambat dia akan tetap menunggu.

Sehun keluar dari mobil lebih dahulu, memutari bamper depan lalu membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun _. Like a gentleman_. Sedangkan Baekhyun, jangan ditanya lagi. Jantungnya benar benar tengah memberontak untuk meloncat keluar saking berdebarnya. Awal yang baik untuk kencan mereka hari ini, terlihat benar benar seperti kencan impian Baekhyun.

Sehun menarik pelan telapak tangannya untuk membantunya keluar. Homina homina ... Sehun benar benar membuatnya jatuh berkali kali untuknya. Lelaki itu tampak menawan sore ini, bukan karena penampilannya yang berlebihan, tidak. Pakaiannya bahkan hanya sepotong kaus hitam bertuliskan _Velvet_ di bagian dada yang membalut tubuh tegap itu, serta jeans berwarna biru yang membungkus kaki panjangnya. Sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih.

"Jika kau ingin tahu, aku bukan mau memaksamu untuk berbelanja Baekhyun. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke bioskop hari ini dan setelah itu kita akan makan malam."

Menonton film bersama Sehun ? Makan malam bersama Sehun ? _Oh my ..._ apa lagi yang lebih membahagiakan untuk Baekhyun hari ini, bahkan dia pun tidak pernah sanggup membayangkannya.

Kurasa dia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang setelah malam ini. Sehun, tempat ini, film yang akan diputar nanti dan makan malam hari ini serta segala hal hal yang akan terjadi malam ini. Baekhyun harus terus mengingatnya.

"Kita harus cepat, kurasa filmku akan segera diputar."

Dengan itu, Sehun menggenggam erat tangan lelaki mungil ini untuk menyamai langkah lebarnya.

* * *

"Lama tidak bertemu Nyonya Sungyeon."

Sungyeon hanya menatap pria itu dalam dalam. Pria yang masih terlihat muda di usianya yang hampir berkepala lima itu, entah kapan terakhir kali Sungyeon melihatnya mengunjungi panti asuhan ini, yang pasti sudah hampir 1 tahun belakangan ini, pria ini tak pernah sekalipun menampakan diri kemari.

"Senang akhirnya anda berkunjung lagi kemari, Tuan Oh."

Pria yang dipanggil Tuan Oh itu hanya tersenyum tipis, netra hitamnya meneliti setiap sudut kantor panti asuhan yang dulu milik mantan istrinya ini. Tidak ada yang berubah, tetap nyaman seperti dulu namun tidak sehangat yang lalu.

"Anda mengurus tempat ini dengan baik nyonya."

Nyonya Sungyeon tersenyum penuh arti. Dirinya bisa melihat tatapan penuh kerinduan dari Tuan Oh untuk ruangan ini. Ruangan ini, sebelum menjadi kantornya sekarang, dulu dipenuhi dengan foto foto keluarga Oh, buku buku seni milik nyonya Oh, mainan mainan milik Suho dan Sehun, serta miniatur miniatur bangunan rancangan tuan Oh.

Panti asuhan ini dulunya adalah rumah sebenarnya bagi keluarga Tuan Oh, bukan mansion megah yang sekarang dihuni oleh Tuan Oh beserta anak anaknya setelah perceraiannya dengan nyonya Oh.

Tuan dan nyonya Oh dulunya tidak hidup hanya dengan dua orang anak, namun dengan banyak anak anak di panti asuhan ini. Suho dan Sehun dulunya bukan anak yang kesepian, mereka adalah anak anak pintar yang punya banyak teman dan saudara.

Suatu kehormatan Sungyeon dapat berada diantara keluarga bahagia milik Tuan Oh ini, dia sudah mengabdi sejak lama untuk kedua orang tua nyonya Oh dan di puncak pengabdiannya, Sungyeon diminta ikut bersama nyonya Oh setelah beliau menikah dengan tuan Oh Siwon.

Setelah hampir 3 tahun menikah dan diberkati Suho sebagai anak pertama, nyonya Oh berhasil mendirikan panti asuhan ini dengan uang hasil kerjanya sebagai pekerja seni. Dengan lembut beliau menolak suntikan dana dari suami arsiteknya, dia benar benar ingin membangun tempat ini dengan seluruh hidupnya.

"Saya berusaha menghidupkan seluruh kenangan nyonya Oh di tempat dengan baik Tuan."

Sungyeon melihat pria itu memejamkan mata semari menghela nafas. Beliau terlihat masih sangat mengingat segala hal tentang istrinya, segala kenangan bersama istrinya dan masih sangat ... mencintai istrinya.

"Akan langsung kusampaikan maksud kedatanganku kemari nyonya, dan aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama."

Sungyeon mengernyit. Bukanlah suatu hal yang lumrah apabila Tuan Oh mau repot repot datang kesini untuk berbicara langsung dengannya.

"Kudengar beberapa hari yang lalu, Sehun merayakan ulang tahunnya disini. Apa itu benar nyonya ?"

"Itu benar Tuan, saya yang mempersiapkan perayaannya."

"Aku tahu dia tidak sendirian malam itu. Bisa kau memberitahuku siapa orang yang dibawa Sehun kemari ? Aku juga ingin mengenalnya nyonya."

Demi Tuhan. Kenapa dirinya bisa lalai seperti ini, ini bukanlah suatu hal yang baik untuk Sehun maupun ... Luhan. Apa yang harus dia sampaikan kepada tuan Oh sekarang, memberitahu siapa itu teman Sehun ? Tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa melibatkan Luhan dalam hal ini, lelaki mungil itu tidak tahu apapun, Sungyeon tidak bisa membiarkan anak itu terusik sedikit pun.

"Kuharap kau mengatakannya dengan jujur Sungyeon- _ssi_."

* * *

 **BAEKHYUN POV**

Aku masih setia memandang Sehun yang menyesap _Latte_ nya dengan perlahan, terlihat menawan seperti bangsawan. Dengan menyangga wajah dengan kedua lenganku yang berada di atas meja, dengan semangat aku memperhatikan segala gerak gerik Sehun.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memandangiku seperti itu Baek ? Cepat habiskan makananmu lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat."

Aku hanya menanggapi Sehun dengan senyum lebarku, segera aku memakan makanan yang sudah sejak tadi aku biarkan menganggur di atas meja. Entah karena terlalu bersemangat atau apa, gerakanku membuat taplak meja kami sedikit melorot turun dari tempatnya, kupikir tidak akan ada apa apa sampai aku melihat _Latte_ milik Sehun tumpah mengenai celananya.

"Astaga Sehun celanamu ... Sehun aku tidak sengaja sungguh, aku minta maaf Sehun. Maafkan aku Se – "

"Tidak apa apa Baek. Aku hanya butuh ke toilet sebentar, tunggu disini dan jangan kemana mana."

Dengan itu Sehun berlalu ke toilet setelah mengelus pelan puncak kepalaku. Sungguh, aku merasa sangat tidak enak hati pada Sehun, dasar Baekhyun bodoh. Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali sih, aku sendiri yang merusak kencan sempurna hari ini.

Aku terus duduk dengan gelisah di kursiku menunggu Sehun yang tidak kunjung kembali, walau faktanya baru 3 menit yang lalu Sehun meninggalkanku. Aku masih terus bergerak gerak gelisah sampai pada akhirnya aku merasakan seseorang menggenggam kedua tanganku lalu mencium lembut keningku.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, sayang."

* * *

 **LUHAN POV.**

"Ayo tidur Luhan. Kenapa sulit sekali sih !"

Aku terus menggelepar menggelepar seperti paus terdampar dia atas kasurku, berusaha memejamkan mataku yang masih lebar ini untuk tidur. Sialan, kenapa sejak tadi aku terus memikirkan Sehun. Aku terbiasa mendengar ucapan selamat malam dari Sehun lewat telepon sebelum aku tidur.

Jadi kurasa, mata sialan ini terus mengajakku melek sambil terus memelototi layar ponselku. Berharap setidaknya ada satu notifikasi dari Sehun, dia belum mengabariku sejak sore tadi sepulangnya dia dari rumahku.

Sebelum menjemput Baekhyun tadi, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Sehun sudah nyasar di halaman depan rumahku. Dengan kaus hitam dan celana biru gelap yang membalut tubuh tegapnya dan rambut hitamnya yang ditata ke atas. _Damn it ! he's so hot._

Lengkap dengan gayanya yang selangit, dia bersandar pada body samping mobilnya – jangan lupa kacamata hitam yang bertengger tampan di hidungnya. Dia benar benar terlihat sempurna. _Fuck you Sehun_.

Saat aku bertanya apa yang dia lakukan disini, dengan seenak jidatnya Sehun mejawab,

" _Aku ingin meminta izin pada rusa cantikku, bahwa malam ini aku akan mengencani teman baiknya. Apa aku diijinkan, sayang ?"_

Enteng sekali dia mengatakan hal itu sambil memeluk pinggangku. Dan saat itu rasanya aku benar benar ingin memaki Sehun sampai mati tepat di wajahnya, tapi tentu aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

" _Kenapa harus minta ijin dariku. Kalau kau mau kau boleh mengencani Baekhyun semalaman."_ Aku menjawabnya dengan ketus, entahlah mungkin aku terlalu terbawa peran. Di telingaku kata kata Sehun malah terdengar seperti ini,

" _Aku ingin meminta izin pada istri cantikku, bahwa malam ini aku akan melamar teman baiknya. Apa aku diijinkan, yeobo ?"_

Keparat. Kenapa aku masih sempat berpikiran seperti itu dan membuatku kecolongan, Sehun sudah mencuri start dengan mendorongku merapat ke mobilnya, lalu menciumku dengan brutal. Tepat di depan mamaku yang baru saja pulang dari kantor.

Dan setelah kejadian itu, sukses membuat Mama merecokiku malam ini dengan segala pertanyaan tidak bermutunya, seperti _"Omo ... Luhan ! Yang tadi itu kekasihmu sayang ?"_ atau _"Dia tampan sekali sayang. Mama ingin punya menantu seperti itu Luhannie."_ atau _"Besok suruh dia datang kemari lagi ya sayang. Mamamu ini juga ingin mengenal calon menantunya."_

Menyebalkan sekali. Sejak tadi aku sibuk mengumpati Sehun karena dengan lancang menciumku sembarangan, untung saja Mama yang melihat kejadian itu. Tidak bisa aku bayangkan jika Baba yang menjadi saksi mata tadi, mungkin kami akan langsung dinikahkan.

Drrt .. Drrt .. Drrt ..

Aku segera meraih ponselku, dengan semangat aku menggeser _screenlock_ pada layar ponselku dan taraaa ... 1 New Massage from Oh Bastard.

 _From : Oh Bastard_

 _Selamat malam rusa kecil. Jangan terus memikirkanku, aku akan segera pulang setelah ini. Sekarang cepatlah tidur. Mimpikan aku sayang :*_

Dan hal ini mau tak mau membuatku tersenyum.

 _Selamat malam juga, Sehun._

* * *

 **BAEKHYUN POV.**

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, sayang."

Aku mendongak untuk menatapnya. Mata kami bertemu dengan jarak wajah kami yang begitu dekat hingga nafas kami saling beradu, dan setelahnya aku memekik.

"YAKKK ! SIAPA KAU IN – hmpph ..."

Dengan sigap lelaki ini meredam teriakanku dengan telapak tangannya. Pria ini bukan Sehun, aku memberontak dalam bungkamannya dan pria itu semakin erat membungkamku, sambil terus mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar dengan jelas.

"Bisakah kau tenang ? Aku hanya butuh bantuanmu untuk lima menit kedepan, ada seseorang yang berusaha membunuhku."

Aku terdiam. Orang ini hanya sedang meminta bantuanku ternyata, karena dia terancam dibunuh. WHAT ? DIBUNUH ? What the ... Aku akan dilibatkan dalam kasus pembunuhan ? TIDAK ! Aku kembali meronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Tolonglah. Bantu aku, jika kau mau membantuku kali ini. Aku bersumpah kau tidak akan terlibat lebih jauh lagi."

Mendengar suara pria yang terlihat begitu putus asa ini, mau tak mau membuatku iba. Dan berterimakasihlah pada empatiku yang amat sangat tinggi, yang pada akhirnya membuatku mengangguk. Pria ini melepaskan bungkamannya dari bibirku lalu menatapku dengan berbinar.

"Jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu Tuan ?"

Pria itu sedikit membenarkan tatanan kemeja putihnya. Jika diperhatikan lelaki ini err... tampan. Wajahnya menyenangkan untuk dipandang dan lihat juga telinga lebarnya yang menarik perhatianku. Pria ini mempesona.

"Hanya perlu berpura pura menjadi kekasihku. Mudah kan ?"

Hah ? Menjadi kekasih ? Yang benar saja ! Meskipun hanya pura pura, tapi bagaimana jika Sehun tiba tiba kembali dari toilet dan melihatku duduk semeja dengan orang asing ini. Hancur sudah kencanku malam ini.

"Bagaimana ? Hanya sebentar. Aku mohon."

Kupalingkan lagi pandanganku ke arah lelaki mengenaskan ini. Dia terlihat menyedihkan, benar benar makhluk yang butuh pertolongan. Tapi jika hanya sebentar kurasa ridak apa apa, lagipula aku hanya membantu untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Kurasa Sehun tidak akan marah.

"Baiklah. Kapan kita bisa mulai berpu – "

"Sekarang ! Kita bisa mulai sekarang ! Maaf ya, aku ingin memegang tanganmu sebentar."

"Hah sekar – "

"Ssstt ... dia sedang berjalan kemari. Tetaplah tenang dan ikuti permainanku."

Aku mengedarkan seluruh pandanganku, hingga tatapanku jatuh pada seorang perempuan dengan wajah yang terlihat marah serta langkah kaki yang besar menuju ke mejaku. Aku semakin tidak mengerti saat perempuan ini sudah berdiri di depan kami, sambil melayangkan tatapan tajamnya padaku.

"Jadi karena laki laki ini oppa menolak untuk menjadi kekasihku ! Aku tahu dia cantik oppa, tapi dia ini tetap seorang laki laki. Aku akan mengadukanmu ke bibi Park. Lihat saja oppa !"

Setelahnya, gadis cantik itu pergi dengan berurai air mata. Aku tidak paham sama sekali dengan situasi ini, sebenarnya peran apa yang aku mainkan. Aku hanya diam sambil menganga namun bisa membuat seorang gadis menangis. Apa yang kulakukan.

"Hahh ... Terima kasih untuk bantuannya cantik. Ini kartu namaku, kau bisa simpan atau membuangnya. _See you_."

Aku masih memproses kejadian tadi saat kurasakan dia menyelipkan sebuah kertas di genggaman tanganku dan berlalu setelah dia mengecup sekilas pipiku. Masih terdiam hingga aku membaca sebuah nama pada kartu nama itu.

Park Chanyeol.

* * *

 **To be continue**

Selamat siang kesayangan *uhukk

Setelah sekian lama menghilang, akhirnya saya kembali bersama chapter 8 dan bersama Chanyeol :D Hehehe. Sesuai permintaan kan Chanyeolnya sudah saya datangkan.

Saya ngilang bukan karena lalai atau gimana, tapi gara gara laptop yang gua kasih nama "Luhan" ini keyboardnya rusak T.T.

Finally, Luhan gua opname berminggu minggu di tempat servis.

Oke sekian keluhan saya. Sorry for typo :*

Oh yaa, selamat ya yang kemaren nonton para alien ganteng di Jakarta.

 **LuhanLuu**

 **160218 – 12:59**


	9. Chapter 9

_You will never know the true answer before you ask and try._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **BAEKHYUN POV.**

Park Chanyeol.

Tanpa kusadari aku terus merapalkan nama lelaki itu sejak kepergiannya, entah kenapa pria itu sedikit banyak mempengaruhiku semenjak kedatangannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Lelaki yang aku yakini lebih tua dariku, kurasa dia seorang yang baru lulus _senior high school_ atau mahasiswa yang baru masuk universitas, terlihat dari teman gadisnya tadi yang masih mengenakan seragam SMA. Baiklah, ternyata mahasiswa tampan yang suka mengencani anak SMA.

Aku memandangi kartu namanya. Seorang editor majalah _._ Waw, karir yang bagus di usianya yang masih muda, kupikir di usia yang kira kira 19 – 20 tahun itu masih menganggur. Tapi menurutku, bukannya menjadi editor di sebuah majalah, orang itu lebih layak menjadi model majalah. _Ceci, High Cut_ atau _MAPS,_ kurasa fotografer mereka akan senang memotret orang setampan Park Chanyeol _._

Baekhyun apa yang pikirkan. Keluarkan tuan Park itu dari pikiranmu sekarang, kau sudah punya Sehun ingat. Yah, meskipun Sehun resmi menjadi kekasihmu tapi tetap saja tidak boleh sembarangan melirik orang lain. Apalagi orang tampan yang wajahnya menyenangkan seperti Park Cha—stop ! Lupakan orang itu okey.

"Baekhyun .. kau baik baik saja ?"

Dengan cepat aku menyimpan kartu nama ini ke dalam saku celanaku dan segera menoleh saat tangan seseorang – Sehun menyentuh pundakku, aku melirik ke arah celana pada bagian pahanya yang terkena tumpahan _Latte_ tadi, noda cokelatnya masih terlihat sangat ketara walau aku yakin Sehun sudah membersihkannya tadi. Ugh, aku semakin tidak enak hati pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak apa apa Sehun. Kita bisa pulang sekarang, kurasa celana lembabmu itu tidak nyaman lagi dikenakan."

Sehun hanya mengangguk sesaat setelah membayar bill, lalu meraih tanganku untuk membawaku meninggalkan restoran ini. Kurasa aku butuh tidur lebih lama setelah ini, menyelamatkan seseorang dari pembunuhan itu ternyata menguras tenaga.

Tunggu dulu. Pembunuhan ? Bukannya Park tadi bilang kalau dia sedang dikejar pembunuh, apa yang dimaksud olehnya ada gadis yang tadi ? tapi perempuan itu sama sekali tidak tampak seperti psikopat atau tersangka pembunuhan berantai. Yang tadi itu hanya seorang perempuan patah hati.

Oh sial, aku ditipu.

* * *

 **LuhanLuu**

 _Present story for debut_

 **Anchor**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 _Other :_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Minseok_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Kim Jong In_

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Leght : Chaptered**

 **YAOI**

 **STORY FOR HUNHAN**

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **SEHUN POV.**

Sore ini aku akan berkencan dengan Baekhyun, setelah sekian lama mencari waktu sesuai, akhirnya aku bisa memonopoli Baekhyun seharian ini. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah Luhan, kalian bertanya kenapa ? Tentu saja untuk memberi tahu dan meminta ijin pada rusa cantikku bahwa aku akan mengencani teman baiknya sore ini, meskipun aku akan pergi bersama Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan makhluk mempesona macam Luhan begitu saja.

Seberhentinyanya aku di depan gerbang rumahnya, dua orang satpam tengah menyambutku, salah satu dari mereka mengetuk pelan kaca mobilku, segera aku menurunkan kaca mobilku dan bersiap menjawab pertanyaan dari penjaga penjaga ini. Nikmati saja, hitung hitung menghormati pemilik rumah juga.

"Permisi tuan. Jika tidak keberatan, bisa anda memperkenalkan diri dan mengatakan keperluan anda kemari ?"

Hah pertanyaan yang sudah terprediksi. Aku berdehem dan dengan penuh percaya diri mengatakan kepada kedua satpam ini.

"Aku Oh Sehun, dan aku kemari ingin menemui kekasihku. Xi Luhan."

Kulihat sedikit ekspresi terkejut tertoreh di wajah mereka. Aneh sekali, apa Luhan tidak pernah membawa mantan mantan kekasihnya ke rumah atau jangan jangan Luhan belum pernah berkekasih sebelumnya ? Hm ... _Innocent Deer, right_.

Tampak salah satu dari mereka tengah menelpon seseorang, yang aku yakini itu salah satu dari penghuni rumah. Terlihat setelahnya, dia mengangguk tanda paham dan diakhiri dengan kalimat _"Baik tuan"._

Penjaga itu menghampiriku. "Tuan muda Luhan meminta anda segera masuk tuan. Selamat datang." Segera mereka membukakan gerbang untukku masuk ke halaman rumah tuan muda mereka.

Ternyata Luhan, tuan muda benar benar ingin menjadi kekasihku ternyata. Aku terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya melajukan _Lykan_ ku untuk masuk ke dalam. Ugh, aku benar benar kebelet ingin mencium Luhanku habis habisan sekarang.

* * *

 **LUHAN POV.**

"Tuan muda, ada seseorang yang mengaku sebagai kekasih anda di depan gerbang tuan."

Aku langsung memuncratkan lagi _infused water_ ku kembali ke dalam gelasnya. Apa apaan pelayan itu, mau belajar untuk audisi _stand up comedy_ . Dahiku mengernyit sesaat, dan setelah itu tawaku menggelegar di seluruh penjuru dapur.

"Yang benar saja. Siapa kekasihku ? kau jangan bercanda. "

Kembali aku menikmati minumanku dengan anggun, namun untuk kedua kalinya aku menyemburkan _infused water_ ku kembali setelah mendengar kata kata pelayan kebelet hits ini.

"Namanya Oh Sehun, tuan muda."

"MWO ?!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV.**

Luhan sudah berdiri dengan siaga di depan pintu rumahnya, mata rusanya menajam ketika menangkap sebuah mobil putih yang melaju pelan kemari. Dengan posisi lengan yang bersedekap di depan dada dan wajah betenya yang menggemaskan, dirinya sudah sangat siap untuk menyemprot si pemilik mobil itu hingga pingsan berdiri – tidak sampai mati tentu saja, mana mau Luhan jadi janda semuda ini. Eh.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama mansion Luhan, tepat dimana sang tuan muda pemilik rumah itu berdiri. Penuh keanggunan, sang pemilik mobil membuka pintu mobil lalu turun dengan santainya, tidak berusaha menghampiri sosok cantik yang ada di ujung sana, Sehun malah bersandar pada body samping mobilnya dan menatap lurus rusanya dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

Luhan. Jangan ditanya lagi, pria cantik itu sudah jengkel setengah mati melihat tingkah Sehun yang ehm ... _cool_ itu. Tapi sebenarnya dia lebih jengkel pada dirinya sendiri, bisa bisanya dia dengan mudah termakan pesona Sehun yang tidak ada tamatnya itu atau bisa dikatakan _boyfriend goals._

Mereka masih bertatapan untuk beberapa menit, Sehun dengan senyum menggodanya dan Luhan dengan wajah cemberutnya. Sampai akhirnya Sehun membuka percakapan dengan suara yang sedikit lantang, mengingat jarak Luhan berdiri agak lebih jauh darinya.

"Kau tidak mau datang kemari dan memberi pelukan kepada kekasihmu ini, tuan muda Lu ? haruskah aku ?"

Luhan mendengus mendengarnya, kekasih ? hell, Sehun saja tidak pernah bilang kalau dia menyukainya, kenapa dia harus repot menghampiri Sehun apalagi memberi pelukan selamat datang untuknya. Apa tuan muda sedang mengharapkan pernyataan cinta, hm ?

Sayangnya, rusa cantik kita ini begitu munafik. _See_ , sekarang dia sedang berjalan menghampiri Sehunnya yang sudah menanti, meskipun dengan langkah kaki yang penuh hentakan, bibir mengerucut serta alis yang menukik. Mungkin dia tidak tahu bahwa di ujung sana Sehun sedang mati matian menahan diri untuk tidak memakan makhluk imut di depannya itu.

"Mau apa kau kemari ?"

Sehun mengernyit, ia melepas kacamatanya dan menatap tajam ke arah Luhan yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Mendekatlah sedikit Lu, kau seperti berbicara kepada seorang narapida saja sekarang."

Luhan menggeleng heboh. " _Ani_ , tiga meter darimu adalah jarak aman untukku."

Pria tampan itu tergelak, tiga meter ? yang benar saja. Di kelas, Luhan yang punya bangku tepat di depannya saja sudah terasa begitu jauh, apalagi 3 meter ? apa apaan sebenarnya rusanya itu. Bagaima Sehun bisa menciumnya dari jarak tiga meter ! Gila saja kalau bibinya bisa melar hingga sepanjang itu, mungkin setelahnya julukannya akan berganti, dari Sehun si manusia tampan menjadi Sehun si manusia karet.

Dengan cepat Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Luhan untuk mendekat dan segera memeluk pinggang kecil itu agar Luhannya semakin menempel padanya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, membuat aroma bayi dari tubuh Luhan berbondong bondong merasuk ke penciumannya. _Shit,_ dirinya bukan main merindukan sosok cantik ini, padahal mereka baru saja berpisah siang tadi dan sudah merasa kangen hingga seperti ini ?

"Yak ! Dasar pemaksaaa ..."

Lelaki itu hanya terkekeh menanggapi Luhan, dikecupnya pelan pipi gembil yang setelahnya berhiaskan rona merahmuda cantik itu. Luhan hanya merunduk, tidak sanggup bila harus bertukar pandang dengan pria tampan yang tengah memeluknya ini.

"Kau tidak akan mau kalau tidak dipaksa sayang."

Meskipun sudah sering Sehun memanggilnya _sayang._ Namun jantungnya tetap terasa berdebar setiap kali mendengarnya, ditambah Sehun berkata dengan suara _husky_ nya yang terdengar sangat jantan dan seksi.

"Terserah. Apa maumu Sehun ?"

Dirinya benar benar berjuang menjaga kesadaraannya, wajahnya sekarang berada sangat dekat dengan Sehun, bahkan hidung mereka hampir saling bersinggungan. Sedangkan Sehun menatap tepat ke dalam iris rusa yang lucu itu, ini salah satu alasan yang membuatnya mudah merindukan lelaki mungilnya.

"Aku ingin meminta izin pada rusa cantikku, bahwa malam ini aku akan mengencani teman baiknya. Apa aku diijinkan, sayang ?"

Wait ? Meminta ijin padanya ? Sehun ? Memangnya Luhan itu siapa ? Kekasihnya pun juga tidak, tapi kenapa rongga dadanya terasa sesak seperti ada hujan meteor di paru parunya, namun ini jenis sesak yang menyenangkan ketika Sehun mengatakan itu dengan lembut.

Tapi tunggu, meminta ijin untuk mengencani teman baiknya ? Baekhyun ? Sialan, siapa lelaki yang lebih berengsek daripada Oh Sehun. Jadi, dia repot repot datang kemari, bertingkah sok romantis hanya untuk mendapatkan ijin menyebalkan ini. Apa lagi yang lebih mengesalkan daripada keromantisan yang berengsek ini.

"Kenapa harus minta ijin dariku. Kalau kau mau kau boleh mengencani Baekhyun semalaman."

Mendengar jawaban dari Luhan itu membuat Sehun sedikit tersenyum, jawaban Luhan terdengar seperti seorang istri yang dilanda cemburu karena mendengar suaminya akan menikah lagi. Apalagi Luhannya ini menyahutinya dengan amat ketus, lengkap sudah kebahagiaan Sehun hari ini.

"Kau marah ?"

"Tidak ada gunanya aku marah Sehun."

"Kau cemburu ?"

"Mwo ? tentu saja tidak, lagipula kenapa aku harus cemburu." Sahut Luhan sambil memalingkan muka kesalnya.

Pria brengsek di depannya itu pun terkekeh, diraihnya dagu runcing milik rusanya ini sembari memaksa manik berkilau itu untuk menatapnya. Wajah cemberut Luhan yang menggemaskan langsung terekspos di depannya, dan terpaksa membuatnya harus menggigit gemas pucuk hidung mungil itu.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Lu."

Luhan semakin mengerang kesal. "Kalau kau ingin pergi berkencan ya pergi saja bodoh, kenapa harus repot repot datang kesini ! Tuan Oh Sehun yang brengsek !"

Namun yang dimaki malah semakin melebarkan senyumnya hingga memperlihatkan sepasang gigi taringnya. "Kau terlihat lucu saat sedang cemburu Lu." Setelahnya Sehun tertawa, "Aku jadi semakin ingin menciummu."

"Awas saja kalau kau berani melakukannya, aku akan me ... YA ! APA APAAN KAU ?! Menyingkir dariku Sehun ... aww sialan LEPASKAN AKUUUU !"

Secepat angin, Sehun segera membalik posisi dan merapatkan Luhan pada body mobilnya, membuat rusa kecil itu terperangkap antara mobil dan tubuhnya. Sehun memperhatikan setiap detil lekuk wajah malaikat yang satu ini, Luhan benar benar ... ah tidak bisa dijelaskan seberapa mengundangnnya lelaki ini, hingga rasanya Sehun akan meledak bersama gairahnya.

Luhan yang salah tingkah ditatapi dengan intens seperti itu akhirnya protes, "Apa ? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu ?"

Lain dengan Sehun yang mulai menggeram rendah bersama itulah ia menabrakan mentah mentah bibirnya dengan milik Luhan yang sedari tadi mengujinya. Tekstur lembut dan rasa manis dari bibir Luhannya ini membuatnya harus segera memejamkan mata, agar lebih merasakan seberapa nikmat bibir ini disesap.

Rusa cantik itu benar benar tidak bisa memikirkan apa apa lagi dan tidak tahu harus merespon tindakan Sehun seperti apa, rasanya dia tidak akan sanggup mengimbangi lumatan Sehun yang mulai kasar. Lelaki ini memilih ikut memejamkan matanya sembari membiarkan Sehun puas mengecap bibirnya.

Sehun tahu sebenarnya Luhan juga menginginkan ini, meskipun pria cantik itu hanya diam, namun setidaknya ia tidak menolak dan malah membuka rapatan giginya seolah membiarkannya mengeksplor miliknya lebih dalam lagi.

Dan dirinya yang memang sudah tergoda sejak awal, dengan senang hati memenuhi undangan Luhannya. Melesakan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut itu, menjilati lidah lembut Luhan yang pasif dan menggelitik setiap sudut dalam ruang hangat itu. Membuat malaikatnya melenguh dalam ciuman mereka.

Sehun benar benar sudah tidak terkendali. Begitu pikir Luhan, yang sekarang sedang sibuk melenguh karena Sehun tengah menghisap bibir bawahnya dengan keras sembari memberikan gigitan gigitan kecil yang menggoda.

"Mmh ... mmhh ... ngh Sehmph mghh."

 _Shit._ Desahan tertahan Luhan yang terdengar sering itu semakin mengompori sisi buasnya untuk dipenuhi. Dengan akal sehat yang semakin menipis itu, Sehun membawa tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi memeluk pinggang ramping itu menuju ke atas.

Telapak tangannya yang lancang itu berlabuh di depan dada pria cantiknya, di usapnya perlahan namun tegas bagian itu, tepat di nipple menggemaskannya hingga mengeras. Tekanannya yang teratur mau tak mau membuat Luhan semakin mengerang heboh.

"Nghh ... aahmp Sehmmh nghh mhh amhh."

Desahan terkunci itu Luhan semakin menjadi ketika dengan penuh semangat, Sehun memelintir kuat nipple kirinya dari luar kaus abu abunya. Ditambah lumatan bibir pria itu yang seperti tiada akhir mengulum cepat belah bibirnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya merambah turun meremas pantatnya.

Sehun benar benar sudah tidak waras, dia mengendalikan setiap titik tubuh Luhan, mencoba menyalurkan rasa rindunya yang sudah tak tertampung dan mencoba memberitahu rusanya, bahwa inilah dia yang lemah terhadapmu. Pria itu memang terlihat sebagai pengendali, namun sebenarnya dialah, yang seluruh tubuh dan pikirannya dikendalikan oleh lelaki cantik di hadapannya ini. Benar benar lemah terhadapnya.

Sedikit lagi, Sehun berusaha menembus kaus abu abu ini ketika sebuah suara menghentikan seluruh pergerakan mereka.

"Luhannie ..."

* * *

 **BAEKHYUN POV.**

Aku berusaha menjaga kelopak mataku agar tetap terbuka, akan memalukan kalau sampai tertidur di sini. Gila saja, sekarang masih jam 4 pagi dan aku sudah duduk mengantre dengan kesadaran separuh di sebuah percetakan, terkutuk untuk Bomi _noona_ yang seenak udelnya menyeretku dari kasur dan memaksaku mengambil bahan presentasinya untuk kliennya nanti, sedangkan dia sibuk mengurus Jesper – keponakanku.

Ugh, aku benar benar masih merindukan kasurku ya Tuhan. Hampir saja aku terantuk dengan jidatku yang menghantam pinggiran meja, kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang menahan kepalaku. Aku langsung terbangun dan segera mengadahkan wajahku untuk berterima kasih tapi,

"PARK CHANYEOL !"

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum 1000 watt, dan mendaratkan bokongnya pada kursi di sebelahku. Kesadaranku langsung kembali seutuhnya, kebetulan apa ini ? kenapa orang aneh ini ada disini. Jadi, mereka dipertemukan lagi ?

Kupikir setelah kejadian malam itu, tepatnya lusa kemarin. Aku berusaha melupakan orang asing yang hinggap sebentar di acara kencanku dengan Sehun ini, kenapa malah kami dipertemukan lagi ? Astaga.

Susah payah aku menghilangkan bayangan senyum aneh miliknya dengan membuang kartu nama yang dia berikan padaku waktu itu, namun berakhir dengan aku menyimpan nomor poselnya terlebih dahulu sebelum membuangnya. Yah, paling tidak aku masih membuangnya kan.

"Kau masih mengingatku ternyata, hahaha ..."

Masih mengingat ? Tentu saja bodoh, siapa yang akan lupa dengan kejadian dimana kau diminta berpura pura menjadi pacar orang asing yang tiba tiba merangsek duduk di kursi milik calon kekasihmu.

"Kupikir kau sudah mati dibunuh gadismu yang kemarin."

Tawanya menjadi semakin lebar mendengar kata kataku. "Kau marah ya soal kemarin ? Maaf ya, aku memang berbohong waktu itu. Jika tidak begitu kau tidak akan mau membantuku kan ? tapi terima kasih banyak untukmu."

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan yang seperti itu lain kali, memangnya kau tega melihat seorang perempuan menangis."

"Jika perempuan itu Gayoung, aku tega. Hahahaa ..."

Jadi perempuan yang kemarin itu namanya Gayoung, tapi apa yang gadis itu lakukan hingga membuat Park aneh ini kelabakan menghindarinya dan tega membuat perempuan itu menangisinya ?

"Memang dia punya salah apa padamu ?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Salahnya padaku ya ? Hm, banyak sekali hingga aku lupa."

"Kau bisa bilang banyak padahal kau lupa ? yang benar saja."

"Aku hanya ingat yang paling membuatku jengkel padanya sampai tua nanti, yaitu ketika dia memaksaku di depan ibuku agar jadi kekasihnya."

Hah ? Memaksa Park aneh ini untuk menjadi kekasihnya ? di depan ibunya pula, benar benar perempuan yang pemberani. Dari sini bisa kutarik kesimpulan kalau Park ini tidak menyukai Gayoung. Tapi kenapa ? dia perempuan yang cantik, terlihat kaya dan menarik, apanya yang salah ?

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak menyukainya ?"

Huh, aku merasa seperti wartawan yang haus gosip, sibuk mengurusi masalah orang lain tanpa tau batasan. Kami baru dua kali bertemu, namun tampak seperti teman lama, Park Chanyeol ini benar benar orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol, membuat pembicaraan kami mengalir begitu saja.

Mungkin akan berbeda jika dengan Sehun, dia tipikal pendiam dan cinta kedamaian. Aku saja sampai harus memutar otak lamat lamat untuk mencari topik bahasan saat memulai pembicaraan sebelum aku pingsan karena kecanggungan yang mencekik itu.

"Kau benar benar mau tahu alasannya ?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu."

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu."

* * *

 **LUHAN POV.**

"Luhannie ..."

Bagaikan mendengar dinosaurus menggonggong, aku dengan cepat membuka kelopak mataku dan kesadaranku yang sempat melebur entah kemana telah kembali seutuhnya. Kubawa irisku melirik ke arah suara itu berasal, dan jeng jeng ... bagaikan gerakan slow motion, aku melihat mamaku disana, berdiri dengan mulut menganga dengan cup kopi yang meluncur bebas secara perlahan dari tangannya.

 _Shit._ Aku yang menyadari bahwa Sehun juga sudah menyadari keberadaan mamaku pun segera kudorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku, kurapikan rambutku yang amburadul dan kausku yang kusut karena ulah Sehun.

Nafasku yang masih satu dua membuatku tidak bisa lagi memikirkan hal apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, juga bagaimana menyelamatkan aku dan Sehun dari kesalahpahaman yang benar ini. Sehun sendiri pun juga tak jauh beda dariku, rambut depannya sedikit berantakan itu malah membuatnya semakin tampan.

Oh sialan, sekarang bukan saatnya mengagumi Sehun bodoh. Pikirkan apa yang akan mama lakukan kepada kami nanti, jika ini adalah drama yang sering kutonton di akhir minggu, kemungkinan yang akan terjadi adalah mamaku berjalan mendekat kemari dan langsung menampar Sehun karena telah berani melakukan hal tidak senonoh kepada anak perempuannya – tapi sayangnya aku ini laki laki kawan, jika sekarang sedang marak mengenai LGBT (Lesbian Gay Biseks Transgender) namun kurasa bukan itu kepanjangannya, tapi,

LGBT (Luhan Ganteng Banget Tau).

Itu lebih cocok dan lebih enak didengar kurasa. Hahaha ... hah kurasa ini sudah sangat melenceng dari realita yang harus kuhadapi sekarang, dimana mamaku sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan kami dan mungkin sudak bersiap menyemprot Sehun dengan kalimat jahatnya seperti,

"ASTAGA, KAU TAMPAN SEKALI NAK ! Kyaaa ... siapa namamu sayang ? Kekasihnya Luhan ya ? Wah wah wah ... kenapa mau saja dengan anak manja ini."

What the ... mama ! Apa apaan itu ? Anakmu ini sedang berusaha diperkosa olehnya dan kau malah memuji muji sambil memeluk anak berengsek ini ! Sebenarnya aku ini anakmu atau bukan ? Ada apa dengan semua orang.

"Luhannie, kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang punya kekasih setampan ini ? Mama kira tidak ada yang mau denganmu, habisnya kau tidak pernah mengajak siapapun kesini kecuali Baekhyun."

Tidak ada yang mau denganku ? _Holly shit !_ Kalau itu mama saja yang tidak tahu, anakmu yang tampannya sejagad ini banyak penggemar tau. Ingat, LGBT oke. LGBT.

"Mama ! Sehun ini hampir saja memperkosaku di depan mata mata mama, tapi mama malah memeluknya seperti ini ? Sebenarnya aku ini anakmu atau bukan sih ..."

"Uuu ... Luhan anak mama jangan cemberut begitu, Luhannie itu anak mama yang paling cantik tentu saja. Lagipula kenapa mama harus marah pada ehm ... Suhen – "

"Sehun maaa ..."

"Iya iya Sehun. Untuk apa juga mama marah kepadanya, bukannya dia cuma mencium kekasihnya ? Apa Lulu ingin mama marah pada Sehun, hm ?"

Tanpa bisa kucegah mataku terasa memanas, kalau mama sudah begini, rasanya aku jadi sangat terharu. Sejak kecil mama tidak pernah benar benar memarahiku, hingga sekarang sampai aku tumbuh menjadi anak mama yang manja. Aku segera merangsek masuk ke dalam pelukan mamaku dan menangis di bahunya.

Sebenarnya malu juga sih menangis di depan Sehun, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku memang seperti ini, kalau dia mau menganggapku sebagai anak mama juga terserah, aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan itu. Aku terisak beberapa lama sebelum aku menarik diriku dan menatap mama dengan mata sembab dan hidung memerahku. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana penampilanku sekarang. LGBT ingat.

"Sudah baikan sayang ?" Mama bertanya sembari mengelus kepalaku, dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

Kupalingkan tatapanku ke arah Sehun, ternyata dia sedang tersenyum padaku, bukan senyum mengejek seperti biasanya, tapi benar benar tersenyum hingga matanya meghilang. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membendung keinginanku untuk memeluk pria itu, hingga pada akhirnya aku menubrukan tubuhku dengan keras ke arahnya, dia menyambutku dengan kekehan ringan sembari mengelus pelan punggungku. Serta satu kata yang benar benar membuatku amat bahagia.

"Aku menyayangimu Lu."

* * *

 **CHANYEOL POV.**

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu."

Kulihat lelaki mungil ini langsung menegakkan tubuhnya sambil melotot lebar ke arahku. Dia belum menanggapi apapun, tapi yang kutahu dia masing memproses apa yang sedang kukatakan. Dan apabila dia sudah selesai berfikir, aku jamin dia akan menjawab seperti –

"APA MAKSUDMU HA ?!"

Aku langsung tergelak parah melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan lelaki di depanku ini, sungguh. Lihatlah wajahnya yang memerah, matanya membelalak imut dan bibir kecilnya yang menganga. Jika bisa, mungkin aku sudah melipatnya dan memasukannya ke dalam ranselku.

"Hahaha ... maaf maaf. Aku hanya bercanda Bomi- _ssi_."

Aku spontan menghentikan derai tawaku ketika melihat lelaki kecil ini mengernyit heran dan menatapku tajam. Apa ada yang salah dari ucapanku ? Apa aku keterlaluan ya ?

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BOMI ?!"

Sedikit kumundurkan tubuhku mendengar bentakan darinya. Apa lagi salahku ya Tuhan ? Tentu saja dia yang kupanggil Bomi, dia pikir siapa lagi. Mana mungkin mas mas kribo tukang fotokopi di sudut sana.

"Tentu saja kau. Bomi itu namamu kan ? Habisnya itu ..."

Aku menunjuk ke arah map berwarna kuning yang berada di dekat lengannya. Disitu jelas tertulis YOON BOMI. Apa aku masih mau disalahkan lagi ? Ia melirik ke arah mapnya sekilas lalu kembali memutar pandang ke arahku, masih dengan wajah murka.

"INI MAP MILIK NOONAKU BUODOH !"

Nah, benarkan. Map itu milik _noona_ – wait, _noona_ nya ? Jadi Yoon Bomi itu kakak perempuannya, makanya ... namanya mirip sekali dengan nama perempuan pikirku, ternyata itu bukan namanya.

"Hehehe ... maafkan aku. Kalau begitu siapa namamu adiknya Bomi _-ssi_ ?"

Dia mendengus lucu sambil masih menatapku tajam tajam.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Jawabnya singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Tidak jelas karena dia menjawabnya dengan nada yang ketus amat sangat, mungkin dia masih marah karena yang tadi. Yah, maklumi saja, biasanya lelaki cantik itu memang sensitif. Tunggu, apa aku baru saja mengatakan kalau dia ini cantik ? Duh, kurasa otakku mulai salah paham.

"Baiklah Byun Baekhyun _-ssi,_ karena kita sudah berkenalan, bolehkah aku memiliki nomor ponselmu ?"

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV.**

"Kuharap kau mengatakannya dengan jujur Sungyeon- _ssi_."

Permintaan tuan Oh yang terdengar mutlak itu semakin membuat Sungyeon panik bukan main, namun kepanikan itu tertutupi dengan raut wajah kalemnya. Apa ? apa yang bisa dia katakan sekarang ? Berbohong pada Siwon Oh hanya akan memperumit masalah, karena Sungyeon tahu tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari tuannya ini, jika dia tengah benar benar menginginkannya.

"Aku menunggu nyonya."

Selama ini, selama hampir 21 tahun dia mengabdi , tidak pernah sekalipun dia membantah ataupun melakukan kebohongan tentang hal apapun kepada tuannya, dan sudah selama itu juga dia berhasil memahami sikap arogan dari tuannya ini. Mungkin sudah saatnya dia menyelamatkan seseorang dan mungkin sekarang waktu untuk dirinya berbohong.

"Maafkan saya tuan. Tapi tuan muda Sehun tidak mau memberi tahu kepada saya siapa temannya itu. Sekali lagi maaf tuan."

Tuan Oh menatap dalam dalam ke arah pelayan setianya itu, seakan netra hitamnya itu adalah _lie detector_ yang akan bereaksi ketika menemukan ketidakjujuran dari wanita di depannya ini. Setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama,

"Baiklah, mungkin jika aku bertanya langsung kepada anakku. Mungkin dia mau memberitahuku."

Saat itu juga, kaki wanita itu terasa lemas bukan main.

* * *

 **To be continue**

Sesuai permintaan yah. Saya update cepet :D

Buat yang agak bingung, itu hunhan sama tuan Ohnya pakek alur mundur. Nah kalo yang Chanbaek baru pake yang maju.

Oke, saya mau mulai belajar menanggapi reviewers :*

 **ParkNada** Ini udah next kawan, terima kasih reviewnya. Saya juga nggak nonton mereka kok T.T

 **Chanbaekki** Ini sudah dilanjut, terima kasih reviewnya yaa.

 **Izu Hn** Yee dapet riview panjang, makasih loh ya. Ini udah di next dan Luhan saya udah sembuh kok.

 **BigSehun'sjunior** Aduh, pen namenya ... gak kuat :D Makasih review panjangnya, ngomong ngomong konfliknya ini agak agak/? agak berat lumayan ringan. Jangan tanya kira kira cerita ini sampe chapter berapa ? itu masih rahasia Tuhan yang saya pun belum tahu :D

 **rydeer** ff yang menarik ? Terimakasih

 **SebutLuhan3x** Sudah next ;)

 **Igineeer** Tenang aja, ini ff hunhan kok, pastinya Sehun milih Luhan dong ya. Makasih reviewnya

 **Jung Eunhee** Kamu seneng ff aku update ? Aku lebih seneng lagi baca riview kamu, makasih yaa

 **Keziaf** Hunhan  & Chanbaek, gitu pasti ending ff ini, jangan khawatir oke. Thanks riviewnya

 **nik4nik** NC nya yaa ? Ya belom bisa sekarang yaa, kasian kan Luhannya di 'iya iya' ama Sehun yang suka mendua/? Terimakasih reviewnya

 **Okta Hunhan** Ini sudah fast update sayang, makasih yaa review nyaa

 **Karinaalysia2047** Iya nih, disini Sehunnya dibikin serakah, maaf ya. Heehe :D Makasih reviewnya.

 **WulanLulu** Sudah dilanjut ini sayang, reviewnya makasih

 **Hellukiky** Yee seneng banget bikin kamu gemes, ini nih udah dikasih fast update. Makasih yaa

 **Kaartikaandri15** hehe, Baekyeol bertebaran :D Thanks riviewnya

 **Seravin509** Sudah di next kakak ... Thanks reviewnya

 **Byeol11** Ini gak lama kok next nya kakak. Terimakasih rivewnya

 **.58** Tapi Luhan ge udah kencan duluan sama aku nih gimana ? *plakk :D Thanks reviewnya

 **Arifahohse** Sudah di next. Makasih yaa

 **Albino's Deer** Review kamu heboh banget yaa :D Ini udah di next kan. Makasih yaa :D

 **Wijayanti628 Waks** , saya gak nyadar kalo Chanyeol keliatan absurd disini. Makasih reviewnya

 **Vietrona chan** iyaa nih chanyeol dateng. Thanks reviewnya yaa ...

 **DEERHUN794** Iya kok iya, Sehun ntar sama Luhan kok tenang aja. Terimakasih reviewnya

 **laabaikands** Special thanks to you :* Kamu readers pertama yang PM saya, maaf ya nggak dibales karena saya niat balesnya lewat ini. Ralat sedikit yaa, mama Sehun itu belum meninggal, cuman masih bersembunyi/? dan bakal dateng suatu saat. Dan terimakasih buat kamu yang bilang suka gaya nulis aku yang natural. _You give me more overpower brader_ Thankyouuuu :*

Dan terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah bersedia follow maupun favorite. Saya amat sangat berterima kasih terhadap apresianya. Maaf untuk review yang belum terbalas, author tidak luput dari kesalahn. Maaf untuk typo dan Selamat istirahat

 **LuhanLuu**

 **160301 – 21:56**


	10. Chapter 10

_To be good champion, you must believe you are the best. If you're not, pretend you are._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUS**_

" _Kuharap kau mengatakannya dengan jujur Sungyeon-ssi."_

 _Permintaan tuan Oh yang terdengar mutlak itu semakin membuat Sungyeon panik bukan main, namun kepanikan itu tertutupi dengan raut wajah kalemnya. Apa ? apa yang bisa dia katakan sekarang ? Berbohong pada Siwon Oh hanya akan memperumit masalah, karena Sungyeon tahu tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari tuannya ini, jika dia tengah benar benar menginginkannya._

" _Aku menunggu nyonya."_

 _Selama ini, selama hampir 21 tahun dia mengabdi , tidak pernah sekalipun dia membantah ataupun melakukan kebohongan tentang hal apapun kepada tuannya, dan sudah selama itu juga dia berhasil memahami sikap arogan dari tuannya ini. Mungkin sudah saatnya dia menyelamatkan seseorang dan mungkin sekarang waktu untuk dirinya berbohong._

" _Maafkan saya tuan. Tapi tuan muda Sehun tidak mau memberi tahu kepada saya siapa temannya itu. Sekali lagi maaf tuan."_

 _Tuan Oh menatap dalam dalam ke arah pelayan setianya itu, seakan netra hitamnya itu adalah lie detector yang akan bereaksi ketika menemukan ketidakjujuran dari wanita di depannya ini. Setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama,_

" _Baiklah, mungkin jika aku bertanya langsung kepada anakku. Mungkin dia mau memberitahuku."_

 _Saat itu juga, kaki wanita itu terasa lemas bukan main._

* * *

 **LuhanLuu**

 _Present story for debut_

 **Anchor**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 _Other :_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Minseok_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Kim Jong In_

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Leght : Chaptered**

 **YAOI**

 **STORY FOR HUNHAN**

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV.**

 _Lykan_ putih itu terpakir tertib di tempat parkir khusus siswa tingkat dua Seoul SHS _. Manequine_ tampan dan satu lagi sosok lelaki mungil dengan mata bulat yang menyalak itu keluar dari masing masing sisi mobil. Orang orang yang mereka lalui mungkin mengira jika dua putra adam ini pastilah saudara, satu lelaki terlampau putih yang begitu tampan dengan laki laki yang terkesan lugu dan manis. Yep, Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

Semua penghuni sekolah mengenal mereka ? Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal Sehun dan berusaha bersembunyi dari radiasi pesona seorang Oh Sehun, dan jika mengenal Sehun, pastilah mereka juga tahu siapa itu Do Sehun berada, disitu Kyungsoo berdiri.

Banyak dari para penggemar Sehun berpikir bahwa betapa beruntungnya Kyungsoo bisa memiliki akses longgar di sekitar Sehun. Kyungsoo yang berangkat sekolah bersama Sehun, Kyungsoo yang menemani Sehun ke kantin, Kyungsoo yang mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama Sehun, Kyungsoo yang melipat pakaian olahraga Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang segala galanya bersama Sehun. Tapi percayalah, Kyungsoo tidak merasa dirinya lebih dari asisten pribadi yang mengurus segala kekacauan buatan Sehun.

Lagipula, menjadi yang seperti Kyungsoo itu bukan perkara mudah, bahkan perlu waktu bertahun tahun untuknya agar dapat dipercaya oleh Tuan Siwon Oh, sebagai satu satunya orang asing yang boleh dekat pada putra bungsunya dengan status "teman".

Bahkan Sehun pun harus ikut turun tangan untuk membujuk ayahnya itu, agar setidaknya dalam hidupnya dia punya seseorang yang bisa disebut "teman". Dan sampai ia merasa bahwa Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang dapat memahami segala kondisinya, hingga dirinya pun memutuskan untuk membawa pria kecil itu untuk masuk dalam kesehariannya yang menyedihkan.

"Mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada Luhan kurasa itu hal baik bukan ?"

Langkah Sehun terhenti sejenak, membuat Kyungsoo ikut berhenti dan mengernyit heran. Apa dia salah dengar ? Kyungsoo. Sedang membicarakan tentang 'mengucapkan selamat pagi' kepada Luhan ? Akan berbeda di pemikiran Sehun tentang ucapan selamat pagi ala Kyungsoo, yang tidak akan jauh jauh dari kegiatan mendesis, mengancam, tidak sengaja menumpahkan air dingin di kasur Sehun dan tidak sengaja jika Sehun terpental dari kasur. Itu 'ucapan selamat pagi' yang diterima Sehun setiap dia susah dibangunkan, ironisnya lagi, appanya benar benar membiarkan Kyungsoo melakukan apapun kepada Sehun sekiranya itu perlu – termasuk penganiayaan anak tidak bersalah – dan ini juga salah satu dampak buruk pemberian kepercayaan appanya kepada makhluk satu ini.

"Em ... Soo, sepertinya ee ... tentang selamat pagi ... maksudku Luhan, itu baik tapi ... yah kau tahu kan kalau ... sedikit – "

Kyungsoo masih tetap dengan wajah herannya menatap Sehun, sampai akhirnya dia paham akan maksud tuan muda berwajah tua itu.

"Bukan 'ucapan selamat pagi' yang seperti itu bodoh ! Itu kan hanya berlaku untukmu, bukan Luhan."

Helaan nafas lega terhembus dari Sehun, dia pikir akan setega itu Kyungsoo kepada rusa cantiknya. Jangan tertipu dengan wajah anak anak milik Kyungsoo, sebenarnya itu adalah anugerah Tuhan yang disalahgunakan olehnya.

Kuberikan satu pengandaian,bayangkan jika ada seseorang yang merasa terganggu, normalnya dia akan pergi atau marah kepada si pengganggu atau mungkin akan bicara baik baik kepada si pengganggu. Tapi tidak untuk Kyungsoo, jika dia merasa terganggu, dia hanya akan diam, namun dalam diamnya, diam diam dia sudah menyiapkan racun untuk dicampurkan kedalam minuman pengganggu tersebut agar orang tersebut bisa diam – diam selamanya.

Makhluk mini itu sebenarnya mengerikan sekali. Bisa saja kan kalau ternyata Kyungsoo itu tidak suka pada Luhan, mungkin Kyungsoo menganggap bahwa Luhan akan membawa pengaruh buruk kepada Sehun – walau nyatanya memang pengaruh Luhan amat buruk untuk otak Sehun.

"Lagipula Luhan kan anak manis, dia tidak pantas mendapat yang seperti itu."

Hell ? Luhan anak manis ? BIG NO ! Memang wajahnya manis – terlampau manis malah, tapi tidak dengan kelakuannya. Kau belum tahu saja Kyung, Luhan itu sama saja sepertimu. Apa jadinya kalau mereka disatukan ya Tuhan.

"Terserah kau saja Soo, tapi yang jelas aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab kalau nan – hei dengarkan aku dulu !"

...

"Do Kyungsoo !"

...

"Berani sekali dia mengabaikan tuan muda ... omo."

Kyungsoo berlalu tanpa mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sudah dipastikan tidak berdasar itu, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berteriak teriak tak punya malu di ujung sana. Ini salah satu hal yang membuatnya malu mengakui Sehun sebagai temannya -_-

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **LUHAN POV.**

"Hai Luhan- _ssi_ ..."

Aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu kegiatanku menyalin pekerjaan rumah milik Sowon, berhubung kemarin malam aku tidak sempat mengerjakan karena kelelahan sehabis memborong isi sebuah mall bersama Mama dan Haowen.

"Selamat pagi, kau sedang menyalin tugas rumah dari Im _seonsaengnim_ ya ?"

Heh ! Kalau sudah tahu aku sedang menyalin tugas rumah tidak perlu juga diucapkan keras keras seperti itu. Kan, semua anak anak di kelas jadi memperhatikanku sekarang. Ini masih pagi sekali dan anak ini sudah mau mengajak ribut denganku.

"Yak ! Do Kyungsoo- _ssi_! Kalau kau sudah tahu, tidak perlu diperjelas seperti itu ! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih ?!"

Terlihat Kyungsoo sedikit bingung saat aku membentaknya. Tapi aku tidak peduli, salah siapa membuatku malu, ngomong ngomong ini Kyungsoo ya ? WHAD ? DO KYUNGSOO ? Gebetan Sehun yang duduk di pojok sana ? Mau apa dia menyapaku ? Sok ramah sekali, karena dia juga teman mesranya Sehun, aku jadi semakin tidak merasa meyesal telah berteriak padanya.

"Luhan- _ssi_ aku tidak bermaksud beg—"

"Argh jangan bicara lagi padaku, kau dengar ?! Bicara saja kau sama Sehun !"

"Kau salah paham Luhan- _ssi_ , aku dan Sehun ti –"

"Apa yang salah ? Kau dan Sehun memang dekat kan ?! Sana pergi temui Sehunmu !"

Sebenarnya aku ini marah karena dipermalukan atau karena tidak suka bahwa Kyungsoo ini dekat dengan Sehun. Aduh, aku ini kenapa sih, kenapa aku malah terlihat seperti kekasihnya Sehun yang sedang cemburu.

Argh ... apa peduliku. Yang jelas aku tidak suka ! Tidak suka kenapa ? Ya pokoknya tidak suka, jadi terserah aku mau meneriaki bocah ini sampai besok pagi sekalipun, dia sudah mempermalukanku sekalian aku marah karena dia dekat dengan Sehun. Biar dia tahu diri dan tidak macam macam denganku.

"Tapi ak—"

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BICARA PADAKU ! KAU TIDAK DENGAR YA ?!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **SEHUN POV.**

Aku sedikit ngos ngosan sehabis berteriak dan mengejar anak burung hantu yang menyebalkan alias Kyungsoo. Akhirnya aku sampai di kelas dengan sedikit berkeringat di sana sini, tidak masalah karena aku masih terlihat tampan dalam kondisi apapun. Sekarang saatnya mencari Kyungsoo yang katanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Luhan.

Namun belum sempat aku memasuki kelas, sudah terdengar teriakan marah marah yang suaranya sangat familiar untukku. Semakin aku berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu kelas, semakin terdengar jelas pula makian makian itu.

" _Yak ! Do Kyungsoo-ssi ! Kalau kau sudah tahu, tidak perlu diperjelas seperti itu ! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih ?!"_

 _..._

Tunggu ! Ini suara Luhanku, tentu saja aku hafal karena aku yang sehari hari selalu dimaki olehnya. Tapi kenapa dia marah kepada Kyungsoo ? Hah, sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi. Dasar Kyungsoo bodoh, ini akibat dari tidak mau mendengarkan omonganku tadi, jadi sekarang nikmatilah kemurkaan rusa betinaku yang cantik itu.

" _Argh jangan bicara lagi padaku, kau dengar ?! Bicara saja kau sama Sehun !"_

 _..._

Kenapa aku ikut dibawa bawa juga ? Apa salah pangeran tampanmu ini Lu ? Ayolah, marahi saya Kyungsoo sepuasmu tapi jangan marah juga padaku. Kyungsoo ! Asdfghjkl ...

" _Apa yang salah ? Kau dan Sehun memang dekat kan ?! Sana pergi temui Sehunmu !"_

 _..._

Ah ! Sepertinya tuan muda Lu sedang cemburu. Astaga dia galak sekali kalau sedang cemburu, kenapa aku tiba tiba jadi ingin berlari ke dalam sana dan menghujani wajah Luhan dengan kecupan kecupan basah. Oh, aku semakin tergila gila padanya.

" _SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BICARA PADAKU ! KAU TIDAK DENGAR YA ?!"_

 _..._

Omo ... kurasa ini sudah semakin memanas. Teriakan Luhan sudah semakin kencang, kalau dibiarkan lebih lama lagi, bisa bisa Kyungsoo akan mati botak tanpa sehelai bulu pun di tubuhnya. Kasihan anak itu, sekarang saatnya misi penyelamatan.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **BAEKHYUN POV.**

Kurasakan getaran pada mejaku karena ponsel yang kuletakan di loker bangkuku ini sedang menerima notifikasi. Astaga, siapa yang mengirimiku pesan di saat jam pelajaran seperti sekarang, tidak mungkin jika Luhan _hyung_ ataupun Sehun yang mengirimnya, mengingat mereka pasti juga sedang menerima materi saat ini.

 _From : Park Chanyeol_

 _Hai, Baekhyun_

 _Kau sibuk ?_

Tuan Park ? Oh yang benar saja, aku sibuk ? tentu saja ! Hari ini hari Jumat dan semua siswa sekolah pastinya sibukmenuntut ilmu. Apa dia lupa kalau aku ini masih anak SMA huh ? bukan mahasiswa yang libur di hari Jumat dan bekerja _freelance_ sebagai editor majalah.

 _To : Park Chanyeol_

 _Aku sedang menerima pelajaran sekarang -_-_

Aku mendengus tepat setelah menyentuh _send_ di layar ponselku. Kusimpan ponselku di dalam saku celanaku dan kembali aku memfokuskan diri pada penjelasan Kim _seonsaengsnim_ tentang logaritma yang amat sangat memusingkan.

Tak berapa lama ponselku kembali bergetar dari dalam saku. Aku menghela nafas kesal, oh Chanyeol tidak bisakah kau membiarkan adiknya Yoon Boomi ini mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang ?

 _From : Park Chanyeol_

 _Ups, maafkan Chanyeol yang tampan ini kalau begitu._

 _Sebenarnya begini, aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku ingin memintamu menemaniku di pembukaan toko milik ibuku sore nanti._

Hah ? Menemani Park Chanyeol ? sebenarnya aku mau sekaliii ... tapi apa aku akan punya waktu sore nanti. Sebentar sebentar, ya hmm aku akan ingat ingat dulu. Belum sampai aku selesai mengingat soal apa saja jadwalku sore hari nanti, satu pemberitahuan pesan kembali masuk.

 _From : Park Chanyeol_

 _Itu jika kau tidak keberatan_

 _Aku tidak memaksa_

Chanyeol _-ssi_ aku sama sekali tidak terpaksa untuk menemanimu kalau kau mau tahu. Dengan semangat aku mengetik cepat balasan untuknya tanpa peduli kalau sebenarnya aku punya jadwal les dengan guru privatku nanti sore.

 _To : Park Chanyeol_

 _Aku akan menemanimu_

Senyum menjadi semakin lebar saat ini dan akan tetap selebar ini apabila aku tidak mengingat sesuatu. Luhan _hyung,_ apa aku perlu menceritakan tentang hal ini padanya ? Ah, kurasa dia akan maklum meskipun aku tidak memeberitahunya. Tapi Sehun ? bagaimana aku bisa bilang soal Park Chanyeol padanya ?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV.**

"Hah ... kenapa Luhan galak sekali padaku ? Padahal dia tidak seperti itu dengan yang lain, aku kan hanya ingin menyapanya dan sedikit berbasa basi dengan bertanya apa dia sedang menyalin tugas, mana aku tahu kalau suaraku sekeras itu, itu bukannya sengaja. Iya kan Sehun ?"

...

"Ish ... Sehun kau mendengarkanku atau tidak sih ?"

...

"Yak ! Oh Sehun, berhenti memandangi bocah galak itu ! Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau berlari ke mejanya sana dan berjongkok di depannya, agar wajah garangnya itu lebih jelas terlihat."

Sehun mendengus, kegiatan memandangi Luhannya yang tengah mengunyah makanan dengan lucunya jadi terusik karena ulah asisten cerewet di sebelahnya. Mau tak mau membuat lelaki pucat itu memutar kepala ke arah seseorang di sampingnya ini.

"Ck, siapa yang kau bilang galak ha ? Jelas jelas kau ini lebih galak, dasar tidak tahu diri."

PLAKK

Tangan mungil tapi berisi itu melayang tepat menghantam kepala besar Sehun, sontak membuat sang korban meringis sambil melotot ke arah pelaku. Namun tentu saja pelototan mata burung hantu Kyungsoo lebih menyeramkan.

"Argh ... Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh ? Ini penganiayaan – oh kepalaku arhh."

"Kenapa ? Kau tidak terima ? Mau balas memukulku hm ?"

"Shit ! Jika saja kau bukan temanku, mungkin aku sudah mem—"

"Sehun _-ssi_ ..."

Sontak kedua pasang mata itu memutar kepalanya menghadap ke arah orang tersebut. Kyungsoo mengernyit heran, dia memang familiar dengan orang di depannya ini namun dia tidak pernah tahu kalau anak ini mengenal Sehun. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang memasang raut wajah tidak siap ketika melihat Kyungsoo saling beradu mata dengan lelaki kecil di hadapan mereka.

"Ada apa Baekhyun ?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bisa jelaskan padaku soal yang tadi Oh Sehun- _ssi_ ? Bukankah dia anak yang sering bersama Luhan ? Apa maksud perkataannya tadi ? Dia bilang kencan ? Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya ? Sebenarnya kau ini sedang de—"

"Soo ... dengarkan aku dulu."

Kyungsoo mendatarkan wajahnya. "Aku menunggu Sehun."

"Ini yang kutakutkan kalau aku belum sempat bercerita padamu dan kau malah tahu secara tidak sengaja. Sebenarnya sudah dari dulu aku ingin bilang padamu tapi ..."

Pemuda kecil itu hanya memasang raut menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku takut kalau kau akan mengadukannya pada ayah. Jadi ... aku, yah seperti yang kau lihat tadi em ... pergi diam diam dan ...em."

"Langsung saja Sehun ! Sebenarnya kau ini sedang dekat dengan siapa ? Luhan atau Baekhyun ha ?"

Sehun mendengus. Semangat sekali Kyungsoo ini kalau harus menyidangnya seperti ini, dia sudah menjadi semacam ibu tiri jika begini. Meskipun bagi ayahnya, Kyungsoo itu adalah seorang ibu peri yang siap menolong – baca – diperintah kapan saja. Mungkin kalau tidak ada ak—

"Sehun !"

"Iya iya aku akan cerita."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Sehun-ssi ..."_

" _Ada apa Baekhyun ?"_

 _Baekhyun tampak masih gugup apabila bertatapan langsung dengan Sehun, terlihat dari jemarinya yang kian kuat dia remat. Melupakan fakta bahwa ada orang lain yang mengamati mereka dengan intens._

" _Ehm ... soal yang kemarin malam, aku minta maaf atas celanamu Sehun. Jika nodanya tidak bisa hilang kau bisa bilang padaku Sehun, aku akan menggantinya."_

" _Tidak apa apa Baek. Lupakan saja, jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu."_

" _Aniya..aku benar benar tidak enak padamu Sehun. Kau sudah mau repot repot mengajakku berkencan tapi aku malah membuat kencan kita berantakan. Aku sungguh minta maaf Sehun, aku sama sek—"_

" _Gwenchana hmm."_

 _Ujar Sehun sambil mengusak kecil kepala Baekhyun, mau tak mau membuat bias merah muda muncul di pipi tembam sang pemilik. Membuat Sehun menahan kekehannya melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun di depannya._

" _A .. aaa ... kalau begitu aku permisi Sehun. Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat kalian."_

 _Setelahnya terlihat Baekhyun yang berlalu dengan langkah lebarnya yang terbirit birit menahan gugup dan malunya beberapa menit tadi._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Brukk ... ! Brakk ... !**

"Argh ... yakk Do Kyungsoo berhenti memukul—ach sialan."

"Kau yang sialan ! Siapa yang mengajarimu menjadi laki laki brengsek seperti ini eoh ?! Ini ini rasakan ! Aku akan menghancurkan otakmu yang dungu ini !"

 **Brukk ... ! Brukk !**

Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan aksi brutalnya memukuli Sehun dengan sebuah kamus. Bisa kalian bayangkan berapa centimeter tebal kamus yang dipukulkan oleh Kyungsoo ke kepala Sehun, dapat dipastikan betapa berantakannya kondisi tuan muda kita saat ini.

"Heiii argh ... iya iya Kyung owh ... aku minta maaf argh ! Ini sakitt astaga ..."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menghiraukan rengekan Sehun yang entah sudah keberapa ratus kali dilontarkannya sejak Kyungsoo mulai menghajarnya. Tampak Sehun dengan wajah kusut, rambut yang berantakan dan jangan lupakan garis membiru yang menghiasi keningnya.

Kyungsoo yang merasa prihatin dengan teman yang sekaligus telah menjadi adik baginya itu, mengulurkan tangannya untuk merapikan rambut Sehun yang sudah seperti sangkar burung itu. Setelahnya, plester luka berwarna biru dengan motif dinosaurus pun menempel di kening Sehun yang lecet terkena pinggiran kamus.

"Sehun, dengarkan aku ..."

Yang dipanggil pun mengadahkan wajah, menatap Kyungsoo dengan sendu. Terbersit pancaran mata menyesal dari manik gelap milik Sehun. Kyungsoo paham Sehun dengan baik, Sehun bukanlah pria seperti itu sebelumnya tapi kenapa ?

"Sehun, aku tahu kau bukan orang seperti itu, aku yakin kalau keadaan yang membuatmu seperti ini hun. Katakan padaku hun ?!"

Sehun masih dengan pandangan kosongnya. "Entahlah Soo, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Hanya saja ... yang jelas aku tidak mau merasakan kehilangan lagi. Sudah cukup ibukku saja yang meninggalkanku."

"Ak-aku hanya ingin dikelilingi orang orang yang peduli padaku, bukan hanya kau, bukan hanya Suho _hyung_. Aku butuh ... butuh banyak orang untuk membuatku merasa kalau aku masih benar benar disayangi."

"Dan kau merasa kalau Luhan dan Baekhyun sama sama pantas untuk itu ?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Mereka lebih dari pantas untuk itu Kyung. Aku – "

"Kau berpikir kalau kau mencintai mereka berdua ?"

Pemuda pucat itu mengangguk dengan semangat, terdapat pancaran bahagia pada raut muka tampan itu ketika ia mengucapkannya. Lain dengan Kyungsoo masih dengan tatapan prihatinnya melihat apa yang sedang dialami Sehunnya ini.

"Sehun, apakah kau masih ingat waktu pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu ?"

Pria itu mengernyit. "Tentu."

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum. "Waktu itu, apa kau masih ingat apa yang kau katakan padaku setelah hampir 6 bulan kita berteman secara diam diam ?"

Kini giliran Sehun memasang raut datarnya dan menatap lelaki bermanik bulat itu dengan tajam, sedangkan yang di tatap malah terkekeh melihatnya. Sehun semakin sebal bukan main saat Kyungsoo malah tertawa menjadi jadi, menurutnya ini adalah peristiwa dimana dia khilaf dengan amat memalukan.

"Yakk _hyung_ ! Kenapa kau mengungkit ungkit lagi masalah itu !"

Tawa Kyungsoo semakin meledak memenuhi perpustakaan kosong dimana mereka berada sekarang. Kyungsoo memang sengaja memaksa Sehun untuk membolos pelajaran untuk melaksanakan sidang kejujuran dengan terdakwa tuan muda Oh.

"Hahahaha ! Lihat ... bahkan kau memanggilku _hyung_ sekarang, sebegitu malunya yaa ? Haha ... Ah, kapan terakir kali kau memanggilku _hyung_ yaa ? Owh, aku ingat ! Itu 4 tahun yang lalu saat kau menyatakan cinta padaku hahaha ..."

"Yakk Kyungsoo _hyung_ ! Berhenti mengungkit ungkit lagi masalah itu ishh ... kenapa kau belum melupakannya juga ?!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya, itu benar benar kejadian tidak terduga asal kau tahu. Aku hampir saja gila setelah kau mengucapkannya."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **LUHAN POV.**

Aku menyapukan pandangan mataku ke seluruh sudut kelas. Bangku milik Do Kyungsoo menyebalkan itu kosong, aku mengernyit heran, tidak biasanya anak itu membolos pelajaran seperti sekarang, bocah tu terlalu rajin untuk melewatkan materi.

Seperti teringat sesuatu dengan keras, segera kubalikan badanku ke belakang. Terlihat tempat duduk paling belakang tepat terjajar setelah bangkuku dan Minseok berada juga kosong. Sehun juga membolos ?! Mungkin ini alasannya kelas menjadi lebih kondusif seperti sekarang.

Aku mendengus keras keras setelahnya. Kemana perginya mereka berdua ? Apa yang mereka lakukan ? Membolos berdua eoh ?! Oh kenapa aku jadi sangat penasaran begini. Okey Luhan, berhenti mengurusi hal apapun yang menyangkut mereka berdua, ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu.

"Kenapa kau gusar sekali Lu ? Cemburu lagi ?"

Segera kulemparkan tatapan tajam pada Minseok, mulutnya benar benar ngawur. Kenapa juga aku harus cemburu, tidak penting sekali.

"Apa maksudmu ? cemburu ? lagi ?! ha."

"Cemburu. Lagi. Kau sudah cemburu pada Kyungsoo dan Sehun pagi tadi, bahkan kau meneriakinya seperti maling. Sekarang, kau gusar karena mereka berdua tidak berada di kelas saat ini, bukan begitu tuan Lu ?" Ujar Minseok dengan senyum jahil andalannya.

"Aku meneriakkinya karena dia membuatku malu, bukan karena aku cemburu !"

"Oh ya ? Hanya karena itu ? Ah, kalau saja tadi Sehun tidak datang dan segera memelukmu, bisa dipastikan kalau kau sudah menampari Kyungsoo habis habisan."

"YAK ! Kim Minseok, kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali sih ! Kau ingin ku—"

"XI LUHAN ..."

Aku tersentak saat Choi seonsaengnim memanggilku dengan dingin. Oh, tidak ! Ini bencana, ini gara Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Minseok. Kenapa aku harus berada di tempat dimana banyak orang orang menyebalkan mengelilingiku.

"Kurasa kau sudah paham dengan materi yang kujelaskan. Bisa tolong kerjakan soal ini, tuan Xi ?"

Aku benar benar mengutuk mereka bertiga.

Sialan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV.**

"Lalu apa maumu membahas hal memalukan ini Soo ? Ini sudah melenceng sekali dari topik bahasan yang tadi."

Mau tak mau Kyungsoo meredakan tawanya. "Kau pasti tahu kalau aku bukan tanpa maksud menanyakan hal ini padamu kan ?"

"Dulu kau pernah mengatakan _'Hyung, aku mencintaimu'_ tapi apa kau benar benar yakin bahwa apa yang kau rasakan itu adalah cinta ? Bukan Sehun. Kau sedang kesepian saat itu, dan aku datang dengan kepedulianku untuk membantumu, membuatmu seolah kau bergantung padaku dan itu semua membuatmu memiliki suatu perasaan padaku."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Tapi itu bukan cinta Sehun. Itu adalah perasaan sayang darimu kepadaku seperti seorang keluarga, seperti seorang adik pada _hyung_ nya. Kau terlalu cepat mengartikan perasaanmu sebagai rasa cinta, kau masih belum paham Sehun. Belum."

"Sama halnya dengan yang kau rasakan kepada Luhan maupun Baekhyun, kau terlalu cepat menafsirkan Sehun _-ah,_ kau hanya merasa kesepian, kau hanya merasa butuh banyak lagi perhatian dan kasih sayang seperti yang mereka berikan. Itu belum cukup untuk disebut cinta."

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak _hyung_ , aku yakin kalau aku mencintai mereka. Aku ingin memilikinya, aku tidak ingin mereka berada jauh dariku dan juga aku selalu rindu pada mereka. Apa itu masih tidak cukup untuk dinamakan cinta _hyung_?!"

"Cinta sebagai seorang pasangan, hanya untuk satu orang Sehun _-ah._ Bukan lebih dari itu, itu bukan cinta Sehun. Itu egois !"

Lelaki tampan itu semakin menggeleng ribut. "Tidak hyung. AKU TIDAK EGOIS !"

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak ketika Sehun berteriak padanya, terlihat Sehun yang menahan kekecewaan dengan keringat yan membanjiri pelipis hingga lehernya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus memilih ..."

"Aku yakin kalau salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang benar benar kau cintai."

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. "Aku harus memilih ?"

Lelaki burung hantu itu mengangguk sambil mengusap puncak kepala Sehun. "Ya. Biarkan hati yang memilih cintamu Sehun _-ah._ "

Biarkan hatimu yang memilih.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **LUHAN POV.**

Sekarang pukul 15.00 KST, tepat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku bergegas mengemasi buku bukuku dan merapikan blazerku, sejenak aku melihat ke arah tempat duduk Sehun, tampak buku buku dan alat tulis yang masih berserakan mengingat pemiliknya belum kembali semenjak jam pelajaran terakhir milik Choi _seonsaengnim._

 _Apa aku harus merapihkan barang barangnya juga ?_ Ah tidak tidak, Luhan apa yang kau pikirkan sih. _Tapi bagaimana kalau Sehun masih lama kembali, bisa saja barang barangnya akan diambil orang kan ?_ Lalu apa peduliku kalau barang miliknya diambil orang, bukan urusanku. _Luhan, kau bisa membantunya sebagai seorang teman yang baik kan ?_ Iya sih, semua orang juga tahu kalau aku ini teman yang baik.

Aku mengacak rambut coklat milikku dengan gusar, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk merapihkan buku dan alat tulis milik Sehun ke dalam tasnya. Tanpa menyadari kalau sekarang seluruh teman temanku yang juga sedang berkemas tengah menatapku dengan teliti.

"Wah Luhan benar benar kekasihnya Oh Sehun yaa !"

Aku tersentak mendengar teriakan dari Yunho dan yang lain, betapa kagetnya aku melihat seluruh penghuni kelas menatapku dengan senyum jahil tertoreh di bibir mereka. Jadi, semenjak tadi mereka memperhatikanku. Tanpa bisa kucegah, pipiku mulai memanas. Ugh, aku yakin kalau wajahku sudah sangat merah sekarang.

"Luhan benar benar kekasih yang perhatian yaa."

"Jadi karena ini kau menolak cintaku Luhan ..."

"Ah beruntung sekali Sehun itu."

"Kurasa mereka akan jadi pasangan yang menggemaskan ugh ..."

"Ternyata Sehun sudah berkekasih ?! Agh ... hatiku hancur sekarang."

Kurang lebih seperti itulah teriakan teriakan jahil yang mereka lontarkan sebelum benar benar meninggalkan kelas. Sekarang, hanya tersissa aku dengan rasa menyesal bukan main. _Seharusnya aku tidak perlu melakukan ini._

"Mereka itu sok tahu sekali sih."

Berbanding terbalik dengan tanganku yang masih memasukan bolpoin dan buku tulis ke dalam tas milik Sehun. Meskipun dengan wajah merengut dan kelihatan tidak ikhlas sama sekali, tapi tetap saja aku tidak tega dengan orang itu.

Hingga kurasakan sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangku, serta sebuah kecupan yang mendarat di pelipis kiriku.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **BAEKHYUN POV.**

Sekarang sudah pukul 15.00 KST. Oh tidak, satu jam lagi menuju janjiku bersama Chanyeol. Aku harus bergegas karena aku tidak boleh terlambat dan mengecewakan teman baruku itu. Ugh, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta pendapat Sehun tentang ini saat aku menghampirinya di kantin tadi.

Tapi, semua kata kata yang sudah kusiapkan sudah terurai kemana kemana saat teman Sehun yang berada bersamanya, memperhatikan kami sangat intens dengan mata bulatnya. Heol ? Siapa juga yang tidak risih jika ditatap seperti itu. Jadilah aku mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan minta maaf soal insiden 'celana tersiram Latte' kemarin.

Sebenarnya siapa dia itu, kenapa terlihat dekat sekali dengan Sehun ? Ah, aku bisa bertanya paa Luhan _hyung_ besok, prioritas utama sekarang adalah segera pulang dan mandi, lalu bersiap pergi ke tempat yang Chanyeol tuliskan di pesannya tadi.

Lagipula aku harus cepat sebelum Luhan _hyung_ memergoki sahabatnya ini yang berusaha meninggalkannya lagi entah sudah untuk ke berapa kali. Bye bye hyung, maafkan temanmu yang baik ini. Aku menyayangimu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **SEHUN POV.**

Setelah melaui perdebatan kecil kami di perpustakaan, aku dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas, mengingat barang barang kami masih berada di sana. Aku yakin kalau kelas sudah sepi sekarang, mengingat sekarang sudah terlewat 10 menit dari bel pulang. Hingga kami di ambang pintu kelas, masih ada satu orang yang berdiri di sana.

" _Mereka itu sok tahu sekali sih."_

Tampak Luhan yang tengah memasukkan buku buku dan alat tulisku ke dalam tas milikku, setelah dia dengan ogah ogahan menarik resleting tasku agar tertutup. Meskipun dengan wajah cemberut dan terlihat seperti terpaksa, aku tahu kalau sebenarnya dia itu tidak tega mengabaikan makhluk tampan sepertiku.

Melihat tampang menggemaskan Luhan, membuatku bergegas melingkarkan tanganku untuk memeluk pinggang kecilnya lalu mengecup pelipisnya sekilas. Mungkin jika tidak ada Kyungsoo, kupastikan bibir menggoda milik rusa cantik ini tidak akan tersisa sama sekali.

"Kau perhatian sekali padaku Lu ..."

Kurasakan tubuh mungilnya menggeliat minta dilepaskan, dengan amat sangat tidak rela aku pun mengendurkan rengkuhanku dari tubuhnya. Sekarang wajahnya semakin memberengut saat menatapku.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai teman sekelas yang baik."

Hah dasar rusa naif. Terlihat sekali dari muka cantikmu itu kalau kau sedang beralasan, oh kau memang tidak pandai berbohong sayang. Ternyata harga diri tuan muda Xi ini tinggi sekali.

"Kalau kau sedang melakukan tugasmu sebagai teman sekelas yang baik, harusnya kau merapihkan buku milikku juga."

Bukan aku, Kyungsoo yang bicara. Memang, terlihat Kyungsoo yang tengah mengemasi barang barangnya sendiri. Ah, bisa kita lihat kalau Luhan cantikku tengah gelagapan mencari alasan. Duh _hyung_ , mulutmu itu memang paling dahsyat.

"A-aku baru saja mau merapikan milikmu juga, tapi kalian sudah terlanjur datang. Y-ya ... sekalian saja rapikan milikmu sendiri."

"Hahaha ... kau tidak pandai mengelak Luhan sayang."

Kataku sambil merengkuh kembali pinggangnya. Wajah kami saling berhadapan sekarang, terlihat lelaki mungil ini membuang muka. Oh, sekarang wajah cemberutnya sedang dihiasi rona merahmuda yang lucu. Ugh, bolehkah aku menggigit Luhanku sekarang ?

"K-kemana saja kau dari tadi ? Kau membolos kan ?"

Seringai jahil langsung merangkak naik ke bibirku. "Kau mencariku ya ?"

Luhan semakin salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaanku, tampak dia tengah berpikir dengan panik. Dan setelahnya aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya memekik seraya mendorongku menjauh.

"Aaakkhh ... menyebalkan sekali kau ini, lupakan pertanyaanku tadi !"

Dan dengan itu dia bergegas meninggalkanku, namun segera kegenggam pergelangannya dan menariknya agar mendekat kembali ke arahku. Dan yang kudapat adalah wajah datar Luhanku yang seolah mengatakan 'kenapa kau menahanku ?'

"Tidak usah terburu buru, aku ingin bilang sesuatu Lu."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be continue**

* * *

Hai readers sekalian :*

Akhirnya UNAS kelar T.T

Akhirnya Luhan gua di balikin sama emak :')

Akhirnya gua bisa update di tanggal 12 April sesuai cita cita T.T

Akhirnya Sehun udah 23 :*

Akhirnya rambut Baby Lulu kembali seperti yang dulu :*

Tapi sayangnya, ff ini belum berakhir ~

Maaf buat para pembaca yang merasa saya gantungin, maaf buanget. Abis mamihnya Cinderella nyita Luhan gua selama UNAS, akhirnya ff yang aslinya tinggal publish jadi nganggur berminggu minggu di dalem laptop.

Terima kasih juga buat para Viewers ( Readers maupun Siders) yang sudah mengapresiasi karya saya yang masih amatiran ini. Saya masih berusaha untuk memperbaiki karya saya dan terimakasih karena support dan dukungan kalian. Saya berasa lama banget nggak ngunjungin akun ini.

And last, sorry for typo :D

See you ~

Happy twenty three for Oh Sehoon, saranghae :*

 **LuhanLuu**

 **120416 – 14:09**


	11. Chapter 11

_The wise man will let his past to make him better not to be a bitter._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **PREVIOUS**

 _Wajah kami saling berhadapan sekarang, terlihat lelaki mungil ini membuang muka. Oh, sekarang wajah cemberutnya sedang dihiasi rona merahmuda yang lucu. Ugh, bolehkah aku menggigit Luhanku sekarang ?_

" _K-kemana saja kau dari tadi ? Kau membolos kan ?"_

 _Seringai jahil langsung merangkak naik ke bibirku. "Kau mencariku ya ?"_

 _Luhan semakin salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaanku, tampak dia tengah berpikir dengan panik. Dan setelahnya aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya memekik seraya mendorongku menjauh._

" _Aaakkhh ... menyebalkan sekali kau ini, lupakan pertanyaanku tadi !"_

 _Dan dengan itu dia bergegas meninggalkanku, namun segera kegenggam pergelangannya dan menariknya agar mendekat kembali ke arahku. Dan yang kudapat adalah wajah datar Luhanku yang seolah mengatakan 'kenapa kau menahanku ?'_

" _Tidak usah terburu buru, aku ingin bilang sesuatu Lu."_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **KYUNGSOO POV.**

 **...**

"Ah ... Baekhyun _-ssi_ ya."

...

"Kau yakin ?"

...

"Tidak masalah, itu sepenuhnya hak mu."

...

" _Aniyo,_ hanya saja ... kau tahu, ini terlalu mendadak."

...

"Kupikir kau tidak benar benar memutuskan dengan baik."

...

"Ya, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membantumu."

...

"Hmm , selamat malam juga."

Hembusan nafas panjang mungkin bisa membantuku berpikir lebih baik, aku merebahkan tubuhku selagi mataku menatapi langit langit kamarku. Pikiranku benar benar terasa acak sekarang, jika saja Sehun bukan adik yang berharga untukku, mungkin aku sudah mendorongnya terjun dari puncak menara Namsan.

Bocah itu bukan anak yang mandiri, sikap arogannya yang terkadang akan melibatkannya ke dalam sebuah kekacauan, kekacauan yang haruslah ku urus. Bukan hanya kekacauan secara nyata, aku pun juga harus mengatasi kekacauan otaknya karena kegagalan Sehun dalam berpikir.

Tuan Oh bukan orang sabar yang akan menangani anak anaknya dengan telaten, dia sama sekali tidak dekat dengan anaknya, memang dia selalu berada di sekitar para puteranya tapi tidak sanggup untuk menembus batin maupun memahami kebutuhan mereka.

Aku hanyalah salah satu dari orang orang yang mendapat kepercayaan Tuan Oh untuk mengawasi dan mengurus anak anak mereka, mewarisi kepercayaan Keluarga Oh kepada ibuku, Do Sungyeon.

Ibuku pertama kali bertemu ayah semenjak beliau dipindah tugaskan, dari kediaman Nyonya Oh sebelum beliau menikah ke mansion megah milik Tuan Siwon ini. Ayahku yang seorang kepala keamanan di mansion Oh mulai menjalin hubungan serius dengan ibuku di tahun kedua masa tugasnya disini.

Keduanya menikah dan mendapatkanku sebagai hasil kasih sayang mereka, aku lahir di tahun yang sama dengan putera bungsu keluarga Oh, tepatnya 3 bulan sebelumnya. Kami lahir di rumah sakit yang sama, berada di kamar inap yang sama namun dalam inkubator yang berbeda tentu saja.

Tapi, kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi setelah itu. Semenjak Nyonya Oh berhasil membangun sebuah panti asuhan, seluruh anggota keluarga itu pun memutuskan untuk menetap disana, sesuai keinginan sang di usiaku yang menginjak 8 tahun, aku dan ayahku tinggal dan mengurus mansion ini, sementara ibuku harus ikut kesana untuk melayani keluarga Oh, saat itu aku tidak pernah sama sekali mengunjungi ibuku kesana, tapi beliau lah yang selalu menjengukku kemari.

Ibuku bercerita banyak hal padaku, mulai dari Nyonya Oh yang lembut saat mengurus anak anak kecil di panti asuhan, Tuan Oh yang sangat bersemangat saat mengecat salah satu bilik kamar di panti, Suho – sulung dari keluarga Oh yang sangat sopan dan penyayang serta Sehun, si kecil milik keluarga Oh yang sangat ramah dan menggemaskan.

" _Eomma, kapan aku bisa berkenalan dengan Suho hyung dan Sehun ? Sejak dulu, Tuan Oh tidak pernah memberi ijin kepada siapapun untuk bertemu puteranya, termasuk aku. Meskipun kami pernah tinggal di lingkungan yang sama."_

 _Ibuku tersenyum. "Suatu saat nanti, kalau dio sudah besar, pasti kau bisa berteman dengan Suho hyung dan juga Sehun. Tuan Oh bersikap begitu, karena beliau sangat menyayangi anak anaknya. Jadi, dio harus mengerti. Suatu hari, dio juga yang harus menyayangi mereka. Arra ?"_

Dan benar saja, 4 tahun kemudian, tepat setelah perceraian Tuan dan Nyonya Oh, kami memasuki bangku sekolah menengah pertama di tempat yang sama. Aku benar benar senang, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dan menjadi teman sekelas dari salah satu putra Tuan Oh yang hanya kukenal melalui cerita ibuku saja.

Tapi Sehun yang kutemui adalah Sehun yang berbeda, bukan Sehun yang ramah dan menggemaskan seperti kata ibukku. Sehun yang menjadi temanku ini hanyalah orang yang dingin, tidak banyak bicara dan sombong.

Namun kenyataan itu sama sekali tidak membuat tekadku memudar untuk berteman dengan Sehun, justru aku lebih tertarik untuk memunculkan – mengembalikan—sosok Sehun yang ramah dan menggemaskan seperti dulu, meski aku tidak pernah benar benar mengenal Sehun sebelumnya.

* * *

 **LuhanLuu**

 _Present story for debut_

 **Anchor**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 _Other :_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Minseok_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Kim Jong In_

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Leght : Chaptered**

 **YAOI**

 **STORY FOR HUNHAN**

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **SEHUN POV.**

"Tidak usah terburu buru, aku ingin bilang sesuatu Lu."

Lelaki cantik ini masih mempertahankan raut datarnya, seolah sama sekali tak tertarik dengan kelanjutan omonganku, tapi aku paham sebenarnya dia hanya terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui kalau dirinya telah dilanda penasaran.

"Cepatlah."

Aku tersenyum, sejenak kembali membawa mataku untuk menikmati keindahan sosok mungil di hadapanku ini, jemariku terulur untuk menyisir surai cokelatnya. _Dia mengganti warna rambutnya lagi ?_ terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya sebelum kencanku bersama Baekhyun, rambutnya masih berwarna hitam. Tapi toh sudahlah, mau dia mengecat rambutnya dengan warna apapun itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi pesonanya.

"Jangan terlalu lama memandangiku, aku tahu kalau aku ini mempesona."

Tanpa dapat kucegah, bibirku terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapannya. Percaya diri sekali rusa kecil ini, yah walaupun apa yang dikatakannya memanglah benar.

"Iya kau mempesona. Sangat..."

Sudah kuduga kalau ucapanku ini akan kembali memunculkan rona merah muda yang lucu di kedua pipi gembulnya. Dia pun berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dengan membuang muka, terlihat Luhan tengah mengulum bibir bawahnya. Mungkin dia ... malu.

"Hish ... berhenti membual. Kau ini sebenarnya mau bilang apa sih?"

Tuh kan. Sepertinya memang benar kalau rusa manis ini sedang malu, pipi yang tadinya hanya bersemu merah muda sekarang malah semakin memerah. Ugh, cantiknya Luhanku. Membuatku berakhir dengan gemas menggigit kecil pipi kanannya, dan berhasil membuatnya memekik kecil.

"Ish ... Sehun !" protesnya sambil mengusap bekas gigitanku di pipinya.

"Iya iya Lu, habisnya kau terlalu menggemaskan, aku jadi lupa apa yang ingin aku katakan tadi."

"Sehun, jangan bercanda !"

Kueratkan kembali lingkaran lenganku di pinggangnya, menatap tepat ke dalam manik rusa yang memiliki kilau lucu itu. Oh ya Tuhan, bagaimana aku akan bisa melepaskan lelaki semenakjubkan dia. Jika pada kenyataannya, sesampaiku di rumah diriku langsung merindukannya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan malam ini."

Manik cokelat itu membola, dia menatapku tak percaya. Kukira sebentarlagi dramanya akan dimulai, kupikir Luhan akan mengatakan _"Benarkah kau mengajakku berkencan Sehun ?"_ atau _"Aku tidak_ _sedang bermimpikan ?"_ dan juga _"Iya Sehun, aku mau."_ Dan setelah itu dia akan meubrukkan tubuh mungilnya ke pelukanku atau lebih bagusnya dia segera mengalungkan lengannya ke leherku sambil memberiku kecupan terima kasih.

Namun semua dugaanku meleset, reaksinya sama sekali di luar perkiraan. Setelah mengajaknya berkencan, yang kudapat adalah rasa sakit di kulit kepalaku akibat jambakan keras dari tangan mungilnya yang mengerikan itu.

"Akhh ... yakk Luhan apa yang kau lakukan argh ?!"

Seolah sedang menulikan telinganya, Luhan mengabaikan erangan kesakitan yang kulontarkan, dan malah semakin gencar menarik rambut, tangan tangan itu seakan ingin mencabut paksa otakku dari tempurung kepalaku.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau bicarakan ha ?!"

Apa ? Apa yang kubicarakan ? Aku mengajakmu kencan tentu saja, menghabiskan sepanjang sore hingga malam ini dengan jalan jalan berdua denganmu. Tapi kenapa malah begini.

"Kau mengajakku kencan setelah berkencan juga dengan temanku ?! Sebenarnya apa sih maumu ! Dasar berengsek menyebalkan kau ini !"

"Arggh ... Lu bukan begitu rrh—"

Setelah hampir beberapa menit dia puas memaki dan menjambaki rambutku, akhirnya Luhan melepaskan kepalaku. Nafasnya masih naik turun sehabis mengumpati sejak tadi, lelaki cantik itu menatapku tajam.

"Lu ..."

Dia membawa langkahnya ke belakang saat aku berusaha mendekat. Manik rusanya menatapku nyalang dan seolah berkata 'berani mendekat, kau akan mati'. Tapi bukan aku namanya jika aku peduli dengan ancaman pria cantikku. Kubawa tubuhku semakin mendekat dan segera kudekap sosok mungil itu ke dalam rengkuhanku.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek ... jangan sent—mmph mmh."

Semakin kueratkan pelukanku pada tubuh mungilnya, sembari memagut bibir merahnya yang bergetar menahan marah, kuabaikan segala rontaannya. Kubawa sebelah tanganku mengelus surai cokelatnya sambil memperdalam ciumanku, bermaksud memberinya ketenangan untuk meredakan emosinya.

Kurasakan jari jari mungilnya menggenggam erat pinggangku, nafasnya mulai teratur menandakan Luhan sudah mulai tenang, tapi tak lama kemudian kurasakan bahunya bergetar dan selanjutnya aku merasakan air matanya dalam pagutan kami.

Aku semakin gencar menghisap kedua belah bibir ranum ini, sembari mengusap setiap aliran air mata yang melelehi pipinya. Saat kurasa kami sama sama membutuhkan nafas, aku mengahiri ciuman kami, dia masih terisak dan segera kutenggelamkan kepalanya ke dadaku.

"Sstt ... jangan menangis sayang. Aku minta maaf hm ?"

Luhan terisak kecil, namun dirinya masih menghiraukan ucapanku dengan gumaman pelan dalam dadaku.

"Sehun aku takut ... aku takut mengkhianati Baekhyun, aku ingin berkencan denganmu ... tapi aku takut menjadi teman yang berengsek. Baekhyun menyukaimu, seharusnya aku tidak seperti ini Sehun."

"Hiks ... Sehunn aku teman yang paling berengsek. Aku ... hiks takut, aku tidak mau Seh—"

Mengecup pelan bibirnya, agar dia berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, aku tidak tahan melihat Luhan seperti ini, rusa manisku yang ceria, sekarang sedang menangis dan tersiksa di hadapanku karena ulahku sendiri. Bajingan macam apa aku.

"Satu satunya yang brengsek disini adalah aku Lu. Jadi berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dan membuatku tersiksa."

Luhan masih membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku, dan aku masih memeluknya untuk menenangkannya. Aku akan menunggunya, hingga dia benar benar merasa lebih baik, bahkan jika itu berarti aku harus memeluknya semalaman sambil berdiri.

"Sehun ..."

Lelaki cantikku mendongak menatapku sambil memanggil namaku, setelah sejak tadi dirinya masih terus terisak. Aku mengecup sekilas pucuk hidungnya sembari mengelus surainya perlahan, aku hanya merespon panggilannya dengan gumaman sambil menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan setelah ini.

"Sehun ... bagaimana caranya mengakhiri semua ini ?"

Aku mengulum senyum, lantas menyatukan kedua kening kami. Dari sini jelas terlihat manik rusa lucu miliknya yang biasa memancarkan binar kebahagiaan, kini diliputi kecemasan dan ketakutan. Dan entah bagaimana membuat dadaku serasa terhimpit melihat itu. Sakit sekali.

"Kau benar benar ingin mengakhiri semua ini ?"

Luhan mengangguk ragu. "Ya Sehun ..."

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku malam ini dan bantu aku. Kita akan keluar sebagai sepasang teman, kau mau kan ?"

"Teman ?"

"Hmm ... aku tidak mau membuatmu merasa terbebani dengan menyebut ini sebagai kencan Lu."

Dan setelahnya, Luhanku mengangguk dengan senyum cantik melukis bibirnya. Aku berani bersumpah, tidak ada yang lebih indah dari seulas senyum malaikat di hadapanku ini.

 _Bantu aku memilih, Luhan._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **BAEKHYUN POV.**

"Seonyudo Park ... Seonyudo ... Seonyu—ah ini dia, lumayan jauh dari sini hmm."

Telunjuk ku masih aktif men- _scroll_ layar ponselku yang menampilkan sebuah map dan tata ruang kota. Kami—aku dan teman baruku, Chanyeol sepakat untuk bertemu disana. Dia bilang taman itu letaknya lumayan dekat dengan bangunan toko milik ibunya, bisa ditempuh selama 10 menit dengan jalan kaki katanya.

Wow, jalan jalan di sekitar kompleks taman di sore hari yang cerah seperti ini, ditemani teman baru yang kelihatannya menyenangkan seperti Chanyeol. Ah~ kenapa aku malah tersenyum senyum tidak jelas begini sekarang.

Hah lebih baik cepat berangkat karena jarak Seonyudo dari rumahku lumayan jauh, butuh sekitar 20 menit jika naik mobil untuk sampai disana. Tapi kurasa bisa 10 menit, jika aku ngebut.

"Baiklah. 10 menit !"

 _Bbbrrrrmm ..._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV.**

"Sehun ..."

Lelaki yang dipanggil itu pun menoleh, menatap sesosok pria yang baru saja melontarkan namanya untuk memanggil. Sehun melangkah mendekat sambil melemparkan senyum tipis kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Ya _Appa_ ..."

Pria yang tak lain merupakan ayahnya itu membalas dengan senyum hangat, namun dengan pandangan meneliti. Sehun pun sedikit was was dengan hal ini, dia tahu benar siapa dan bagaimana sosok ayahnya _. Kau sudah mempersiapkan ini Sehun, tenang._

"Kupikir kau tidak memiliki jadwal les maupun mengunjungi panti hari ini."

Sehun berdeham. "Ya memang tidak ada, _appa._ "

"Lalu kau akan pergi kemana dengan pakaian rapi seperti itu ?"

"Aku ingin pergi jalan jalan."

Pria yang lebih tua pun mengernyit, tatapannya menajam seolah akan menusuk dan melubangi keberanian Sehun. Namun Sehun sudah benar benar siap untuk hal ini, sesuai dugaannya. Hanya perlu meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa dia tidak akan macam macam.

"Sehun. Kau tahu kalau kau tidak bisa begitu saj—"

"Aku sangat mengerti _appa._ Aku akan pergi bersama Kyungsoo, _appa_ tidak perlu khawatir kalau aku akan bertingkah."

Disaat yang bersamaan pula, Kyungsoo menuruni tangga dan menghampiri kami. Terlihat Kyungsoo sudah sama rapinya denganku. Dia menatapku sekilas lalu mengerling ke arahku, selanjutnya dia membungkukan badannya dan memberi salam kepada ayah. Aku menyeringai.

"Selamat sore, _sajangnim_."

Lelaki ini menegakkan tubuhnya kembali hingga bertatapan dengan netra tajam Tuan Oh, sedikit membuatnya gugup sebenarnya, walau ini bukan kali pertama Kyungsoo – sedikit—tidak jujur. Karena akhir akhir ini dia harus sering membuat laporan bohong karena ulah Sehun.

"Bisa kupercayakan puteraku kepadamu, Do Kyungsoo ?"

Pria bermata bulat itu sedikit berdeham, lalu mengangguk. "Tentu, sajangnim. Saya akan mengawasi dan menjaga tuan muda dengan baik."

Siwon Oh kembali melemparkan tatapan kepada anak bungsunya. "Sehun, jangan berulah maupun membuat masalah, kau tahu kalau _appa_ bisa saja mengusir Kyungsoo kapan saja sebagai gantinya."

Ucapan Tuan Oh yang menusuk itu benar benar mengerikan hingga membuat Kyungsoo menelan ludah sampai seluruh pori pori tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Kalian boleh pergi."

Setelah mendapatkan lampu hijau dari ayahnya, Sehun bergegas pamit sembari menggelandang Kyungsoo yang hampir mati membiru karena takut jika ternyata hari ini adalah hari terakhir dia akan tinggal di rumah ini. Mereka berlalu tanpa menoleh kembali.

" _Jaehyun-ssi, kau ikuti mereka dan laporkan padaku apapun yang mereka lakukan."_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **BAEKHYUN POV.**

"Yeoboseyo ... Chanyeol- _ssi_ "

...

"Aku sudah sampai, cepatlah kemari. Ugh, aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh, ini pertama kalinya aku mengunjungi Seonyudo."

...

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa 10 menit lagi."

Setelah Chanyeol menutup sambungan teleponnya, aku kembali duduk manis sambil memakan permen kapas yang kubeli barusan. Aku memakannya perlahan, berharap permen kapas ini bisa bertahan hingga 10 menit ke depan.

 _10 minutes later ..._

"Hey Baekhyun, aku sudah samp—omo baru sepuluh menit dan kau sudah terantuk antuk begini."

Merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang menahan kepalaku agar tidak terhuyung ke depan, membuatku mau tak mau memaksa kelopak mataku untuk terbuka, sedikit buram namun aku mash bisa mengenali wajah Chanyeol di hadapanku.

"Ugh, maaf Chanyeol- _ssi—_ oh aku mengantuk sekali ya Tuhan."

Pria tinggi itu pun terkekeh, mungkin dia tertawa karena aku menggemaskan, mungkin. Setelahnya aku merasa kedua lenganku ditarik dan kaki kakiku dipaksa untuk menopang tubuhku yang belum sadar betul ini.

"Ayo berdiri dan buka matamu, sebentar lagi acara pembukaannya akan dimulai."

"Hg iya sebentar, ak—yakk Chanyeol pelan pelan !"

Dan dengan itu dia membawaku melangkah bersama kaki kaki panjangnya sambil ia menggenggam tangan kananku. Persis terlihat seperti kencan di sore hari.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **SEHUN POV.**

"Kau membuatku hampir mati sialan, bagaimana kalau setelah ini aku benar benar diusir. Hwaa ... aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu Sehun, jadi jangan biarkan aku ditendang dari sana."

Aku memutar malas bola mataku, sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Luhan, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berhenti merengek soal ancaman ayahku tadi, kurasa gertakan itu benar benar berpengaruh hingga ke seluruh sel sel dan otot otot tubuhnya.

"Ck, kau bukannya tidak mau meninggalkanku. Kau hanya tidak mau meninggalkan rumahku."

"Memang sih, tapi meski begitu jangan biarkan aku diusir. Kalau setelah ini kita ketahuan, kau harus mati matian membelaku. Seperti yang selama ini kulakukan, kau harus ingat itu."

"Aku mau mau saja membelamu, asalkan sekarang kau diam dan jangan bersuara sedikitpun."

Dan benar saja, si mata bulat itu langsung diam tanpa suara sedikit pun. Bahkan hembusan nafasnya tidak terdengar, jemarinya juga sama sekali tidak bergerak. Jangan jangan bocah ini lumpuh mendadak, ah sudahlah.

Sekarang yang terpenting adalah cepat cepat menjemput Luhan, dan jangan sampai membuat permaisuriku menunggu terlalu lama. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan terlambat sore ini. Ugh, memikirkan Luhan saja sudah membuatku tergelitik bukan main. Lihat saja, setelah bertemu nanti aku akan menciumnya habis habisan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

...

"Sehun kenapa diam saja ? Bagaimana dengan ini ? Apa akan bagus kalau aku pakai ini ?"

...

"Ish Sehun ! Jangan diam saja, bagaimana pendapatmu ?"

...

"AKU BENCI PADAMU !"

Aku langsung tersadar dari keterpakuanku oleh teriakan melengking pria manis di depanku ini. Terlihat wajahnya yang ditekuk, iris rusanya menatapku sebal dengan sangat dan ugh jangan lupakan bibir _sexy_ nya yang maju beberapa mili itu.

"Bukan begitu Lu—kau ish."

Memang sudah dasarnya Luhan ini macam perempuan, sesampai aku di rumahnya beberapa menit yang lalu, dia meyambut kami hanya dengan berbalutkan _bathrobe_ , what the—jika dia benar benar ingin kugagahi kenapa tidak telanjang saja sekalian.

Mantel handuk yang panjangnya tidak mencapai lututnya itu membuat sebagian paha bersinarnya sedikit tersingkap ketika dia melangkah, oh jangan lupa soal dada atasnya yang mengintip karena dia tidak benar benar memakai serta membuat simpul tali _bathrobe_ itu dengan baik.

Apa dia itu sengaja ? Lihat para pelayan perempuannya yang mencuri pandang ke arahnya dengan wajah yang menahan rona. Sialan.

Ngomong ngomong kulitnya sudah kembali bersih, berarti _kissmark_ _kissmark_ yang pernah kubuat sudah memudar, ahh mungkin ini tandanya kalau dia harus dapat bekas cinta yang baru—oke abaikan.

Penampilannya yang seperti itu membuat saudara kecilku disini sedikit gusar, _shit._ Disuguhi pemandangan indah sebelum berkencan yang membuat 'kaisar'mu menegang, entah hal ini patut disyukuri atau tidak, tapi rasanya benar benar ugh. Sedangkan Kyungsoo malah dengan santainya melenggang pergi untuk mengambil duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu ini. _Bottom detected._

" _Sehun, aku bingung harus pakai baju yang mana, kau harus menolongku. Bisa naik ke atas dan bantu aku memilih baju kan ?"_

Dan berakhirlah aku disini, di kamar Luhan yang penuh dengan pakaian pakaian berserakan. Sedangkan rusa cantik itu masih merengut menatapku di ujung sana, juga masih menggunakan _bathrobe._

"Kau akan terlihat bagus memakai apapun Lu, tapi ..."

Aku melangkah perlahan mendekatinya yang sedang bersila di atas ranjang, mendudukan diriku tepat di depannya. Tanganku terulur untuk mengusap pipi berisinya, aku baru sadar meski pipinya gembul, tetapi wajahnya tetap terlihat kecil. Lucu sekali.

"Tapi apa ?"

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Tapi aku lebih suka kau tidak mengenakan apapun."

"Dasar mesum."

Teriaknya sambil menampik tanganku yang mengelus pipinya. "Kau itu, tidak bisa ya tidak berpikiran mesum sehari saja." Dan entah sengaja atau tidak, gerakan itu membuat mantel handuk di bagian bahu kirinya melorot hingga mencapai siku.

Dalam sekejap manik mataku dapat menagkap bahu serta dada putihnya yang terekspos. Dan bajingannya lagi, puting merah muda itu juga ikut terbongkar walau hanya satu. Nafasku mulai memberat dan dalam sekejap tubuhku mendidih. Mataku menajam menatap Luhan.

"Sehun ... kau baik ?"

"Kau sengaja hm ?"

"Apa ? Kau sedang bicara apa seb—mmph hmp ..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV.**

"Mereka masuk ke sebuah rumah tuan."

 _Siapa pemiliknya ?_

"Dari informasi yang kami terima, pemilik dari rumah ini adalah Xi Gyuhyeon dan Song Qian atau Xi Qian. Seorang pemilik perusahaan properti _Han group_ , yang salah satu proyek apartemen dari _Han_ _group_ di wilayah Busan, menggunakan jasa perusahaan anda sebagai perancang seluruh bagian bangunan utama.

 _Lalu kenapa Sehun bisa berada di sana ?_

"Tuan Xi Gyuhyeon dan Nyonya Xi Qian memiliki 3 orang anak, satu putri dan dua laki laki. Puteri sulungnya Xi Luna, seorang mahasiswi di Stanford juga sebagai model katalog fashion. Putera keduanya bernama Xi Luhan, siswa tingkat dua SMA Seoul International High School , merupakan teman sekelas tuan muda Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Dan putera bungsunya bernama Xi Haowen, murid tingkat dua sekolah dasar di—"

 _Cukup. Jadi siapa nama teman Sehun tadi ?_

"Xi Luhan tuan, umurnya 18 tahun dan suka mengoleksi boneka rusa serta Hello Kitty, dia penggemar berat Iron Man, salah satu tokoh super hero dari Marvel's, namun dia hanya suka Iron Man tidak dengan Tony Stark apalagi kekasihnya. Dia juga seorang pecinta kucing, dia memelihara satu di rumah, seekor kucing jantan bernam—"

 _Cukup Jaehyun, darimana kau mendapatkan informasi serinci itu ?_

"Salah satu pelayan disini adalah kekasihku tuan. Kalau tuan ingin tahu, namanya—"

 _Tidak perlu, terus awasi mereka._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau bilang 10 menit ..."

Chanyeol menoleh mendapati Baekhyun yang memasang muka masam untuknya, membuatnya sedikit terkekeh dan meragukan benarkah makhluk di depannya ini adalah murid SMA, ataukah siswa sekolah dasar.

Seingatnya dulu, ketika dia duduk di bangku tingkat dua SMA, wajahnya sudah terbilang tampak dewasa dan sesuai dengan usianya. Tapi Baekhyun, lihatlah wajah yang hampir tenggelam karena syal abu abu yang melingkari lehernya. Dia tampak menggemaskan bersama mantel yang terlihat menelan seluruh tubuh atasnya.

"Kenapa memangnya ?" Pria tinggi itu menanggapi seadanya.

"Ini bahkan tidak sampai 5 menit huh. Kita jalan terlalu cepat."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita memang sudah sampai. Kau lihat di bangunan bercat biru muda disana, itu tempatnya. Jadi kita harus berdiri disini dan menunggu agar lampu pejalan kaki berwarna hij—"

"SUDAH HIJAU ! Ayo cepat Chanyeol _-ssi_."

Dengan semangat pria mungil itu menggandeng, atau menggelandang si anak pemilik toko ini dengan semangat, tanpa menghiraukan beberapa bahu penyeberang lain yang di senggolnya. Si korban penggelandangan hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sambil meminta maaf pada orang orang yang tersenggol itu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Eomma_ , apa kami terlambat ?"

Wanita yang dipanggil 'eomma' itu pun memutar badan dan menemukan putera yang ditunggu tunggunya sejak tadi akhirnya muncul. Segera dia merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk anak tersayangnya itu.

" _Eomma_ pikir kau tidak akan sempat datang yeolli, biasanya kau selalu sibuk dengan kuliah dan pekerjaanmu hingga lupa pada ibumu sendiri."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Aku seperti itu ya ..."

"Oh lihat siapa yang Chanyeolli bawa, anak ini pasti yang diadukan Gayoung kepadaku kan. Siapa namamu nak ? Jangan khawatir, aku sama sekali tidak percaya omong kosong perempuan itu tentangmu oke. Aku ibunya Chanyeol, meski aku terlihat seperti kakaknya, panggil aku Park Hye Kyo."

Chanyeol hanya mengembuskan nafas malas. "Baekhyun maaf, ibukku ini sedikit aneh dan kadang terlalu cerewet. Jadi maklumi saja kal—awh."

"Dasar tidak sopan, begini begini aku juga masih ibumu." Ujar Nyonya Park dengan tangan yang masih setia memelintir telinga lebar puteranya.

Baekhyun hanya menahan kikikan melihat interaksi anak dan Ibu di depannya ini, awalnya dia berpikir kalau pasti akan mengerikan bertemu dengan ibu dan keluarga Chanyeol lainnya, lagipula dia juga belum mengenal betul Chanyeol seperti apa. Ternyata Nyonya Park sama menyenangkannya dengan mommy nya ataupun mama nya Luhan.

"Selamat sore Nyonya, saya Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu dengan anda."

Park Hye Kyo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum agak canggung kepadanya. "Jangan terlalu kaku begitu Baekhyun _-ssi_ , kau bisa panggil aku _ahjumma_ atau _noona_ , jika tidak keberatan. Hahaha ..."

"Tentu saja, Hye Kyo _noona."_

"Kyaaa ... kau menggemaskan sekali, jadi anakku saja yaa."

Chanyeol melotot. "Ya-yakk apa apaan itu, kau mau membuangku _eomma_? Dan Baekhyun, panggil dia _ahjumma_ saja."

"Hish ... kenapa kau sewot sekali pada ibumu. Lagipula siapa yang bilang aku akan membuangmu ? Kalian kan bisa menikah."

Melenggang pergi dengan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih terbisu mencerna kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan wanita paruh baya itu. Setelahnya, mereka berdua hanya bisa tertawa hambar.

"Ibumu aneh sekali ya ..."

"Memang."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aghh ah Sehunh sudah mmh ... "

Erangan penolakan disertai desahan kenikmatan terus terlontar dari bibir mungil Luhan, matanya terpejam menahan ledakan gairah serta godaan godaan sensual yang pria pucat itu berikan. Walaupun alasan utamanya adalah dirinya yang terlalu malu melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan Sehun pada tubuhnya.

"Kau yakin ingin berhenti ?"

Entah siluman apa yang mempengaruhi pikir Sehun tadi, yang jelas sekarang dia sudah membuat rusa manis ini telentang diatas ranjang dengan _bathrobe_ yang sudah tak terpasang dengan benar. Satu – atau mungkin dua titik yang benar benar membuat Sehun terbakar kali ini.

Puting merah muda yang memahkotai dadanya itu benar benar membuat lelaki tampan ini menggeram, seolah Luhan secara terang terangan meminta Sehun agar menjadi bayi besar untuknya, dan membantunya memerah air susu dengan bibir nakal miliknya.

"Ohh aghh Sehumhh ngh—kau bilang ah kita akanhh pergii mhh ..."

"Tentu kita akan pergi, tapi tunggu aku menyelesaikan ini sayang."

Bibir itu kembali menelisuri sepanjang leher pria mungil di bawahnya ini, setelah beberapa bekas cinta ia tinggalkan, dan sekarang ketertarikannya membawanya untuk menjilat dan membasahi _adam apple_ milik Luhan, mau tak mau membuat rusa ini mendongak sambil mengerang nikmat, sembari tangannya yang semakin kuat meremat surai hitam milik prianya. Menghisap kuat di titik itu dengan penghayatan, sambil mengingat begitu nikmatnya bagian tubuh ini untuk dimainkan.

"Mhh Sehunahh rasanya—engh sedikit mhh akhh ..."

Pria itu hanya diam, menikmati setiap desahan namanya yang dilantunkan Luhannya, membuatnya benar benar merasa otaknya sedang terbalik, bagaimana dia bisa begitu memuja makhluk di bawahnya ini, yang tanpa berusaha pun telah dapat mencuri perhatiannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Sementara ..._

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali sih ? Apa mereka lupa kalau aku juga ikut kesini."

Lelaki bermata bulat itu merengut sambil menatap ikan ikan hias di dalam aquarium besar yang terletak di ruang tamu ini. Dasar Sehun menyebalkan, menyesal sekali dia membantunya hari ini, tahu begini lebih baik dia tinggal saja di rumah.

Setelah beberapa menit melamun, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan meminta tolong pada salah satu pelayan yang tidak sengaja melintas di ruang tamu untuk memanggilkan tuan muda dan tamu pentingnya itu.

"Permisi, bisa tolong panggilkan Tuan muda Luhan dan tamu yang bersamanya tadi ?"

Kyungsoo sedikit heran dengan wajah pelayan perempuan ini, wajahnya terlihat sedikit merona dan berkeringat. Begitu juga dengan tiga pelayan lain yang baru saja menuruni tangga dan melintas di sampingnya.

"Anda bisa memanggilnya sendiri tuan, saya akan mengantar tuan. Mari ..."

Pria burung hantu itu hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh dan memilih mengikuti pelayan perempuan tadi menuju ke tempat Luhan dan Sehun berada. Setelah selesai menaiki tangga, pelayan itu tiba tiba berhenti.

"Pintu bercat putih itu adalah kamar Tuan muda Luhan, anda bisa menemukan mereka disana. Permisi ..."

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo meninggalkan pelayan perempuan itu dan melenggang pergi menuju pintu yang ditunjuk oleh pelayan tadi. "Luhan's Area huh ? Dasar anak TK." Kyungsoo sedikit geli membaca tulisan di papan yang digantung tepat di pintu kamar Luhan. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi niat Kyungsoo untuk mendobrak pintu ini sebelum—

 _Aghh ah Sehunh sudah mmh ..._

 _Kau yakin ingin berhenti ?_

What the fuck ! Apa yang mereka lakukan ? Apa yang disudahi ? Apa yang ingin berhenti ? Tiba tiba kepala Kyungsoo menjadi pening, memikirkan apa yang mungkin dilakukan Sehun dan Luhan dengan melibatkan desahan dan erangan erangan itu selain ... bercinta. Hell !

 _Ohh aghh Sehumhh ngh—kau bilang ah kita akanhh pergii mhh ..._

 _Tentu kita akan pergi, tapi tunggu aku menyelesaikan ini sayang._

 _Mhh Sehunahh rasanya—engh sedikit mhh akhh ..._

Oh sial, jadi ini alasan mengapa para pelayan pelayan perempuan tadi terlihat aneh setelah menuruni tangga, tentu saja karena mereka mendengar desahan desahan nista tuan muda mereka. Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk memotong 'teman hidup' Sehun setelah ini.

"Mana ada anak TK yang berani bercinta."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hallo manis, ugh kalian terlihat menggemaskan sekali."

Luhan sedikit mengernyit diantara lenguhannya, mendengar Sehun yang tengah berbicara dengan kedua nipple nya _. Dasar gila_ batinnya, mungkin setelah ini, kedua puting merah muda Luhan akan menjadi fetish kesukaan Sehun, setelah bibirnya.

"Selain mesum ternyata kau juga tidak waras ngaahh mhh ..."

Desahan frontal langsung saja mengalir ketika Sehun dengan tiba tiba memelintir nipple kanannya, manik gelapnya masih dengan teliti mengamati bagaimana pucuk puting itu merekah begitu merah, ketika jemarinya mulai menekan dan memelintirnya dengan teratur.

Memutarnya, searah lalu berlawanan, terus seperti itu hingga membuat nipple itu semakin keras dan membesar. Sang pemilik puting pun hanya dapat mengerang, melenguh dan mendesah semakin keras sambil terus mengutuk pria yang tengah mengeksploitasi nipple miliknya.

"Sehunhh ah ngh berhent—ohh hamphh akhh ..."

"Ssstt ... jangan ganggu aku dulu sayang."

Pria pucat itu semakin menggila melihat kedua puting itu terlihat mengembang, keras dan merah karena pilinan tangan penasarannya. Di dekatkannya wajahnya ke arah nipple kiri Luhan, menghembuskan nafas panas tepat diatas dada itu, membuat tubuh lelaki cantik yang tengah ditindihnya seketika meremang.

Mengelusnya puncak dada itu sambil meniupnya perlahan, sengaja membuat rusa cantik ini semakin resah karena Sehun tak kunjung memanjakan kedua puting susunya. Luhan semakin keras mengerang dan menarik surai miliknya, mendorong kepalanya agar lebih dekat dengan dadanya.

Namun bukan Tuan muda Oh namanya jika begitu mudahnya menurut, dengan seringai jahilnya Sehun tetap bertahan memberi jarak antara kepalanya dengan dada menggoda milik Luhan.

"Nghh Sehunnhh ..." Rengek Luhannya dengan air muka yang putus asa, namun terlihat begitu menggairahkan untuk pria tampan yang tengah mendongak menatapnya.

"Katakan sayang."

Lelaki mungil itu semakin menggeleng resah, Sehun memintanya mengatakan hal yang dia sendiri tak tahu apa yang diinginkan dirinya—tubuhnya, Luhan hanya mengikuti aliran hasrat yang kian memenuhi setiap laju nafasnya, menggeliat, mengerang, mendesah dan memekik. Segala wujud pelampiasan telah dilaluinya, namun entah apa yang masih kurang, dan Luhan ingin itu. Bukan sekadar usapan ataupun gelitikan nafas panas milik pria di atasnya, tubuh mungilnya inginkan yang lain.

"Sehunhh ngh ..."

Rusa manis itu memandang ke bawah, dadanya sendiri. Entah apa yang melintasi dan membelah akalnya, Luhan mengangkat dadanya lebih dekat kepada Sehun—lebih tepatnya bibirnya. Menaruh puting kirinya yang merekah tepat di depan bibir pria tampannya.

Deru nafas yang di goda pun semakin tak teratur, tapi lelaki itu masih tetap bertahan untuk tidak segera mengunyah apa yang tengah disodorkan Luhan padanya.

Melihat Sehun yang bergeming, membuat Luhan semakin merasa dendam. Seolah tak kehabisan akal, si cantik ini mendorong dadanya lebih dekat lagi hingga nipplenya benar benar menempel pada bibir bawah Sehun.

Membawa puting susunya yang tengah memerah dan keras itu menelusuri sepanjang bibir Sehun, mulai dari sudut bibir kanannya, terus ke bibir bawah, belah bibir atas, sudut bibir kirinya dan terakhir berhenti di antara kedua belah bibir itu, menggesekan putingnya disana dan membiarkan Sehun merasakan tekstur benda mungil ini di bibirnya.

 _Baiklah sudah cukup Luhan._

"Aagghh ah ohh Seh—mhh Sehunggh ngaahh ..."

Dan yang mungkin seperti keinginan Luhan—menjadikan Sehun bayi besarnya hari ini, lelaki yang tengah mati matian agar tidak menggigit benda mungil ini terlalu keras, ketika memutuskan dirinya segera melahap dan menghisap puting susu itu sekuat mungkin yang bisa dilakukan bibirnya.

Bagaikan bayi yang lahir dengan keadaan sehat, Sehun menyusu dengan sangat kuat, lidahnya memainkan nipple itu di rongga mulutnya, menggigitnya kecil seolah terlihat ia ingin menelannya, padahal itu benar adanya.

"Oohh oh jangan Sehunnh—terlalu kerasshh ngaahh mhh ..."

Luhan menggelinjang merasakan seluruh daya hidupnya seakan ikut terhisap, ini terlalu melenakan, terlalu nikmat untuk tubuh kecilnya. Namun seakan tak kapok, tangan mungilnya semakin mendorong kepala bayi besarnya untuk semakin kuat menyusu.

"Ngh begitu Sehunhh ah agh mhh ..."

 _Shit._ Ini pertama kalinya Sehun melakukan hal gila seperti ini, dan lebih gilanya lagi, dirinya seakan tidak ingin berhenti. Hari ini mungkin Sehun akan menyatakan bahwa dia adalah pemuja nomor satu nipple montok milik rusa cantik di bawahnya ini, dan ia rela melakukan apapun untuk bisa menyusu kembali lain waktu.

"Lagi Sehun—ah ohh astaga dadaku ngaahh Sehunhh ..."

" _As your wish mommy."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Selamat atas pembukaan toko baru mu Hye-kyo _ya,_ tempat ini bagus sekaliii ~"

"Tentu saja, anakku yang membantuku mendekorasinya."

"Ah ngomong ngomong mana anakmu yang tampan itu hm ?"

"Oh mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan kekasihnya."

"Anakmu sudah berkekasih ? Ah sayang sekalii, padahal aku ingin memintanya jadi menantu."

"Iya sayang sekali, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menolaknya. Pacarnya sangat cantik."

Kedua wanita itu terus saja mengoceh tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mungkin mereka tidak tahu kalau dua orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan sedang menahan malu, karena mendengar gosip yang ibu Chanyeol sebarkan pada teman temannya.

"Ekhm ... Baekhyun, ingin jalan jalan keluar ? Sepertinya disini sedikit emh kau tahu ..."

"Ah—tentu. Bisa bawa aku ke taman yang sore tadi."

"Tentu, jangan tinggalkan mantelmu. Ini sudah malam dan diluar pasti dingin."

" _Ne_."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sudah selesai bercintanya ?"

Kedua orang yang baru saja menuruni tangga itu pun hampir terjungkal karena suara tajam milik Kyungsoo langsung menghantam pendengaran mereka. Selanjutnya, wajah datar namun berbahaya milik lelaki mungil bermata bulat itu pun tak ayal membuat Sehun maupun Luhan semakin kikuk.

Mereka berdua terlihat seperti siswa yang ketahuan membolos oleh guru garang, meski sebenarnya ketahuan membolos jauh lebih baik daripada ketahuan bercinta, tapi ngomong ngomong mereka kan tidak bercinta, hanya sedikit sentuh sana sini sebentar.

"Kami tidak bercinta Kyung."

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus jengah mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Ya, katakan itu pada desahan Luhan yang terdengar sampai ke jalan raya."

" _Mwo ?_ Apa maksud—Luhan kukira kamarmu kedap suara."

"He—apa ? Aku tidak bilang begitu tadi."

"Harusnya tadi kau bilang padaku kalau kamarmu itu tidak kedap suara."

"Oh jadi kau menyalahkanku sekarang ?!"

"Masih ingin mengelak kalau kalian tadi melakukan 'sesuatu' ?"

Luhan yang hendak menendang Sehun tadinya, mendadak bungkam mendengar omongan Kyungsoo. Mukanya memerah seketika, sedangkan Sehun, hanya pura pura tidak tahu padahal sebenarnya dia tengah gugup setengah mati.

"Eh—Luhan bukankah kita akan pergi tadi, bisa berangkat sekarang ?"

Rusa manis yang paham akan ajakan kabur Sehun langsung menjawab."Oh tentu, ayo berangkat sekarang, jangan terlalu malam."

Setelahnya Luhan menggaet lengan Sehun untuk berlari kecil ke luar, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam mencoba memahami keadaan, yakni dia akan berada di rumah Luhan sepanjang malam hingga mereka berdua selesai berkencan, sendirian pula.

"YAKK KALIAN !"

"Jangan khawatir Kyungie, aku sudah menghubungi Kai agar datang ke rumahku malam ini. Supaya kau tidak kesepian, oh ya nanti kalau Baba dan Mama ku pulang jangan sungkan, mereka tidak menyeramkan kok. Dah Kyungie ..." Teriak Luhan dari teras rumahnya.

"Menyebalkan sekali sih mereka berdua, lagipula siapa itu Kai huh ?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Disini lebih baik bukan ? Daripada kita harus mendengar ocehan tidak penting ibuku di toko tadi, maaf yaa ..."

Baekhyun tak menyahuti perkataan lelaki tampan yang duduk di sampingnya ini, dirinya masih fokus menghangatkan wajahnya dengan uap cokelat panas yang masih mengepul di tangannya. Benar kata Chanyeol tadi, di luar memang sangat dingin. Memang pula dia tidak melupakan mantelnya, tapi dia meninggalkan syalnya.

"Hey Baek, kau tidak mendengarkanku ?"

"Hg aku dengar, tapi malas menjawab."

"Hah ?

"Kau tidak lihat bibirku kelu begini, bodohnya aku meninggalkan syalku di toko tadi. Di luar memang benar benar dingin."

"Butuh bantuan ?"

Baekhyun mengernyit heran. "Kau bisa bantu apa ?"

"Menghangatkanmu ..." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan senyum lebarnya.

Alis Baekhyun berkedut, ternyata semua orang itu sama saja. "Yakk ! Dasar mesum."

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang mengernyit tak paham, apa salahnya ? Dia hanya ingin membantu Baekhyun menghangatkan tubuhnya, kenapa dia malah dianggap mesum. Terkadang remaja remaja sekarang ini aneh.

"Apa yang mesum Baek ? Aku Cuma mau membantu menghangatkanmu—begini ..."

 _ **Grep !**_

Seketika manik mata lelaki mungil itu membola, lelaki yang tadinya duduk disampingnya ini tiba tiba menarik tubuhnya, membawa badan kecilnya ke dekapannya kemudian menyembunyikan wajah Baekhyun di dadanya.

"Nah, kalau begini kau akan lebih hangat."

Baekhyun yang tadinya berpikiran macam macam soal 'menghangatkan' menjadi sedikit malu, hingga kepala kecilnya berpikir _'Apa aku saja yang terlalu mesum'._ Hali itu membuatnya semakin malu dan makin menekankan wajahnya ke dada bidang milik Chanyeol.

"Wah, kau benar benar kedinginan ya ..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau suka ?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk seadanya, kepala kecil dan manik rusanya terlalu sibuk menolah noleh ke arah lampu lampu dan bunga bunga di taman ini, meskipun ini sudah malam tapi bunga bunga di taman ini tetap terlihat jelas karena banyak lampu hias yang terpasang di sekitar sini.

"Aku belum pernah kesini sebelumnya, ini dimana ?"

Luhan benar benar terlihat seperti balita jika begini, badan mungilnya yang tampak tertelan oleh coat putihnya dan jangan lupa topi koala yang membalut kepala kecilnya. Serta tampang bayi nya yang nampak penasaran sekarang, jika bisa Sehun akan membunglus makhluk lucu ini sejak tadi.

Pria putih itu menarik kecil ujung hidung rusanya, membuat si pemilik mengaduh dan merengut parah padanya, walau jujur saja sebenarnya Sehun sangat suka ekspresi cemberut Luhan.

"Kau itu tidak bisa baca ya ? Lihat tulisan besar disana."

Lelaki cantik ini mengikuti kemana tangan Sehun mengarah, melihat sebuah tulisan besar yang terbuat dari kumpulan lampu lampu taman, sangat besar memang. Kenapa Luhan bisa tidak melihatnya dari tadi.

"Seonyudo Park ..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mereka berdua sekarang berada di taman Seonyudo tuan."

 _Berdua ?_

"Ya, tuan muda Sehun dan Xi Luhan. Kyungsoo tidak tampak ada di sekitar sini tuan, kelihatannya mereka berdua sengaja pergi kesini tanpa Kyungsoo, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang berkencan tuan, ah manisnya ~"

 _Pulanglah Jae, jemput pula Kyungsoo._

"Hah ? Anda serius tuan ? Tapi bagaimana dengan tuan muda Sehun ? Anda tidak meminta saya untuk mengawasi mereka hingga selesai berkencan ?"

 _Tidak perlu, aku sudah menemukan siapa yang kucari._

"Baik tuan."

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Sehun kakiku pegal ..."

Pria cantik itu merengek kepada Sehun sambil menggelayuti lengan pemuda itu, salah siapa yang punya ide mau mngelilingi taman selebar ini, kalau Sehun sih jelas kuat kuat saja tapi dia tidak yakin dengan tuan muda manja di sampingnya ini. Bahkan ini baru 50 meter dari tempat awal mereka mulai berjalan.

"Dasar manja." Gumam lelaki pucat itu pelan.

"Apa ? Kau bilang sesuatu Sehun ?" Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun dengar mata kristalnya, melihat Sehun dengan wajah imut keterlaluannya.

"Tidak. Ayo cari tempat duduk." Setelahnya terdengar pekikan girang dari rusa mungilnya.

"Sehun yang terbaik, aku mau gendong Sehun..."

Luhan kembali menyerang Sehun dengan _deer eyes_ mematikan miliknya, Sehun yang tahu akan taktik Luhan pun telah waspada, kali ini dia tidak akan termakan tatapan sialan namun menggemaskan itu lagi. Dan dengan penuh perjuangan akhirnya lelaki tampan itu menjawab—

"Baiklah, mau di gendong di depan atau belakang ?"

"Yeay, aku mau belakang."

 _See,_ Luhan memang tidak pernah terkalahkan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **SEHUN POV.**

"Nah, tunggu aku disini. Aku akan membeli minuman di sana. Jangan pergi kemanapun, jangan percaya siapapun, dan jangan bicara dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal. Mengerti Lu ?"

Luhan mendengus. "Iya aku mengerti, kau pikir aku ini anak TK huh."

Aku terkekeh, mengelus surai cokelatnya sambil mengecup keningnya. "Habisnya kau menggemaskan sekali, seperti anak TK." Setelahnya aku tergelak menyadari rusa manis ini semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"Sudah pergi sana, belikan juga aku makanan yang banyak."

"Baiklah tuan puteri ..."

Kalau saja dia tidak mengeluh pegal, mungkin aku akan mengajaknya ikut mengantri cokelat panas disini. Sebenarnya sedikit was was meninggalkan orang seperti Luhan di tengah keramaian begini, meskipun mengaku sebagai anak SMA, kalau saja ada orang asing yang menawarinya gula gula dia pasti langsung mau. Memang dari sini aku bisa melihatnya, tapi tetap saja kan ada kemungkinan kalau Luhan diculik.

" _Shit._ Kenapa antriannya panjang sekali ..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **CHANYEOL POV.**

Aku masih duduk di bangku taman ini bersama Baekhyun, bedanya lelaki mungil ini tidak lagi menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku, dia sedang bersandar sambil menutup kedua kelopak matanya di bahuku.

Memandang ke depan, banyak pula pasangan yang memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya di taaman ini, salah satunya yang di ujung sana. Terlihat laki laki tinggi tengah memperingati kekasih menggemaskannya agar tetap duduk dan menunggunya disitu, sedangkan dirinya akan mengantri cokelat panas untuk mereka.

Meskipun suara lelaki itu tidak terdengar jelas, tapi aku bisa menebak apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu kepada kekasihnya, begini begini aku juga pernah beberapa kali menjalin hubungan dan sering pula berkencan.

Pandangan lelaki itu tak pernah lepas dari kekasihnya yang tengah duduk menunggunya di bangku sana, kadang kali terlihat pria itu menampakan wajah masamnya, mungkin karena antriannya pembelinya begitu panjang. Hei, aku tadi juga mengantre sepanjang itu untuk membelikan cokelat panas buat Baekhyun.

"Hey Baek, lihat kesana ... Mereka romantis sekali kan."

Baekhyun hanya bergumam tak jelas, masih dengan mata terpejamnya ia malah semakin menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahuku. Dasar kerbau cilik.

Kembali aku mengamati lelaki yang tengah mengantre minuman untuk kekasihnya itu, aku masih memperhatikannya sampai kami tak sengaja saling bertukar pandang. Awalnya dia hanya diam ketika menatapku, namun selanjutnya aku yakin aku tidak salah lihat.

Dia melangkah besar ke arahku dan Baekhyun, tatapannya seakan ingin membunuhku di tempat, apa maunya ? aku tidak pernah merasa mengenal orang itu sebelumnya. Dengan segera aku mengguncangkan tubuh Baekhyun, memcoba membuatnya terjaga dan hal itu berhasil membuat pria kecil ini membuka mata sambil mengerang. Tepat setelah orang itu berhenti di hadapankami.

"Sehun ..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **SEHUN POV.**

"Sehun ..."

Aku menatap dua orang di depanku ini dengan tajam, ingin tahu apa yang kulihat ? Baekhyun sedang bersandar di bahu orang lain tepat di depan mataku. Apa yang lebih indah dari ini, melihat orang yang bilang suka padamu, malah bermesraan dengan orang lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baek ?"

Spontan aku menarik lengan kecilnya agar berdiri lalu menariknya mendekat ke arahku, sontak membuat lelaki di sampingnya tergerak untuk mencegahku. Manik matanya menatapku tak suka, tapi aku justru lebih tidak menyukainya.

"Hei apa yang kaulakukan padanya, kau membuatnya kesakitan."

Aku tidak peduli apapun kata katanya, tanganku tetap mencengkeram kuat lengan Baekhyun tanpa peduli rintihan kesakitan keluar darinya.

"Ini tidak ada urusannya dengannmu."

"Tentu ada. Kau menyakitinya."

"Terserah padaku, kau tidak perlu ikut campur."

"Memang siapa kau ini ?!"

Aku menyeringai ke arahnya, menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam dekapanku lalu berkata—

"Aku kekasihnya."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **CHANYEOL POV.**

"Aku kekasihnya."

Mataku membola, kekasihnya ? _What the fuck !_ Apa yang orang ini katakan sebenarnya, apa dia mabuk ? Bahkan aku dapat melihat raut keterkejutan Baekhyun ketika pria ini mengucapkan omong kosong ini, sudah jelas kalau orang ini mengada ada.

"Sehun—apa maksudnya ... aku—"

Tak sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lelaki itu lebih dulu menyeretnya menjauh dariku. Dengan segera aku akan mengejar mereka, pasti akan kulakukan itu jika aku tidak mengingat lelaki mungil yang menunggu kekasihnya di ujung sana.

"Bajingan ..."

Aku berlari menghampiri pria mungil bertopi koala di ujung sana setelah punggung Baekhyun dan orang asing itu tak terlihat lagi. Sesampainya disana, bukan raut wajah ceria lelaki mungil itu yang kutemui, seperti tadi ketika dirinya tengah menunggu kekasihnya membeli minuman untuknya.

Sekarang yang kudapati hanya tatapan kosongnya dan raut menyakitkan darinya. Oh Tuhan, jangan bilang kalau lelaki kecil ini melihat semuanya, segera aku menariknya dan membawanya pergi sebelum pria mungil ini mati kedinginan disini karena meratapi kelakuan lelaki berengsek itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **SEHUN POV.**

"Baekhyun. Aku memilihnya _hyung_."

 _Ah ... Baekhyun-ssi ya._

"Ya _hyung_."

 _Kau yakin ?_

"Entahlah, aku—"

 _Tidak masalah, itu sepenuhnya hak mu._

"Kau tak marah _hyung_ ?"

 _Aniyo, hanya saja ... kau tahu, ini terlalu mendadak._

"Aku tahu _hyung_."

 _Kupikir kau tidak benar benar memutuskan dengan baik._

"Aku benar benar tak tahu _hyung_ , kau harus membantuku. Aku—arrgh"

 _Ya, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membantumu._

"Baiklah, selamat malam _hyung_."

 _Hmm , selamat malam juga._

 _..._

"Luhan ..."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **To Be Continue**

Selamat sore kesayangan.

Nih saya kasih panjang, kompensasi buat readers karena saya ngaret buanget updatenya.

Maafkan daku, saya lagi sibuk cari kuliahan readers budiman sekalian.

Dan jadilah chapter 11 ini di tengah kesibukan saya belajar buat persiapan tes

Omaigattt, ngetik segini aja ampe 2minggu loh, soalnya timingnya nyolong nyolong biar kaga ketahuan ibu ratu.

Kalo ketahuan, habis sudah Luhan saya kena sita.

Oke, gak capek capek saya bilang terima kasih buat teman teman yang sudah mengapresiasi karya amatiran saya dan selamat membaca.

Maaf typo berhamburan.

 **Luhan Luu**

 **120516 – 12:17**


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks God._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **PREVIOUS**

" _Aku kekasihnya."_

 _Mataku membola, kekasihnya ? What the fuck ! Apa yang orang ini katakan sebenarnya, apa dia mabuk ? Bahkan aku dapat melihat raut keterkejutan Baekhyun ketika pria ini mengucapkan omong kosong ini, sudah jelas kalau orang ini mengada ada._

" _Sehun—apa maksudnya ... aku—"_

 _Tak sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lelaki itu lebih dulu menyeretnya menjauh dariku. Dengan segera aku akan mengejar mereka, pasti akan kulakukan itu jika aku tidak mengingat lelaki mungil yang menunggu kekasihnya di sana._

" _Bajingan ..."_

 _Aku berlari menghampiri pria mungil bertopi koala di ujung sana setelah punggung Baekhyun dan orang asing itu tak terlihat lagi. Sesampainya disana, bukan raut wajah ceria lelaki mungil itu yang kutemui, seperti tadi ketika dirinya tengah menunggu kekasihnya membeli minuman untuknya._

 _Sekarang yang kudapati hanya tatapan kosongnya dan raut menyakitkan darinya. Oh Tuhan, jangan bilang kalau lelaki kecil ini melihat semuanya, segera aku menariknya dan membawanya pergi sebelum pria mungil ini mati kedinginan karena meratapi kelakuan lelaki berengsek itu._

" _Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."_

* * *

 **LuhanLuu**

 _Present story for debut_

 **Anchor**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 _Other :_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Minseok_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Kim Jong In_

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Leght : Chaptered**

 **YAOI**

 **STORY FOR HUNHAN**

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **LUHAN POV.**

"Nah, tunggu aku disini. Aku akan membeli minuman di sana. Jangan pergi kemanapun, jangan percaya siapapun, dan jangan bicara dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal. Mengerti Lu ?"

Aku mendengus kecil. Sehun masih memperlakukanku layaknya balita, tidak tidak ... Menurutku dia lebih terlihat seperti paman yang mengasuh keponakannya, wajahnya tua sekali untuk seorang bocah SMA kalau kalian ingin tahu. Tapi ... _damn! He is fucking handsome boy._

Ugh, aku saja hampir melumer melihat pahatan wajah tampannya. _But, we know ..._ siapa yang lebih tampan dan mempesona diantara kami. _Absolutly me._ Mungkin Sehun memang punya banyak sekali penggemar perempuan bahkan dari segala usia— Mamaku saja suka pada Sehun.

Hey tapi tunggu dulu, Luhan si tampan ini juga punya banyak banyaak buanyak sekali penggemar ehm ... yah walaupun hanya didominasi oleh para lelaki. Tapi paling tidak aku PUNYA LEBIH BANYAK PENGGEMAR DARI SEHUN. Meskipun pada kenyataannya punya penggemar lelaki yang setiap hari mengataimu cantik itu menyebalkan.

"Sudah pergi sana, belikan juga aku makanan yang banyak."

Sehun menghela nafas. "Baiklah tuan puteri ..."

Komuknya sedikit ogah ogahan jika diperhatikan, entah karena malas mengantre di barisan panjang sebelah sana, atau karena tidak mau meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Kyaaaa ... _option_ terakhir terdengar terlalu klise. Klise yang menggembirakan :D

Atau jangan jangan dia malah ingin menyeretku ikut ikutan mengantre disana ? Yang benar saja, aku tidak sudi. Demi Tuhan, jangan pernah memintaku untuk mengantre, menunggu giliran atau apapun itu, karena sepanjang diriku masih menjadi 'tuan muda' aku tidak akan repot repot melakukannya.

Ehm, mungkin terakhir kali aku melakukannya saat mengantre untuk mengambil form pendaftaran di awal SMA dulu. Itu kenangan yang buruk.

Jadi, biarkan Sehun yang mengantre cokelat panas untuk kami berdua. Mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa menggaet kerumpulan perempuan – biji cabai—di depannya itu menjadi penggemarnya, sekalian melatih otot kaki dan bokong seksinya itu agar terlihat lebih bagus.

Lucu sekali melihatnya raut sebalnya ketika dia benar benar menyadari kalau antriannya memang amat mengular, oh lihat ... dia mengumpat. Ugh, Sehun terlihat semakin tua jika sedang begini, tapi apa daya aku kalau dia memang semakin sempurna dengan bangsatnya.

Semakin wajah Sehun masam, semakin pula alisnya menukik. Ahaha ... itu membuatnya terlihat seperti _throll_ si penunggu jembatan, tapi ini Sehun si penunggu antrian. Tapi tunggu, kenapa raut mukanya semakin muram saja dan kenapa dia memandang ke –

 _Baekhyun._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **CHANYEOL POV.**

"Hey kau baik ?"

Bodoh, seharusnya aku tak perlu bertanya lagi tentang bagaimana keadaan lelaki mungil ini. Setelah melihat kekasihnya mengakui orang lain sebagai pendampingnya, dicampakan di tengah keramaian, dan sekarang terjebak dalam sebuah mobil bersama orang asing seperti diriku. Bisa kubayangkan bagaimana hancurnya per—

"Aku baik."

Seketika aku menoleh cepat ke arah pria yang duduk sebelahku ini, dan lihat yang aku temukan. Dia yang sedang patah hati, memasang raut wajah bayi lengkap dengan senyum _childish_ nya yang gembira. Whud ?! A-apa aku terlalu kasar ketika menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobilku tadi, kenapa dia bisa ...

"Bisa kita berhenti dulu untuk membeli makanan ? Daritadi kau hanya memutari jalan yang sama tuan. Oh ya, namaku Luhan dan kau ..."

Aku gelagapan saking terkejutnya, pria yang disebut Luhan ini tiba tiba bisa berbicara—bahkan meminta makan—setelah lebih dari setengah jam hanya berdiam diri sambil memasang wajah teraniayanya. Bahkan aku tak menyadari kalau kami hanya menyetir di jalur yang sama semenjak tadi.

"Eh—aku ehm ... Park Chanyeol."

Entah karena apa, apa mungkin setelah kuberitahu namaku atau juga bisa saja karena pengaruh lampu lampu jalan itu, matanya terlihat semakin ehm ... berbinar. Dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekali ya Tuhan, bodoh sekali lelaki yang mencampakan makhluk seindah Luhan.

"Baiklah Chanyeol- _ssi,_ siapkan dompetmu karena ada anak tampan yang sedang kelaparan."

Kekehan garing pun tidak bisa terbendung, ternyata ini alasan di balik mata _banjjakbanjjak_ itu. Anak yang sedang patah hati ini tengah bersiap menguras uangku ketika telunjuk kecilnya mengarahkanku untuk berhenti di lahan parkir sebuah restoran Perancis.

 _Poor me._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV.**

"Heh Luhan, kemana setelah ini aku harus mengantarmu ?"

Pria manis yang masih menikmati masa transisi di dalam perut kecilnya itu, memalingkan wajah ke arah _orang baik_ yang tengah duduk di depannya sembari menegakkan punggung.

"Nanti saja aku beritahu alamat rumahku, sekarang aku ingin bertanya dulu padamu Chanyeol- _ssi_. Bagaimana bisa tadi kau ada di taman bers—"

"Tunggu dulu adik manis, bagaimana jika sebagai rasa terima kasihmu kepadaku yang telah membayar seluruh makananmu ini, biarkan aku yang terlebih dahulu mengajukan pertanyaan, hm ?"

Yang merasa berhutang pun hanya memberengut, mengingat memang ia harus menghargai kebaikan pria ini kepadanya. Lagipula dia tidak memiliki argumen untuk menolak, Luhan terlalu kenyang untuk sanggup diajak berdebat.

"Oke, aku ingin tahu ehm ... ba-bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang ?"

Kalau boleh bilang jujur, lelaki bercaplang ini masih penasaran hingga ujung nafasnya saat ini. Membuatnya ingat beberapa artikel yang pernah dibacanya secara tak sengaja beberapa waktu lalu, _remaja hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih sekitar 25 menit untuk mengubah perasaan sedih berlebihan menjadi sangat bahagia maupun sebaliknya._ Dan jika Chanyeol benar, Luhan adalah salah satu bukti nyata penelitian psikologis itu.

Si mungil mengernyit heran, berusaha mencerna pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh tuan penuntut penjelasan. "Aku ? kenapa kau bertanya tentang perasaanku ?"

"Ya—ehm aku hanya ingin tahu saja, setelah kejadian di taman tadi kau tampak ng ... muram tapi sekarang kau terlihat ..." Iris hitam pria tinggi itu meneliti Luhan yang melongo menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"... aneh."

Luhan membanting kecil garpu _dessert_ nya, bagaimana bisa karunia Tuhan seperti dirinya dikatai aneh oleh orang yang lebih aneh ? Lihat pria di depannya ini, kupingnya yang sangat lebar mungkin bisa dia gunakan untuk terbang tanpa harus menghabiskan uang untuk membeli tiket pesawat.

"Kau bilang aku aneh ? Kau bilang Xi Luhan ini aneh ?! Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini adalah hamba Tuhan yang paling menakjubkan."

Chanyeol mendatarkan muka sedatar datarnya, baru kali ini dia bertemu ciptaan Tuhan yang punya narsisme kelewat tinggi macam Luhan. Ataukah ini akibat dari sakit hati yang begitu mendalam ? Ouh kasihan sekali anak manis ini.

"Ah sudahlah ... aku baik baik saja, memangnya aku kenapa ?"

"Yakin kau tidak apa apa ?"

"Tentu ! Memangnya kau pikir aku kenapa sih ?!"

"Bukannya kau tadi habis dicampakan oleh pacarmu ?"

"Hah ?!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **CHANYEOL POV.**

Kepalaku terasa berputar putar sekarang, setelahnya selesai mengantar anak aneh itu—Luhan—pulang dengan selamat tanpa kurang sedikitpun, yang malah kuyakini kalau aku memulangkannya dengan tambahan lemak yang lebih banyak. Aku kembali membawa diriku melaju pelan di tengah jalan raya.

 _Sehun bukan kekasihku, dia memang calon kekasih Baekhyun. Mungkin Baekhyun lupa bercerita padaku kalau dia dan Sehun sudah menjalin hubungan ? Lagipula aku yang menjodohkan mereka._

"Kekasihnya ..."

 _Kami tidak berkencan. Sehun memang selalu seperti itu, dia hanya melakukan kemauannya, bahkan dia sering sekali menciumku. Menurutmu kenapa dia melakukannya ?_

"Kenapa ?! Tentu saja itu pria brengsek itu hanya memanfaatkan Luhan, tapi bagaimana jika dia memang menyukai Luhan ... tidak tidak, lalu kenapa dia marah saat melihat Baekhyun bersamaku ? Apa pria itu menyukai mereka berdua ?! _Shit_ yang benar saja.

 _Aku baik baik saja Chanyeol-ssi, seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Kurasa kau mulai jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun._

"Persetan aku jatuh cinta atau tidak—"

"—Baekhyun akan lebih baik jika bersamaku."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **LUHAN POV.**

Berkali kali aku mencoba memejamkan mataku dan merubah posisi tidurku semenjak sejam yang lalu, tapi sialan sekali bayang bayang wajah Sehun ketika mengatakan kalau Baekki adalah kekasihnya terus saja menghantuiku.

"Seharusnya aku senang ..."

Yah seharusnya aku senang jika mereka memang benar benar telah menjadi sepasang kekasih, memang ini yang kami—aku dan Baekki—rencanakan sejak dulu. Inilah gunanya aku selalu mendekati Sehun selama ini, harusnya aku senang kalau semua usaha yang kulakukan telah berhasil. Harusnya ...

Tapi, entahlah aku begitu bingung dengan diriku sendiri sekarang. Aku tidak marah, sungguh aku tidak marah pada siapapun, pada Sehun, Baekhyun tapi ... arghh. Ketika Mama bertanya apakah aku menyukai Sehun, aku tidak akan ragu untuk menjawab kalau aku memang menyukainya, tapi jika Mama bertanya apakah aku mencintai Sehun, aku tidak tahu.

Aku hanya merasa kesepian sekarang dan sedikit merasa ... ditinggalkan. Mungkin setelah ini tidak akan ada Sehun yang memperhatikanku, tidak ada Sehun yang memelukku tiba tiba, tidak ada Sehun manja padaku dan tidak ada lagi Sehun yang merindukanku.

Hg Mamaaaa ... aku sangat ingin menangis sekarang, tapi akan memalukan jika tiba tiba aku berlari dan menyelonong masuk ke kamar Mama dan Baba, mungkin keesokan paginya kalian akan menemukanku menguras kolam renang sebagai hukuman karena kemarin aku telah sukses menggagalkan ritual malam mereka.

"Aku akan ke kamar Haowen saja."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Haowenniiiiiii hiks ..."

Dengan tidak manusiawi aku menubruk tubuh kecilnya yang tengah bersila di atas kasur dengan mainan mainannya. Segera aku memeluknya erat ehm sangat erat sambil menangis tersedu sedu, hingga aku merasakan sepotong benda keras menghantam kepalaku.

"Arghhh ... apa yang kau lakukan setan kecil ?! Ugh kepalaku."

"Ternyata mainan ini kuat juga hehehe ..."

Nasib sial karena ternyata makhluk menyebalkan ini sudah memukul kepalaku dengan mobil pemadam kebakaran, walaupun itu mainan tapi kan tetap saja sakit. Menemui Haowen ternyata juga sebuah kesalahan.

"Kenapa kau menangis ? Apa Mama lupa membelikanmu sprei Hello Kitty yang baru ?"

"Hiks ... panggil aku _gege_ !"

"Aku hanya memanggilmu _gege_ di depan Mama dan Baba."

"Dasar kurang ajar hiks ... aku ini kan hiks kakakmu."

"Kau tau kan aku selalu merasa kalau aku terlahir setelah dua kakak perempuan. Jadi kalaiu kau bersedia, mau kupanggil _jiejie_ saja ?"

"YAK ! Aku ini laki laki buodoh hiks ..."

Aku menempatkan kepalaku di atas paha kecilnya, jangan menganggapku gila karena berkeluh kesah kepada anak sekolah dasar berusia 8 tahun, pikiran Haowen itu lebih dewasa ketimbang umurnya tau. Jadi paling tidak dia bisa mengerti apa yang kubicarakan.

 _Pikiran Haowen itu lebih dewasa ketimbang umurnya, wajah Sehun juga terlihat lebih dewasa daripada umurnya._ Hwaaa ... kenapa Sehun lagiiii ! Inikah yang namanya _baper ?_ Xi Luhan baper hiks—

"Hey Lu, kau jadi bercerita atau tidak ?"

Aku mendongak menatap wajah anak—yang sialan sekali adalah adikku—di atasku ini. Bocah kecil ini hanya menatapku balik sambil memasang wajah datarnya yang jika kuperhatikan kenapa sangat mirip dengan ... _Sehun._

Hweeee ... kurasa aku benar benar terserang wabah _baper_ sekarang, saking _baper_ nya hingga adikku sendiri bisa setampan Sehun hiks. Kurasa aku harus menjauhi Haowen setelah ini, atau membungkus wajah bangsatnya dengan topeng Iron Man punyaku.

"Kenapa kau menangis semakin keras ? Kau putus dengan Oh Sehun ?"

Lenganku melingkari perutnya dan meredam isakanku disana sambil bergumam. "Aku dan Sehun bukan sepasang kekasih hiks ..."

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis ? Oh Sehun punya pacar lain ?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku sembari mendudukan diri di hadapan Haowen. "Bagaimana hiks kau tahu sih ? Aku bahkan belum bercerita soal apapun."

"Terlihat dari nada bicaramu ketika menyebut nama Sehun tadi, kau tampak kesal."

"Memangnya terlihat sekali ya hiks ..."

"Dia kan bukan pacarmu, lalu kenapa kau kesal kalau dia punya pacar ? Apa ... kau sekarang merasa dicampakan ?"

"Karena aku tidak pernah hiks ditinggalkan sebelumnya."

"Mungkin ini karma Luhan, kau sering melakukannya pada orang orang yang menyukaimu dan sekarang ... giliranmu untuk merasakannya."

"Tapi ini rasanya tidak enak sekali hiks ... Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa cepat cepat melupakan Sehun sialan itu ?"

"Em—kau mungkin bisa minta tolong pada Kris, atau Seohyun atau Taemin atau orang orang lainnya yang pernah kau tinggalkan dulu."

"Beri aku pilihan terbaik adik manis ..."

"Kurasa—"

" _Kris ..._ "

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **SEHUN POV.**

"Ck sial ..."

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku mencoba untuk tidur maupun sekadar memejamkan mata, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali malam ini, apalagi teringat kelakuan bejatku yang meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di sana lalu membiarkannya pulang bersama orang asing. Mau tak mau membuatku semakin ingin menegak sianida.

Aku melihatnya, Luhanku yang tampak terluka—terluka karena aku—digenggam oleh lelaki tidak tahu diri yang juga mengencani Baekhyun, lalu mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil yang sama. Di saat seperti ini siapa yang bisa menjamin keselamatan pria itu?

Jika kalian berpikir kalau saat itu aku sudah pergi bersama Baekhyun ? Tidak. Kalian salah, selama aku menyeretnya menjauh dari lelaki yang entah siapa itu, lelaki kecil itu terus memberontak dan puncaknya dia menggigit keras lenganku, lalu seperti yang kalian perkirakan ... Baekhyun lari, lari dan memasuki sebuah mobil yang sedari tadi terparkir di pinggir trotoar taman. Aku yakin itu miliknya.

Dan entah kenapa, aku tidak punya sedikit pun niat untuk mengejarnya. Hasilnya, kubiarkan dia pergi dan aku menyeret kakiku kembali, berniat menemui Luhan yang kupikir masih menunggu cokelat panasnya, sebelum aku melihatnya bersama pria brengsek yang sama.

Kali ini aku benar benar marah—bukan seperti ketika aku tak suka ketika melihat Baekhyun tadi—soal tadi, aku marah karena merasa dipermainkan oleh seseorang yang mengaku mencintaimu tapi berkencan dengan orang lain.

Tapi Luhan, aku amat sangat tidak suka ketika dia disentuh oleh orang lain. Namun lagi lagi ketika melihat betapa terlukanya pria cantik itu, baru aku benar benar tahu kalau Luhan telah melihat semua dengan jelas dan mendengarnya tanpa kecuali.

Kalau aku memaksa untuk menghampiri mereka dan menyeret Luhan pergi—seperti yang kulakukan pada Baekhyun barusan—itu malah akan makin membuatnya membenciku. Dan sekarang yang dapat kulakukan hanya menekan kuat kuat perasaan yang entah apa namanya ini, lalu mengikuti kemana mereka akan pergi.

Aku semakin putus asa ketika menyadari bahwa mereka hanya memutari jalanan ini, lalu aku ? tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti mereka. Dan hampir saja aku menabrakan serta diriku ke arah pembatas jalan ketika melihat kalau mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah restoran.

Dan apa apaan mata bersinarnya itu ? harusnya aku tahu kalau Luhan akan cepat melupakan hal hal semenyedihkan apapun hanya dengan disodori seumbruk makanan, apalagi di tempat mahal seperti ini. Mati saja kau pria brengsek, aku yakin kalau dia akan jatuh miskin setelah keluar dari tempat ini.

Lalu akhirnya aku—sedikit— lebih bisa mendingin ketika pria itu mengantarkan Luhan pulang dengan utuh. Sulit sekali menahan diriku agar tidak berlari dan merengkuh sosok kecil itu lalu menghujami wajah cantiknya dengan kecupan. Dan aku tahu kalau aku telah berhasil menguasai diriku ketika melihat punggung sempit itu telah menghilang di balik gerbang tempat tinggalnya.

Hingga saat ini aku masih berpikir kira kira apa yang akan aku lakukan ketika bertemu dengannya besok, itu pun kalau dia sudi melihat wajah si brengsek ini. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini Luhan menghindariku, pura pura tidak mengenalku atau lebih parahnya dia tidak akan mau memaafkanku. Tidak tidak, sungguh aku tidak bisa membayangkan satu hari tanpa Luhan.

Tapi kalau memang dia masih sudi menemuiku dan berharap penjelasan dariku, apa yang akan kujelaskan ? Mau mengatakan kalau yang tadi hanya bercanda ketika aku bilang kalau Baekhyun kekasihku begitu, atau bilang kalau aku tidak sengaja lupa membawanya pulang malam itu ? _FUCK ..._

"Aku butuh Kyungsoo _hyung._ "

Aku segera bangkit dari tidurku dan akan segera memakai sandal rumahku ketika mengingat, kalau ayah pasti akan curiga jika aku pergi ke kamar Kyungsoo malam malam begini. Ini masih pukul 11.23 dan aku yakin kalau ayah masih berkeliaran di dalam rumah.

Dengan malas akhirnya aku kembali berbaring, namun urung lagi ketika— _aku kan bisa menelponnya—_ segera aku kelabakan mencari ponselku yang ternyata ada di saku coat yang kugunakan ketika berkencan—kalau yang tadi itu bisa disebut kencan—dengan Luhan tadi.

 _Tersambung ..._

Sebelum sempat Kyungsoo bilang halo, aku sedah bersiap lebih dulu memotong ucapannya.

"Aku sudah memilih hyung, aku memilih Baekhyun."

Sebenarnya sangat tidak rela ketika mengatakan kalau aku telah memilih Baekhyun, namun aku pun tidak bisa memungkiri apa yang sudah kutentukan dengan gegabah tadi. Menarik kata kataku sendiri pun akan kulakukan sejak tadi jika itu memang bisa.

 _Ah ... Baekhyun-ssi ya._

"Ya hyung."

 _Kau yakin ?_

"Entahlah, aku—"

 _Tidak masalah, itu sepenuhnya hak mu._

"Kau tak marah hyung ?"

 _Aniyo, hanya saja ... kau tahu, ini terlalu mendadak._

"Aku tahu hyung."

 _Kupikir kau tidak benar benar memutuskan dengan baik._

"Aku benar benar tak tahu hyung, kau harus membantuku. Aku—arrgh"

 _Ya, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membantumu._

"Baiklah, selamat malam hyung."

 _Hmm , selamat malam juga._

Kyungsoo _hyung_ terdengar lelah hari ini, aku menyesal telah melibatkan anak itu terlalu jauh. Ketika mendengar suaranya parau kupikir lebih baik, aku tidak membuatnya semakin lelah dengan mendengarkan segala tingkah bodohku tadi. Ternyata ini pun juga tidak membantu.

"Luhan ..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **BAEKHYUN POV.**

"Hiks ... Chanyeol maafkan aku hwaa ..."

Aku masih saja menangis sambil terus menggigiti bantal kelinciku, ingatan menyebalkan tentang bagaimana Sehun menariknya sambil mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasih terus saja memenuhi otaknya. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya seperti ini, tapi wajah kecewa dari Chanyeol yang tidak bisa dia enyahkan sedari tadi.

Tak tahu apa yang membuatku tidak senang ketika Sehun mengatakan demikian, bukannya aku tidak mengharapkannya sama sekali. Aku masih sangat menunggu ketika Sehun akan bilang seperti itu, tapi tidak pada situasi yang seperti tadi.

Kalau saja Sehun mengatakannya ketika kami hanya berdua, di tempat yang romantis dan dengan suasana tenang atau apalah biasanya ... Tentu ! Iya ! Dengan senang hati aku akan merentangkan tangan untuk mendekap Sehun.

Tapi yang tadi, entah kenapa aku tidak suka jika Chanyeol mengetahui hal ini. Aku hanya ingin kami tetap berteman, tetap seperti ini, tetap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tanpa Sehun.

Hanya Chanyeol yang semenjak tadi memenuhi pikiranku, entah apa yang akan aku lakukan mengenai hubunganku dengan Sehun. Aku tidak lagi peduli.

"Aku tidak ingin peduli ..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kurasa kau terlalu banyak ikut campur, kau terlalu mempengaruhinya. Itu tidak baik untuk puteraku, Tuan muda Xi ..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

Hay baby sekalian ...

Kangen ya ? Baru juga gak ketemu bentar, cuman sebulan doang kan *dibotakin

Hehehe :D saya update dalam rangka syukuran karena sisternya Luhan yang ini lolos SBMPTN ~

Omayaaaa ... punya pahala apaan gua T.T

Oke abaikan yang di atas.

Nggak bosen bosennya saya mengucapkan terima kasih buat para readers yang masih nunggu cerita absurd ini update.

Yang masih setia meriview, follow maupun favorite.

Terima kasih ... Terima kasih banyakkk :*

Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Maaf kalau ada kata yang kepotong. Ffn bener bener minta di sun nih.

Karena saya berencana update cepet buat chap depan. Ngahahaa :D

 **Luhan Luu**

 **160712 – 20:20**


End file.
